<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natsuki Subaru the Anti Knight by KINGKARI_vines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816326">Natsuki Subaru the Anti Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGKARI_vines/pseuds/KINGKARI_vines'>KINGKARI_vines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga), Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGKARI_vines/pseuds/KINGKARI_vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki Subaru was just a normal boy just going out to get a bite to eat until he was randomly summoned to another world where he died and watched his friends died multiple times. Until one day he's had enough and he fell into despair and awakened a power called anti magic other than return by death. Witness as Subaru becomes a devil with anti magic and changes the world.<br/>-This is a fanfic where Subaru becomes OP because he needs it but he will still suffer since it’s not Rezero without suffering.<br/>-This story is inspired by Rezero and Black clover and I’ll have my own Oc’s in the story as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Other(s), Natsuki Subaru/Rem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Despair and Hatred<br/>"Kill you."</p><p>In his mind, his feeble shattering mind, all he could was this creeping sensation.</p><p>"I'll kill you."</p><p>His powerlessness to save the people he cared about, forced to watch them die over and over again took a toll on him.</p><p>"I'll kill you all."</p><p>In this cave, echoing the hideous cackling, the muffled cries, this young man had to witness it all.</p><p>Natsuki Subaru, a person summoned to another world little over a month ago, was trapped. Chained to the caves walls as he stared, tears blessing his cheeks and drool escaping his lips.</p><p>Rem, the lovely blue haired maid, who was sticking by Subaru through thick and thin even after his shameful displays in the capital... she was with him, to save everyone from the cult.</p><p>Yet here she was beaten, bloodied, and now...</p><p>"Rem."</p><p>Subaru could only watch as every part of her body was twisted her arms, legs, and her neck were twisted.</p><p>And Subaru could only watch this happen to her, but what broke his heart more was the fact that after the Sin ArchBishop left his group of cultist, Rem was still moving towards him and did everything she could to free him from those chains.</p><p>And when she died in his arms, that's when he finally broke he fell into despair and felt nothing but hatred towards the cult. He cried in agony because of his uselessness he couldn't protect Rem all he had was return by death and his Yin Magic take that away and he had nothing.</p><p>"Hate"</p><p>He felt this for the witch cult.</p><p>"HATE YOU..."</p><p>He felt this emotion towards the being that brought him here against his control.</p><p>"I HATE YOU!"</p><p>He felt this towards Petelgeuse.</p><p>"...Hate..."</p><p>But he felt this way about himself because he couldn't do anything to save Rem or anyone that was dear to him he hated himself for that and he despaired.</p><p>And at that moment something awakened in Subaru as black energy surrounded him and there was this book floating right in front of him and it had a Clover with 5 leaves on it. The books pages started moving around Subaru as it went inside his mouth getting rid of his magic and making him magicless he now had a black tail and his body was a lot more muscular than it originally was whatever the book did to him it was clear that it became one with his body it was part of him now. He became a devil.</p><p>He then got up placed Rem against the wall on a sitting position and stabbed himself in the heart killing him almost instantly, the next thing he knew he was back at the appa vendor and when he turned around that's when he saw her. Rem was alive standing right in front of him. Rem noticed some physical changes to Subaru he had a black tail with and arrow like shape at the end and he was a lot more muscular.</p><p>"Subaru-kun"</p><p>She called his name snapping him out his trance he then grabbed her hand and pulled her along and she was blushing madly while he was doing it.</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun what's gotten into you?!"</p><p>"It's a lot safer like this right?"</p><p>He smiled at her while Rem happily walked beside him as his face slowly changed into a hate filled glare his eyes sharper than before you even notice that his eyes became red for a second</p><p>"I swear you won't get away with this Petelgeuse." he thought to himself while walking back to Crusch's mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way back to the mansion Rem was curious to what happened to Subaru, his body was muscular so muscular in fact that it looked like he trained for years not that she didn't hate it or anything in fact it was the opposite. Another thing was that she noticed that Subaru had no mana in fact she didn't sense any in him, and she was really curious about his tail he never had a tail but she would ask him about that later right now she was enjoying her walk with her beloved. While they were walking Subaru was thinking about his power and how to use it, he wanted to learn more about this new power so he could use it to protect Rem and everyone else from the witch cult just thinking about it pissed him off more than ever, he swore he would kill Petelguese and with this power he would do just that. "I need to learn more about this power as far as I know that book came out of nowhere and went inside of me, next thing I knew my body changed and I had a tail." Subaru thought about this until they reached the mansion there he would ask Crusch for help in defeating the cult.<br/>"So he begged for her help in destroying the cult, as a result stopping the brutal massacre on the innocent villagers of Irlam Village. He felt this could help him, this would prevent all the deaths he witnessed... that tragedy... the incident in the cave.<br/>"And yet..."<br/>"Very well. Thus, the Karsten household shall lend no aid under any circumstances."<br/>"-HUH?"<br/>Subaru's world spiraled into a hot mess of heat and loud noises.<br/>Even as he pleaded his case, begged her...he didn't care how pathetic it looked or hoe desperate it made him sound, he wanted it done.<br/>He wanted them dead.<br/>Every last cultist, dead and buried.<br/>Yet here, a women who had great influence and authority, wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Even if her reason was based in logic, it wouldn't reach Subaru's ears.<br/>Her eyes held no pity for him.<br/>He hated it.<br/>Felix, whose eyes reflected that of a helpless poor weak child.<br/>He hated it.<br/>Wilhelm, who stood there calmly without a shred of emotion, not even getting involved.<br/>He hated it.<br/>Still, her words could still sting his heart.<br/>"Not once..."<br/>"HUH?"<br/>"Not once did you say you wanted to save Emilia."<br/>At this Subaru could feel a surge of anger and rage that the black energy from before started swirling around him and his eyes became red and his pupils became slits, this didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room as Rem would be worried since she never saw Subaru like this.<br/>"...TH-TH...THATS BULL!"<br/>"Hm?"</p><p>"DON'T WANT TO SAVE EMILIA!? IS THAT IT!? YOU THINK ALL OF THIS IS SOME PETTY REVENGE!? IM USING HER AND THE VILLAGERS AS A MEANS TO GET CLOSE TO THOSE BASTARDS!? WHAT THE HELL!?</p><p>"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"<br/>Subaru kicked across the table next to him and it actually broke putting Felix and Wilhelm on guard, Rem stood up and held him worrying he would attempt to lunge at Crusch.<br/>"SUBARU-KUN CALM DOWN!"<br/>He stopped as he felt the pain in his foot and Rem's warm touch, snapping him back to a clearer state of thinking as the black energy died down but his eyes still stayed the same he was pissed.<br/>He glared at Crusch and the others with a hate filled look as if someone were to look at him it would kill them on the spot, it scared them a bit but they regained their composure.<br/>Felix took a step forward as Wilhelm sheathed back his sword.<br/>"It's good Rem-chyan stopped nyou. If you fly into a rage here Ferri-chyan will just keep Rem-chyan busy while Wil-Ji slices you in half."<br/>Crusch continued to behave reservedly, only furthering contempt for her.<br/>But it was those harsh stares from this camp that let Subaru know. They didn't believe him, they didn't trust him and they sure as hell saw him as someone with nothing to his name.<br/>"So, I'm wasting my breath aren't I?"<br/>"The ravings if a mad man usually are, Natsuki Subaru."<br/>"...Rem lets go."<br/>He grabbed Rem's hand, surprising her, but also scaring her... the face Subaru was making was filled with nothing but hatred and his red eyes with slits in them and he looked so demonic. She had no recollection of ever seeing Subaru like this since meeting him.<br/>As he reached the door...<br/>"Do you have nowhere else to turn to?"<br/>"...Put it this way Karsten, if I want help I'd rather converse with some pissed covered rats than ever ask for your help." But before Subaru left he said one more thing.<br/>"I hope you become a ruler, the kind of ruler that abandons the weak!"<br/>With that he took Rem and slammed the door shut behind him.<br/>Crusch sighed, as Felix was quite angry with at Subaru's rude comment.<br/>"That boy gets top nyotch healing and this is how he repays us? Tsk."<br/>"Leave it be Felix, we have work to-"<br/>"That's when Crusch realized Subaru had no magic in, him not one bit.<br/>"What happened to that boy?"<br/>Subaru sent Rem to find Reinhard, but on that night she informed him that he had left with felt with some business to attend to, Royal Selection related ones. With Rem informing him of this, Subaru asked to be excused, she happily obliged.</p><p>Only when she sat down, did she start hearing shattering glass and breaking tiles coming out of the bathroom.<br/>"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! RIENHARD! ROSWALL! BOTH OF YOU ARE SO DAMN USELESS! WHERES THAT DAMN CLOWN WHEN YOU NEED HIM!? SHIT!"<br/>"Subaru-Kun...?"<br/>He stepped out of the bathroom, both of his fist covered in blood. Rem looked behind him and saw the entire bathroom of the inn they were staying at, was completely trashed. Rem immediately got to work on healing his hands...Subaru gave Rem and obvious shrill smile at her.<br/>"It's alright Rem, everything will be alright. I promise."<br/>"Rem knows...Subaru-kun can do anything."<br/>"Anything huh?"<br/>Subaru hesitated to even accept that answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3. The Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Subaru's heated conversation with the Crusch Camp, Subaru and Rem went back to the inn they were staying at, he and Rem decided to call it a night and try again tomorrow but while they slept Subaru had this weird dream where he saw this white haired kid with a black broad sword and the same book that became apart of his body.</p><p>This boy was using the swords to negate magic like it was nothing, but what shocked Subaru the most was his transformation, part of his hair was black and he had a horn coming out of the black side and he had black energy swirling around him the same black energy that he had swirling around him, this boy also had a black mark on one of his eyes and a big black wing on his black side.</p><p>After that Subaru kept seeing more of these dreams where that same boy was fighting a lot of other people and using the same form from before, it turns out he called the demonic transformation "Black Mode" as he was using a different sword it was a lot smaller than the broad sword and he was able to counter attacks a lot faster with it, he also saw a scene where he made the broad sword bigger than usual as it sliced some stuff in half.</p><p>For Subaru this felt nothing like a dream, it felt like he was there but not there at the same time. It felt like he was watching this boys memories or having visions, whatever it was it was giving Subaru a lot of information about his new power, apparently this power was called "Anti Magic". He learned that it's a unique form of energy allows the user to nullify other forms of magic. It can be used to defend against attack spells, break through defensive spells, and nullify pre-placed magical afflictions, such as curses and traps. Only someone without magic could use it.</p><p>Subaru woke up soon after, it was still in the middle of the night but he wanted to learn how to use his anti magic as soon as possible so he snuck out the room being careful not to wake Rem up. After he left he went straight for the forest to train there he would train until it was morning.</p><p>When he came back, Rem rushed up to him asking him where he's been. "Subaru-kun! Rem has been looking everywhere for you where have you been!?" Obviously she was extremely worried for him so he answered honestly to ease her worries.</p><p>"No worries Rem, I was just out training."</p><p>"Training?"</p><p>"Yeah I was training to clear my mind, I just couldn't sleep."</p><p>Rem wanted to ask more but Subaru wanted to get more help to defeat the cult as soon as possible, Subaru sent Rem's to the knights brigade while he went to go look for the other royal candidates and ask for help. Subaru went to Priscilla for help but that exchange broke down when she asked him to lick her feet. He almost did in fact, and was sent several feet back by a powerful kick in response, only for her to raise him to her face filled with anger and disgust.</p><p>"What you have is neither loyalty or faithfulness! It is filthier than that. It's a dog's existence or the greed of a pig. A lazy pig that wants, desires and begs for all! It is the most unsightly greed of all!"</p><p>"Uhk."</p><p>"Even if you do drive of the Witch's Cult, I shall destroy the camp you belong to and anyone involved with it with my bare hands. All for harboring such a despicable beast!"</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"Take some pride in this...the destruction of the Emilia Camp will be because of your actions."</p><p>While she said this Subaru got pissed and some of his anti magic energy leaked out, Priscilla noticed it was eliminating the mana in the air and quickly threw him across the room. But when she looked at him he was glaring at her with his red demonic eyes now red with slits. Priscilla quickly called Al to take him out. Not even Al could hear Subaru's muttering as he was saying...</p><p>"You'll pay for this."</p><p>As Subaru was being escorted out, Priscilla noticed his tail as she saw him still glaring at her. As soon as he was gone Priscilla thought back to when Subaru was eliminating the mana in the air as if it was nothing. "Just what was that? There was no mana interference in the atmosphere yet he was eliminating it...just what is he!?" Priscilla angrily thought as she looked at the very same spot she man handled him not so long ago as she remembered that demonic glare. It frustrated her.</p><p>"That damn stuck-up bitch! she's forgetting I'm the one who saved her life when we first met!"</p><p>Subaru angrily thought as he bit his bottom lip in frustration...</p><p>"Wow! Hey onii-san, are you okay? Your lip is bleeding are you alright?"</p><p>"Huh? N-Nothing to worry about kid, I'm fine."</p><p>"Well, Mimi sometimes bites herself when she eats reeeeelly fast! Want me to heal you?"</p><p>No, that's fine thanks.</p><p>Subaru found himself speaking to a little beast human, a small orange haired cat girl, he deduced her name was Mimi.</p><p>He thought she was just a curious, nice girl. But he tried to brush her off, his time was limited and he was still pissed of so-</p><p>"Hey Mimi. Don't go causing mischief for other people."</p><p>"...Anastasia Hoshin."</p><p>"Oh, well if it isn't you! Hi Natsuki-kun, feeling better?"</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>Still, Subaru scanned the area in case another person he hated was nearby.</p><p>"Relax Natsuki-kun. Julius is on other business he's not here.</p><p>"...That so?"</p><p>And so Subaru asked an audience with her, and she obliged...but as they walked Subaru furrowed his brows.</p><p>"Priscilla. An uptight woman with no respect. Al. We may be from the same world but he's 'grade a' useless in this situation."</p><p>He clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Pisses me off"</p><p>Meeting in a casual eatery, they sat to discuss some matters pertaining Subaru's predicament. And so Anastasia did him a favor...</p><p>"I've written down the location of a shop that should still have a dragon carriage available. Here's my signature, really it's all you need Natsuki-kun."</p><p>"So high and mighty about it huh?"</p><p>"Hey when the opportunity arises right?"</p><p>He hesitantly took the note but Anastasia insisted on chatting more and she was curious about him she noticed his tail, she also wanted to know his origin so she asked...</p><p>"Say Natsuki-san where are you from?"</p><p>"Like my birth place?"</p><p>"Yeah, tell me."</p><p>"Well, hope you believe me. I'm from beyond the Great Waterfall, from a place called Japan. Far east just before the nation of America. Well, maybe some small islands from between that, but I don't recall their names."</p><p>"...Beyond the Great Waterfall. Ok and about your tail last time I saw you never had a tail and your body wasn't that muscular either, what happened to you?"</p><p>Subaru didn't know how to answer that question, he didn't want to tell anyone he rarely knew especially someone like Anastasia. Last time he checked she said she was a very greedy girl so giving information about what he knew about his new power and how he got it to her was definitely a big no no so he answered with this...</p><p>"Sorry but I'd like to keep that information private."</p><p>''I see.''</p><p>After a few more minutes of small talk...</p><p>"So Karsten has been purchasing all the city's iron supply huh? Hm, so that's why Russell Fellow was there yesterday."</p><p>"OH? Russell Fellow. Good find, thanks Natsuki-kun. That should be some useful info."</p><p>Now, Subaru realized that her light blue eyes saw past him. Like a con artist watching a fool fall into their grasp.</p><p>"...You set me up."</p><p>"You got into a shouting match with Crusch last night and went your own separate ways. I figured now would be the golden opportunity to read you and your emotions, you seem easy that way."</p><p>This trickery and her nonchalant made his blood and his blood boil and his heart race to a fever pitch.</p><p>"Sorry Natsuki-kun, but this is the way of business."</p><p>"How could you mistake my intentions Anastasia? I'm trying to do the right thing! How is it that you could-"</p><p>"-Could what?"</p><p>"Ah.''</p><p>"Let me say something. Your worth is decided by what you have done, and you have done nothing for me to show any value Natsuki-kun. And furthermore, your righteous path should be backed up by concrete actions if you want people to believe in them...I don't see that in you."</p><p>All the deaths. Suffering. Anguish. Scars no one else could see, she just...ridiculed them, bashed them, and called them nothing important.</p><p>At this point Subaru had half a mind to grab a chair and beat her to death with it.</p><p>Mimi sensed this, pointing her staff at him, making the young man back up a step.</p><p>"Onii-san, back away from my lady, otherwise the super strong Mimi will have to hurt ya!"</p><p>"Thank you Mimi, but don't worry. Natsuki-kun here can't do anythin-"</p><p>That's when she noticed the mana in the atmosphere was being wiped out like it was nothing but there was not mana interference. She looked over to the source and to her and Mimi's surprise it was Subaru doing it. The pressure was so much that it was making it hard to breath.</p><p>"W-What's going on he had no power at the castle... so how is he...?"</p><p>And when Anastasia looked into his eyes it slightly terrified her his eyes were red and demonic with his pupils as slits. If looks could kill it would kill her on the spot, even Mimi was terrified.</p><p>After awhile Subaru calmed down and the black aura died down, Anastasia and Mimi regained their composure and when they looked at Subaru again his eyes didn't change they remained the same.</p><p>Subaru was beyond pissed, he wanted nothing more than to bash both their skulls in but her knew he couldn't do that.</p><p>Knowing that bastard Julius served her, he should have expected she was the worst.</p><p>No, they all were. All the participants besides Felt and Emilia were all utter scumbags that were allowing innocent people to die.</p><p>Crusch had no pity for him.</p><p>Priscilla actively declared open hostility towards them.</p><p>And now Anastasia only helped a smidge for the purpose of personal gain.</p><p>Rotten.</p><p>They were rotten.</p><p>This entire country was rotten.</p><p>Filthy, diseased .</p><p>Allowing pure innocent children to be brutally slaughtered.</p><p>Hardworking people to be violated.</p><p>Everything was wrong</p><p>HE HATED IT.</p><p>Though Anastasia was still on guard by the sudden display she saw, she still left before saying this...</p><p>"Bye then Natsuki-kun. Pleasure doing business with you.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"All right then, lets go!</p><p>With that the entire mercenary group left with Anastasia and Mimi all the while Subaru just stood there not acknowledging anyone there until they were all gone was when he slammed his fist on the table making a few cracks on it.</p><p>"DAMN IT!"</p><p>Rem came and the first thing she saw was Subaru slam his fist on the table. As she quickly ran up to him she looked at his eyes. They were the same as before.</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun?"</p><p>Subaru heard Rem and quickly came back to his senses as she looked up at her. She was giving him a worried expression.</p><p>"Subaru-kun, were you able to find anybody to help?''</p><p>"No not one bit, she set me up. Damn her!"</p><p>In the end Subaru and Rem couldn't find anyone to help them defeat the Witch's Cult. So they went to go look for the store Anastasia mentioned, once they did that they would be on their way back to the Roswaal Estate and stop the Witch Cult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4. Run In With The White Whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Subaru's little 'set up' with Anastasia, he and Rem acquired their driver a young man named Otto Suwen. They were also able to contact other merchant carriages as an attempt to evacuate the villagers. While they were riding Subaru couldn't get rid of this...feeling as if something was wrong, that's when he looked to the side and realized that one of the merchants driving the carriage was missing.<br/>"Hey um what happened to the guy with the bandanna that was driving with us?"<br/>Otto, Rem, and all the other merchants looked at Subaru confused as to what he was talking about, Otto was the most confused out of all of them.<br/>"What are you talking about? There's no one their."<br/>"Huh?"<br/>Subaru was about to protest but at that moment Subaru felt something he couldn't explain it in words but the best way he could explain it was by some sort of energy signature or the presence of something coming their way. Subaru decided to take out his phone and turn on the flashlight and what he saw made his blood froze.<br/>It was large yellow eye staring staring right back at him.<br/>Otto took the reins as they did their absolute best to get away from the unknown beast. At one point, when it got to close Rem would attack it with her morning star. It screamed in pain, only for it to seemingly run away into the fog. Subaru looked around noticing that all the carriages were destroyed.<br/>"Why now of all times!?"<br/>Subaru looked over and saw the beast was coming at them again at high speed. Rem waved her palm and fired a barrage of icicles at the creature, it roared loudly as it escaped back into the fog. Suddenly, it attacked from behind, causing the carriage to shake violently. Subaru lost his footing as he flew out from the back of the carriage.<br/>"Subaru-kun!"<br/>"Rem tossed her chain and wrapped it around Subaru, pulling him back in. As Rem was holding him, the beast came closer to the carriage, Otto saw this and screamed at the sight. Honestly the damn fish was so persistent it was starting to get on Subaru's nerves. As the whale was approaching them, Subaru thought of something. In one of his dreams Subaru heard of a thing called 'ki'. Ki was a natural energy given off by people and objects when they move. It exists separate from mana. With the proper training, ki-sensing could be used to predict attacks and others' movements, including natural objects and events found in nature. It could also be used to detect whether someone is lying. As this thought crossed his mine he came up with an idea he was unintentionally ki-sensing that explains why he felt like something was coming. So this time he would try ki-sensing but he needed to focus.<br/>"Ok while Rem is holding of that thing I'm gonna try to sense it's movements but I need to focus."<br/>"In a matter of seconds Subaru was able to pick up on the Whales ki as he quickly turned around to it's direction, at the last second Subaru brought out his Anti Magic energy and coated it around his arm. Rem noticed this and couldn't help but wonder what Subaru was doing. As she was about to ask, Subaru called her name.<br/>"Rem, I need you to throw me to that thing!"<br/>"Subaru-kun! That's dangerous that's The White Whale, one of the three great Mabeasts!"<br/>"Rem. Do you trust me?"<br/>"Of course I do, always."<br/>"Then throw me to that whale I have a plan."<br/>Though Rem hesitated at first, she grabbed Subaru and threw him out the carriage towards the Whale. Subaru used his now covered Anti Magic arm and punched the Whale as it screamed in pain. The punch was so great that the Whale crashed to the ground forming a crater under it, stunning it momentarily. Rem quickly grabbed Subaru and pulled him back into the carriage as she was making sure he was alright.<br/>"I stunned it. Only for awhile though, Otto move faster!"<br/>As soon as he said that Otto quickly grabbed the reins and drove out of there. The group made it out alive but the same thing couldn't be said for the other merchants, in fact when Subaru brought it up Rem and Otto looked at him confused to what he was talking about. Subaru was extremely confused about this because he could've swore he saw the other merchants with them so something wasn't adding up. That's when he realized that the fog the Whale was using must have been some kind of magic.<br/>"I see so that's why Rem and Otto don't remember the other merchants. They got hit by the fog so they were forgotten. But now is not the time for this we have to hurry up and get to the mansion and evacuate everyone."<br/>Subaru and the others were able to make it back to the Mather's Domain but unknown to them the White Whale was still following them.<br/>When they made it to the mansion the first thing they did was rush through the doors<br/>"Emilia! Ram! Anyone!"<br/>Ram and Emilia soon quickly walked down the stairs and met up with everyone. As soon as Emilia and Ram saw Subaru, what they saw shocked the both of them. Subaru was a lot more muscular and he had a black tail, they both knew Subaru was never that muscular he was average but not like that and he especially never had a tail.<br/>"Subaru? Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to stay-<br/>She was about to finish but what she noticed shocked her, Subaru had no magic in fact he didn't even have a gate.<br/>"Subaru, what's happened to you?"<br/>"Look now is not the time! The Witch Cult is coming! We have to get you and the villagers out of here!"<br/>"Witch's Cult? How do you know-"<br/>"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"<br/>Emilia trembled with fear as she heard Subaru yell at the top of his lungs but what scared her more was his eyes, they weren't the same... they were red with his pupils replaced as slits. Ram noticed this and was trying not to show how scared she was but she failed as she started trembling to.<br/>Subaru noticed this and calmed down.<br/>"Look now is not the time for questions we have to hurry and evacuate before it's to late!"<br/>But at that moment they heard an explosion, they hurried to the cause of the explosion and to their absolute horror it came from the village. But at that moment something grabbed Ram and Otto, as they turned around they saw cultist already in the mansion but to Subaru's absolute horror was the same man that twisted Rem in unimaginable and brutal ways. This man was the Sin Archbishop of sloth Petelguese Romanee Conti.<br/>Before they could even do anything Ram and Otto's bodies were torn apart, limb from limb. Seeing this Rem started to tear up.<br/>"N-Neesama. NEESAMA!"<br/>Rem fell to her knees and began crying as Emilia quickly summoned icicles and shot them at the cultist as they dodged the attack but to their surprised Subaru appeared right behind them and bashed their heads in. He was pissed, first he did that to Rem and now Ram. Making Rem cry, he would never forgive him as long as he lived.<br/>"YOU BASTARD!"<br/>"Ah a believer in love! You wouldn't happen to be pride would you?"<br/>"No I'm nowhere near being your so called pride I'm nothing like you bastards!"<br/>"The smell never lies."<br/>Rem couldn't contain her anger anymore as she brought her morning star and summoned her horn. As Emilia was backing her up by summoning more ice and pointing it towards the Archbishop.<br/>"YOU BASTARDS... YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY AND MY REASON TO LIVE! BUT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH... YOU HAD TO COME AND TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY REASON FOR DYING TO!?"<br/>As Rem rushed at Petelguese, Subaru could see two hands coming out of the Archbishop's back Subaru quickly noticed that he was attempting to grab Rem like he did in the other loop. So Subaru called out to her just in time for her to dodge.<br/>"Rem! Move to the left!"<br/>As Rem heard this she did as Subaru told her, as she dodged to the left she and Emilia couldn't believe what they saw. Right where Rem was supposed to get hit was a crater, but somehow Subaru could see it and they couldn't. But the one that was shocked out of all of them was Petelguese.<br/>"Y-You can see it!? How can this be!? No one should be able to see the Unseen Hands but me me me me me! AH MY BRAIN TREMBLES!"<br/>Right when things couldn't get worse Subaru sensed a familiar ki, as it was heading towards the mansion, his blood froze as he slowly turned around.<br/>"Y-You gotta be kidding me?"<br/>Emilia and Rem heard what he said and they turned around and what they saw terrorized the both of them. It was the White Whale coming right towards them at high speeds. Subaru couldn't figure out why or how the White Whale caught up to them let alone find them, but that's when he had a flashback when they were being chased by it.<br/>"The White Whale is on the three great Mabeasts!"<br/>Subaru forgot that he had the Witch's scent and because of that the Whale was able to find them in no time. While Rem and Emilia were distracted, Petelguese took the opportunity to use his unseen hands and grabbed Emilia by surprise.<br/>"EMILIA!"<br/>"S-Subaru..."<br/>Subaru ran right towards her trying his absolute best to try and reach her, but he was to late. Right at that moment her neck snapped. Petelguese snapped her neck.<br/>Subaru punched Petelguese so hard he sent him flying to the wall. He grabbed Emilia and regrouped with Rem. As Subaru was cradling Emilia's body in his arms Rem was comforting him she to was crying not out of pity but sadness.<br/>As Petelguese emerged from the rubble he summoned more unseen hands to try and kill both Subaru and Rem. Right when they were about to grab them Puck came out of nowhere freezing everything around him. He grew into a large beast as he looked at Petelguese.<br/>"Ah it appears I'm about to meet my end. How a miserable way to go, but it doesn't matter the ordeal has been complete and my love will live on for my beloved witch. HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."<br/>Petelguese was just laughing as he froze to death. Puck looked over to Subaru and Rem with disdain. Puck went to freeze Rem first, as Rem felt herself getting colder by the second she looked over to Subaru with frozen tears and placed her hands on his cheeks.<br/>"Subaru-kun, Rem loves you-"<br/>She couldn't even finish her sentence as she was frozen to pieces. With Rem out of the way Puck then turned to Subaru with nothing but disgust written on his face.<br/>"All right Subaru lets have a talk, you committed three sins. You broke your promise with Emilia in the capital. You tarnished her feelings. And now you have killed her!"<br/>"In accordance with my contract I shall now destroy the world. But first I must deal with you...!<br/>"The White Whale Emerged from the now destroyed mansion and charged at Puck, releasing a large amount of fog as it did.<br/>"You even brought gluttony here to? Oh I suppose you guys call it the White Whale now. You are absolutely useless."<br/>After hearing that Subaru began laughing at himself. He was laughing at his own uselessness.<br/>"Why am I laughing? Oh I know why, I got Emilia, Rem, Ram, and Otto killed. Even with this new power I still couldn't protect them in this loop. But in the next one I will master this power and I won't fail!"<br/>"...You truly are slothful Subaru."<br/>With that Subaru froze to death and shattered away as he heard this.<br/>Subaru awoke in the Marketplace with Rem right next to him.<br/>He grabbed her hand and ran off with her, running through the streets as he continued. When Rem finally stopped him, he turned around and apologized. They found a spot in some old ruins that overlooked the city, Subaru apologized again for his behavior. But then, asked Rem to run away with him.<br/>Some time passed, but Rem couldn't do it. She said that had Subaru asked her with a smile then she might have accepted, but the way he was now she didn't. Subaru lost his composure at this point as they both began to argue with each other.<br/>"What do you know!? Just what the hell do you know about me huh!? Do you have any idea what I done before I got into the situation with all of you, do you have any idea what I done!? Nothing that's what I had all that time all that freedom I could have done something but I didn't do a damn thing! Do you know what it's like to be an absolute failure of a person and still believe you can do more than you already could!? It's a joke! It's pathetic to not realize and just laugh at yourself when they realize this, right Rem!? RIGHT!?"<br/>"Even with this new power I still can't do anything. I'm the lowest of the low...nothing but a fraud. I'm absolute scum! And I'm no damn hero! I know myself better than anyone else could!"<br/>"Your wrong! How much do you know about the Subaru-kun that I see!?"<br/>"Why?...Why do you love me so much?"<br/>"Because, your my hero Subaru-kun."/p<br/>"...What?"<br/>"You had the courage to face a group of Mabeasts alone, even without the strength to do so. You fought hard so Nee-sama and me had a chance to escape."<br/>"But...you also said the words I needed to hear the most when I needed them. Subaru-kun your my hero! And I love you! No matter how much you fallen, or how much others don't believe in you...Rem will always believe! Rem will always be by your side!"<br/>Subaru began to cry and fall over but was caught by Rem who hugged him tightly. She then smiled as she gave him kiss on his forehead.<br/>Subaru slowly rose up as he stared at Rem.<br/>"Let's begin again, okay? Starting over from here Subaru-kun.<br/>"Starting over?"<br/>"Yes Subaru-kun. Lets start again from the beginning. No...FROM ZERO!"<br/>It was those words that made Subaru return back from the abyss of his sadness and back to reality. In fact he was so happy that his tail was wagging back and forth, Rem noticed this and giggled.<br/>But...<br/>"Rem."<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"I love Emilia."<br/>"Yes."<br/>"I want to see a future with her alive and happy. But..."<br/>"...But?"<br/>"I want to see a future where your by my side to. Not just you, but Beatrice, Ram, hell even Roswaal...probably."<br/>Rem giggled at that comment.<br/>"I want to see a bright future where everyone can smile and be happy, without any more pain. Rem will you help me?"<br/>"...Geez, Subaru-kun is a horrible person asking this of someone he just rejected."<br/>"It's hard to ask this of a person who rejected my once in a lifetime proposal."<br/>The two laughed together, returning back to their usual selves.<br/>Rem gave a polite bow and took Subaru's hand, only to be surprised by a sudden hug from him.<br/>"Watch Rem! Watch as the man you fell in love with, become the greatest hero in this world!"<br/>Rem heard this and began to cry into his chest.<br/>"I'm watching you Emilia. And Rem, your watching me. So I can't back down from here!"<br/>Subaru looked up at the blue sky over him, with a new determined expression.<br/>"I'll master this power and use it to protect everyone that's dear to me, to protect Rem."<br/>"My life in another world starts again...FROM ZERO!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5. Upcoming Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru had later returned with Rem to discuss a deal with Crusch, Anastasia, and Russell Fellow, merchant guild president, in a plan to take down the White Whale. While the meeting was shaky at first, Crusch accepted his deal, using her Divine Protection of Wind Reading to do so.<br/>"Divine Protections are really amazing though."<br/>"Well, yes Natsuki Subaru. Though how do you know when the Whale will appear? You didn't mention anything about it."<br/>Subaru decided to answer truthfully since he was working with Crusch he wasn't going to lie about how he knew she could just sense it, so he decided to tell her about Ki.</p><p>"Well that's easy, I can read it's Ki."<br/>As Subaru said this he gained the attention of everyone in the room, even Rem was curious.</p><p>"Ki?"</p><p>"Yeah, you see Ki is a natural source of energy given off by people and objects when they move. It exists separate from mana."</p><p>"I see, and how does this Ki work?"</p><p>"Well, with the proper training, Ki-sensing can be used to predict attacks and others' movements, including natural objects and events found in nature. It can also be used to read peoples emotions and detect whether someone is lying or not."<br/>The information shocked Crusch as well as Felix, and Wilhelm. They didn't know such a thing existed. But Rem was mostly shocked that Subaru could do something like that, she wondered if she could learn how to do Ki-sensing to.</p><p>"So since we are preparing for the upcoming battle I'm gonna go train. See you tomorrow."<br/>With that Subaru left the mansion and went to the forest to train, as he made it to the forest Subaru only had two things in mind, to have better control of his anti magic and his Ki. And to find out how to summon the Anti Magic Swords. Subaru knew about the Anti magic swords he just didn't know how to summon them. That was his main goal.</p><p>"Ok in my dreams that white haired kid was able to pull the swords out of that same book, but people don't use those here they use gates and in my case it's different. I'm no longer human I'm a devil, not only that the book became a part of me so how am I supposed to do it?"</p><p>Subaru at that moment came up with an idea, if the book was a part of him now then all he had to do was try to draw out that power. It would be the same as he drew out his anti magic, but this time he would try to summon the sword.</p><p>"If I can summon that sword then maybe I might be able to do more against that damn whale, though I'm gonna have to focus really hard for this since it's my first time doing it."</p><p>Subaru already knew what the sword looked like, all he had to do was visualize it. As Subaru stretched his arm out, he closed his eyes and visualized. As he felt something in his hand he opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. It was the same broad sword with the same black markings as before.</p><p>"I-I did it...I finally did it! ALL RIGHT!"</p><p>"Now all I have to do is make it disappear and reappear until I get the hang of it then after that I'll try to make it bigger and see what I can do."</p><p>Subaru was training with the sword slashing trees and Mabeasts. All the while using the same techniques from his dream he remembered every single technique. All the while he was working on his Ki-sensing and anti magic control. For his Ki-sensing he would focus and sense for the movements of animals in the forest, and for his anti magic he would draw it out and coat it around his arm's making them black.<br/>Subaru was training for 6 hours straight until he felt like it was time to go back to the mansion, as Subaru left the forest after getting his 6 hours of training in he made it back to the mansion. As he got there he saw a bunch of carriages and soldiers and a bunch of mages packing all kinds of things in the carriage. He met up with Felix and they began talking.<br/>After that they parted ways and Subaru went to his room and slept, while Subaru slept he had another dream he saw the same book but it was different the book had a clover with three leaves. Apparently the books were called grimoires and wherever it came from it was common but the rarest one of all was the 4 leaf clover grimoire. He also learned that there were three leaves of the clover that represented hope, faith, and love. And within the 4th leaf represented good luck, and within the 5th... DWELLS A DEVIL.</p><p>This left Subaru with so many questions. But before he could even think he saw the same white haired kid, but this time he saw a black haired boy. He was really tall and he had the 4 leaf clover grimoire. He also had a little fairy next to him, it looked like a fairy to be honest.<br/>But what he saw next shocked him...he became one with the little fairy as he grew a green crown on the side of his head. And pulled out a green sword, all of his attacks were wind based so Subaru came to the conclusion that he used wind magic. He was moving so fast that it would look like a blur to the naked eye, but as Subaru was watching this he also learned what it was called. Apparently it was called "Spirit Magic" which was a rare form of magic that allows the user to summon an elemental spirit to aid them.<br/>These spirits bond with and serve individual mages who have the same magic attribute as them. Each spirit possesses immense magic power and can increase their master's own magic power and spells. And in order to use this magic to its full potential, specific spells are required, which are stored within the grimoire.</p><p>Seeing this reminded Subaru of a certain half elf as he remembered that she uses spirit arts with her spirit Puck, so maybe he could teach her about it after all of this was over. Subaru also remembered he has a high affinity for spirits so maybe he could tell Beatrice about this, maybe even by some miracle make a contract with her and teach her...if she was willing to that is.<br/>When Subaru woke up he sat down and took awhile to let all this information sink in. He knew he wasn't human anymore, he was a devil now so did this mean he had a devil inside him all the while being a devil himself? It seemed like that was the case but before he could think about it any further he looked at his right hand and noticed the same 5 leaf clover symbol was on his right hand.</p><p>"What the...when did it appear on my hand? Well it doesn't matter, if Rem or anyone see's this they are going to be suspicious of me. I better find something to cover my hand like a glove or something."</p><p>And right when he said that, he saw a black glove on the desk.<br/>"Well speak of the devil."</p><p>He walked over to the desk and put it on his right hand and confirmed that it was a perfect fit. And with that he left his room and met up with Rem, They both greeted each other and went to meet up with Crusch and her army for the upcoming battle against the White Whale. Subaru and Rem had to pick ground dragons for the upcoming battle, Subaru picked a brown one and decided to name it Patrasche. The ground dragon apparently liked it's name as it allowed Subaru to pet it.</p><p>"Felix, I'll take this one it was love at first sight."</p><p>"Alright! but don't say love at first sight Subaru-kyun otherwise you'll make Rem-chyan all pouty."</p><p>Rem actually pouted at this statement.</p><p>"Rem is not, Rem can be nice to it!"</p><p>Rem intensely gazed at the ground dragon, now called Patrasche, and it was as if sparks were flying between the two.<br/>After a boisterous meeting between Crusch and her followers. There they met more allies including a large demi human named Ricardo.</p><p>"Oho! So your the one who started this whole gig?"</p><p>"Are...are you with Anastasia's group?"</p><p>"Yup, names Ricardo good to meet ya. You to little lady."</p><p>Ricardo patted Subaru on the back and left to go catch up with Anastasia. Later Subaru and Rem were on their way to Flugel Tree while he and Ricardo had a small conversation on the way there.</p><p>It was now nighttime and Subaru and Rem went of to go look at the giant tree in person while Crusch and her army got ready for the upcoming battle. Rem explained her belief in his abilities, and claimed that she had absolute faith in him.<br/>"Rem..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I told you that I love Emilia..."</p><p>"Yes...you did."</p><p>"But..."<br/>He got close to her and looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>"But whenever I look at you, my heart flutters."/p</p><p>"Subaru-kun..."</p><p>"I just don't know Rem, I guess I like you to."</p><p>"...Rem doesn't mind being your second wife."</p><p>"I'll talk to Emilia-tan about it, if she's okay with it."</p><p>"Yes, Rem will do her best as well." Rem said with a now determined look on her face.</p><p>Later, before things were put into motion, they spoke to Wilhelm about his own purpose in this fight. He was fighting to avenge his own wife, Theresia Van Astrea, the previous Master Sword Saint, who was killed by the White Whale. He had been tracking it down for years now, and with Subaru's help, he had finally found it.</p><p>"Thank you Subaru-dono. With this, I may very well visit my wife's grave with my restored honor."</p><p>"Don't just thank me, I really didn't do much! But still, I'll do everything I can to help you take this bastard down."</p><p>Wilhelm shared a friendly fist bump as everyone moved to prepare for the ensuing battle. The time came as Subaru now had his eyes closed and he was just sitting there while Rem was looking at him wondering what he was doing, but that was when Subaru opened his eyes looked up and narrowed them.</p><p>"It's here."</p><p>As Subaru said this his alarm went off.</p><p>All the soldiers and Crusch readied there positions. When they looked up that's when they saw it. The White Whale was towering over them as Crusch and all the other soldiers looked in utter horror.</p><p>The White Whale has appeared and the battle of the century was about to take place right at this very field.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 Subjugating The White Whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There it is..."</p><p>Rem saw Subaru narrow his eyes and looked in the same direction his eyes were directed at. There she saw moon, and a large figure flying towards them. Soon everyone saw it and realized what it was. The White Whale came close, as it flew right above them roaring as it did. Crusch was about to give the order to fire but...</p><p>"Let him have it!"</p><p>"Al Huma!"</p><p>Patrasche speed of with Subaru and Rem mounted on top, Rem fired ice magic at the beast, hitting it's underbelly. Crusch and the others were shocked by this act of bravery as they could see Subaru looking back them with his rist raised high in the air.</p><p>"Everyone! fallow those two fools into battle!"</p><p>The entire army charged forward. Magical cannons fired their beams at the side of the Whale, it roared loudly at the impacts. Another cannon fired the Night-banisher spell high into the air, making the night sky as bright as daylight. The entire military bombarded it with fire blasts and even more magical beams. Some soldiers flung flails and even spears at the beast.</p><p>Finally Wilhelm leapt into the fray and jumped onto the White Whale, he sliced into the monster with rapid slashes all around the giant creature. Then he was knocked off, only to be caught by his ground dragon. At this Subaru decided to lead it away from Wilhelm.</p><p>"Lets go Rem!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>The White Whale followed them for awhile as it was sliced by a powerful green wind slash. Below it was Crusch who used her Hundred Man Sword Strike on the creature, instantly grabbing it's enraged attention. It releases a massive roar at another group of soldiers blowing them away as it charged right at her. Then it was hit on the side by Mimi and Hetaro's sonic blast. The attack was quickly followed up by Anastasia's Fang of Iron mercenary group, who attacked from the side. They hacked and slashed at it while Crusch went around and used more of her Sword Strike to injure the beast more.</p><p>The White Whale became angry and released a huge shockwave around itself and sent people flying. The White Whale then tried to continue towards Subaru, but Wilhelm was flung into the air by Ricardo and was able to slice away more of the White Whale. Finally he reached it's left eye and actually cut it out. The Whale screamed in pain, as Wilhelm fell back to the ground near Subaru. Lifting up the eye with his sword, he started back at the beast, nearly drenched in blood.</p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>Just then, they all noticed the Whale's remaining eye turned blood red and a humongous humming sound was coming out of the White Whale. Immediately, the White Whale let out a powerful roar that made everyone that made everyone wince in pain, even Ricardo and Wilhelm.</p><p>Then it stopped...just as powerful fog exploded out of the White Whale.</p><p>The entire area was now encased with fog as Subaru and Rem were trying to regroup with everyone. In the distance they could hear the death cries of many of their comrades as they were picked off by the White Whale. Subaru and the other survivors later regrouped as they tried to figure out how to escape the fog.</p><p>They then heard a loud high pitched screech all around them, soon after the soldiers fell into a state of madness. Even Rem clutched her head in pain, the only one that wasn't affected at all was Subaru.</p><p>"Rem! What is this!?"</p><p>"It's like mana intoxication, but much worse."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>Subaru realized he had to give the healers all the time they needed, so he raced off with Rem to catch the Whale's attention.</p><p>He did the only thing he knew that would get it's attention.</p><p>"I can Return by-"</p><p>Just then he felt the pain in his chest just as usual...but he heard something...</p><p>"-ve you."</p><p>Subaru panted as he returned back to normal.</p><p>"Well Rem? Do I smell?"</p><p>"Yes! You stink."</p><p>"That's the answer I wanted, but did you have to say it like that?"</p><p>The White Whale followed them in the thick fog. But is suddenly appeared next to them again, they dodged it thanks to the quick assistance of Wilhelm and Ricardo.</p><p>Mimi and Hetaro also appeared letting out their sonic scream and sending the White Whale away. Wilhelm kept slicing into the White Whale alongside Ricardo.</p><p>"This is actually getting exciting ya know!?"</p><p>"Still, to believe that a mere beast such as this took out my wife. I didn't think it was possible."</p><p>The White Whale moved around as it forced both men to fly off the White Whale. Wilhelm took the chance to slice off it's tail as his ground dragon caught him.</p><p>"Wilhelm-san!"</p><p>"Be on guard! It's still somewhere around here."</p><p>They all stopped as they searched around the area to see where it would attack from.</p><p>That's when Subaru looked up and saw the massive cloud of fog falling towards them.</p><p>"THE FOG IS COMING DOWN! RUN!"</p><p>They all attempted to scatter away, but the force of blast sent them all flying away.</p><p>Wilhelm fell down hard, next to a stray flower. He looked at it, remembering something from his somber past...</p><p>"GET OUT OF THERE!"</p><p>Wilhelm was to late to react, as he was swallowed up by the White Whale.</p><p>Subaru could only stare in utter shock, before he heard a voice yell out to him.</p><p>"WE GOT TROUBLE!"</p><p>Subaru was knocked away by Ricardo from a fin of the White Whale and caught by Rem. Sadly, they saw Ricardo covered in a fountain of blood.</p><p>Above them, they saw the White Whale flying above them, letting out a victorious roar.</p><p>Subaru simply stared as not one but three White Whales circled around them, the purple light's from their backs being the only light seen as the Night-Banisher was now gone. Many soldiers around them fell to their knees and simply had the expression that they had given up.</p><p>Even Crusch was losing hope in surviving the fight.</p><p>Subaru looked over to Rem who had a frightened look stuck on her face.</p><p>Then it dawned on him...</p><p>"I like it better when she's smiling instead."</p><p>Subaru smacked his cheeks as he got on Patrasche and picked up Rem bridal style.</p><p>"Subaru-kun!?"</p><p>"Were not giving up Rem! It doesn't suit us right? Not you, not me, and not everyone else here!"</p><p>Subaru then allowed Rem to take the reins as they charged toward the White Whales. As Rem was driving Subaru used his Ki-sensing to sense Wilhelm's Ki and soon enough he found it and told Rem to attack it.</p><p>The rest of the soldiers were doing their best to make it towards Flugel Tree, but many of them were picked off by the White Whales. Crusch did her best to stave off the Whales, but she was becoming exhausted and practically no one around her was helping.</p><p>She then saw Rem jump up onto one of the Whales and heard Subaru scream out.</p><p>"Keep it up Rem! If we get him out of before it swallows him, we may be able to save him."</p><p>Rem continued attacking with her Morningstar with all her might, but the Whale kept on chasing after Subaru when it smelled him.</p><p>"The only one who can sniff Subaru-kun is REM!"</p><p>She hit it several times but it kept moving forward, Subaru was able to escape death thanks to the quick movements of Patrasche. Subaru sensed another Whale heading straight towards him from the side, ready to fire the Fog of Elimination at him.</p><p>But he was saved in the nick of time by the Mimi and Hetaro, firing away the fog with their Sonic Scream. He was even able to hear the good news that Ricardo survived the encounter earlier and was taken to Felix.</p><p>A comment made by Ricardo made him realize something really important</p><p>"When we attacked it, it seemed lighter and weaker than before! We must be tiring it out!"</p><p>"So that's it!"</p><p>Then he saw movement in the White Whale's side. Rem saw it as well and attacked it, Mimi and Hetaro assisting in opening a small hole in it's side. From that hole a hand emerged. Wilhelm let out a pained scream as he fell back down to the ground. Subaru caught him in the air and laid him down on the ground.</p><p>"Wilhelm-san!"</p><p>"...Too careless."</p><p>He fell into unconsciousness, at the moment Subaru asked the two Pearlbaton siblings to take him to Felix.</p><p>As he walked away, they asked what he was going to do... only to see him bring his hand out and smile. Rem questioned this... only to hear a familiar sound.</p><p>"Rem!"</p><p>"Subaru-kun!"</p><p>"Yup. It's time to bring this fight to it's climax!"</p><p>Subaru got on Patrasche with Rem taking the reins, as he held out a fist and screamed as loud as he could.</p><p>"Everyone! Lets do this! This fight is reaching the final round! Urah!"</p><p>"Subaru-kun?"</p><p>"Come on Rem, join me okay? I have a plan."</p><p>"...Yes!"</p><p>She smiled as they both raised their fist into the air, while Patrasche stuck out her head high.</p><p>Subaru told Crusch that the two White Whales that they were fighting were copies of the original flying above them, watching the fight from a fair distance. He also told Crusch and Rem about his plan, Crusch seemed shocked but she still agreed while Rem was hesitant at first but she also agreed.</p><p>In the end it was decided that Subaru and Rem would go and take care of the original White Whale while everyone else took care of the copies.</p><p>As soon as Subaru and Rem got close enough, Rem formed a huge shard of ice with her magic and sent it flying at the Whale. It appeared to have missed it's target, but Subaru was now standing on the horn of the White Whale highest in the sky and out of reach.</p><p>"Wow you sure are a sight up close but I'm going to need you to fall."</p><p>Subaru who was now out of sight of the others due to high altitude quickly summoned the Demon Slayer Sword and jumped of the Whale's horn cutting it's remaining eye, completely blinding it.</p><p>"Ok you bastard because of you I had to watch Rem and all my friends die and experience such horrible trauma!"</p><p>When he said that time froze and Subaru felt that same pain in his chest, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Subaru opened his eyes and realized he was free falling with the Whale chasing him.</p><p>"Ok so this sword's name is called the Demon Slayer Sword, and apparently it can cut magic. Good thing I learned this during those 6 hours of training, otherwise it could be a lot worse. Now lets try what I was working on."</p><p>Subaru focused and made his sword bigger than it's original size, it wasn't as big as how the white haired kid did it but it was still big enough to slam the Whale on the ground. Subaru swung the sword down on the Whale, hard enough to make it fall right where Flugel Tree was. As soon as the Whale crashed near the tree, Rem wrapped her chain around Subaru and dragged him towards her chest carresing his face.</p><p>"Thanks for saving me."</p><p>"No thank you for the treat."</p><p>"Wait what-?"</p><p>They had no time to talk as the Tree began falling on the Whale trapping it. Subaru smiled at this as he screamed out in a victorious manner.</p><p>"Eat this you bastard!"</p><p>Subaru hit the Whale so hard a crater was formed under it knocking the Whale out. As the tree crushed the White Whale, the resulting shockwave sent Subaru, Rem, and many other's flying away. After a few moments the fog cleared up and the Whale was pinned to the ground by the great tree but also by the force of Subaru's attack. On top of the Whale was a now fully recovered Wilhelm.</p><p>He sliced and stabbed into the now trapped beast.</p><p>Every slice brought a memory of him and his wife.</p><p>The day they first met.</p><p>The flowers they would gave at.</p><p>The day she saved him during the Demi-Human Civil War.</p><p>The small fight they had afterwards</p><p>The moment he defeated her in a sword fight and when he professed his love to her.</p><p>Their marriage.</p><p>Their son.</p><p>Her very last day with him...before she went of to battle the White Whale.</p><p>After so many slices, he raised his sword up high into the air and spoke softly to the near dead beast.</p><p>"Sleep for all eternity."</p><p>He stabbed it one last time in it's head...and with that the White Whale let out one last breath and slept for all, eternity never to wake up again.</p><p>Wilhelm Van Astrea looked up at the early morning sky and proclaimed loudly.</p><p>"Theresia. It is over. I...I...I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"</p><p>Crusch stood before everyone who could see her and proclaimed.</p><p>"The White Whale, scourge of humanity for the last 400 years, has been defeated! By the sword of Wilhelm Van Astrea!"</p><p>Everyone let out cheers and applause, some even cried of joy at their victory.</p><p>Meanwhile with Subaru and Rem...</p><p>"Can you please say I love you?</p><p>"...Isn't it obvious? If your not with me I can't live on."</p><p>"Ahhh...I'm so happy."</p><p>"No Rem wait..."</p><p>"I love you so much...Subaru-kun."</p><p>"Don't fuck with me here! Stay by my side Rem!"</p><p>"Can...Rem stay by your side?"</p><p>"...The answer is obvious isn't it? I won't let you go to anyone else's side!"</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun..."</p><p>Subaru brought his face closer to hers and spoke with affection in his voice.</p><p>"You are mine... I won't let anyone else have you."</p><p>"Proposal accepted!"</p><p>Subaru almost flew back back as Rem sat back up, realizing too late that she was faking her death to get him to be more honest with her.</p><p>"You sneaky little demon!"</p><p>"Yes Rem is your little demon. And now Rem is to be by your side! You can't take it back."</p><p>"Geez, Rem..."</p><p>They soon had their foreheads together as they smiled happily, Subaru was so happy that his tail was wagging back and forth, Rem noticed and this and couldn't help but giggle at it. They just sat there as the morning sun rising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7. Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now several minutes after the battle and everyone was preparing to leave in two teams. One group would head back to the capital for the wounded to take the White Whale's head with them. While the other group would go with Subaru and help fight the Witch's Cult. Crusch and Wilhelm finished a conversation with Subaru on allowing the soldiers and the Fangs of Iron to help him.</p><p>Felix told Rem that she couldn't come along with the group because her injuries were to severe, Subaru walked towards Rem so she would listen to Felix, but she wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"Rem, Felix is right you need to rest and go with the other group."</p><p>"No! Rem wants to stay with Subaru-kun, So that way you won't get hurt! I can't bear it!"</p><p>At this point Subaru couldn't convince her otherwise so he came up with an idea. It was far fetched but it was worth a shot.</p><p>"Rem I need you to close your eyes ok?"</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>Subaru placed his hand on Rem's forehead and concentrated, he had better Ki control but he never tried using it like this, so it was kinda hard at first. But after a few minutes Subaru got the hang of it and transferred his Ki to Rem so she wouldn't overwork herself.</p><p>Rem felt like she was a new person, her mana reserves were completely restored along with her physical injuries, they weren't even there. Rem was good as new, she and Felix couldn't help but be shocked at this. Subaru was never a healer so the fact that he was able to do this shocked both of them. Especially Felix.</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun... what did you do?"</p><p>"I used my Ki to heal you. So now you'll be able to come with us. To be honest, I didn't know I could do that stuff with Ki."</p><p>"Subaru-kyun is just full of surprises isn't he?"</p><p>Hearing this Subaru couldn't help but scratch his head from embarrassment, with that Crusch and her group left to the Capital. Subaru and Rem waved them off and the two met up with Ricardo, Mimi, and the other remaining Fangs of Iron members, as well as Felix and Wilhelm, as they were prepared to discuss the mission.</p><p>But Subaru noticed another group was coming towards them.</p><p>When they looked over, Mimi was excited to see that her other brother Tivey was coming, along with more of the Iron Fang members. But they also saw someone that angered Subaru and surprised Rem.</p><p>"W...Why is he with them."</p><p>"Subaru-kun..."</p><p>Ahead of them was Anastasia's knight, the man that whooped Subaru's ass at the castle was none other than Julius, riding a radiant blue ground dragon. His eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of them.</p><p>Julius dismounted from his ground dragon and stared at Subaru and Rem, mostly Subaru he couldn't help but noticed some 'changes' to his body.</p><p>"I take it your doing well?"</p><p>"...Uh yeah totally! Nothing that a little spit and rest wouldn't fix. By the way, have you come up with an appropriate apology for going so rough on an amateur like me?"</p><p>"I was talking about your injuries to your pride for the subjugation. But I see you've been doing well since then."</p><p>The two laughed, though Subaru's was obviously sarcastic. Julius turned his attention towards Rem and she simply bowed with Julius returning the gesture. After Julius left Subaru let out a bemused sigh.</p><p>The meeting proceeded with Subaru explaining the plans to take down the Witch's Cult and evacuate the villagers. The mood slightly changed when Subaru informed them that there was a Sin Archbishop amongst them. Things calmed down when they decided that Subaru and Wilhelm would be the ones to take him down.</p><p>Riding through the highway, Julius caught up with Subaru and Rem.</p><p>"So you really pulled out a win?"</p><p>"Huh?''</p><p>"The subjugation of the White Whale was a long-standing desire of the Imperial Knights. It seems I owe you my thanks."</p><p>"You don't have to force it."</p><p>"For putting an end to a calamity that all nations ignored for far to long, I thank you."</p><p>"I'm...grateful to you too. For coming to back us up. Even after what happened. About that, I was... Oh, damn it! Crap! I know okay!? I know all to well now! It was my fault. Sorry. I...I apologize."</p><p>"I apologize as well. I can't take back my words and actions, but I apologize from the bottom of my heart, for belittling you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but...I hate your guts. I feel bad for what happened, and I'm grateful you're here. But I still hate your guts. Seriously, I hate you from the deepest part of my heart!"</p><p>"That's fine. I have no intention of befriending you, either."</p><p>After they sorta made up Subaru advanced forward, Rem looked back at Subaru and couldn't help but smile. She knew Subaru wasn't being honest, she knew deep down somewhere that Subaru was truly grateful for Julius coming to back them up.</p><p>There was now a cave which lied miles in the outskirts of the village. It was a cave filled with nothing but pained memories for Natsuki Subaru, but it was also where he got his power. At the entrance stood a lone cultist who was staring down the lone Subaru. The Cultist began biting his bottom lip out of pure excitement.</p><p>"Welcome fellow believer in love! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sin Archbishop representing Sloth, Petelguese Romanee Conti!"</p><p>"Yo."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You said I am supposed to be loved but I don't feel any of that."</p><p>"It happens suddenly for everyone, the moment they realize they are loved. Yes...Lovelovelovelovelove! Hehehehehe!"</p><p>"You sure about that?"</p><p>"Hmm. Though you do have a thicker smell of it. You wouldn't happen to be Pride would you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Of the Six Archbishop positions, the seat of Pride is still left vacant!"</p><p>He then slowly slid over to Subaru as he shifted his body to turn to him.</p><p>"You...let me see your gospel."</p><p>"Gospel?"</p><p>"My brain...TREMBLES!"</p><p>He then shifted through the pages of his own Gospel while laughing manically. He then stopped as he closed the Gospel and looks back at Subaru.</p><p>"You. Are. Not. Here? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here? Answer me!"</p><p>Subaru patted away the Gospel that was now right in his face and gave a fake smile.</p><p>"Oh! That Gospel, why didn't you say so? Now let me see if I...oh man I messed up!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Subaru placed a palm on his forehead as he seemed to laugh at himself.</p><p>"I used it as a coaster last time and it got all dirty...so I threw it out."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Petelgeuse put an uncharacteristic confused expression, but after a few seconds it became one filled with rage.</p><p>"Proof of Love! Unseen Hand!"</p><p>From his back, invisible forces unseen by everyone except Subaru emerged from his back. They were the things that hurt Rem and killed her along with Emilia and Ram. Subaru saw several shadow arms with a violet like aura surrounding them launched at Subaru, but before they could grab him, he jumped back and away from their grasp.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Your special move is called Unseen Hand right? Well if I can see them, it isn't so special now is it!?"</p><p>"You! You can see my Unseen Hand!?"</p><p>Just then, two loud yells sounded of as a shockwave hit behind him and collapsed the cave entrance and the Witch Cultists who were watching. Mimi and Tivey let out another Super Scream as the cave collapsed further.</p><p>"Enjoy being burned alive you bastards! This is payback for all the horrible things you've done!"</p><p>Petelgeuse seemed utterly shocked at the sudden development. He began to rip clumps of his hair off and his eyes began to bleed.</p><p>"My Fingers. My hardworking, diligent, innocent fingers Fingers. Such cruel and vicious deaths was not deserved! Ah! MY BRAIN! MY BRAIN TREMBLES!"</p><p>Petelgeuse turned his attention to the Pearlbaton siblings and was about to release his Unseen Hands at them, but...</p><p>Subaru moved so fast and quickly summoned his Demon Slayer Sword and swung it at Petelgeuse, The Sin Archbishop couldn't even react as the sword smacked him right in the face, resulting in him being sent back meters away from the Pearlbaton twins. When Petelgeuse looked back he saw Subaru's eyes change into red demonic eyes replacing his pupils as slits. Petelgeuse felt so much fear he couldn't even move, he was frozen on the spot.</p><p>"I'm not letting you hurt anymore people you bastard!"</p><p>Petelgeuse and Subaru narrowed their eyes at each other.</p><p>"Yesyesyesyesyes! I see then! Then it shall be! Let us see which one of us is more worthy to receive the Witch's love! Her love! LOOOOOOO-"</p><p>"Nope sorry but were not going to be doing that. I have someone else in mind!"</p><p>Subaru smiled as he looked up in the air, this made Petelgeuse look up. But Wilhelm already landed and swiftly cut him in half like it was nothing.</p><p>After the battle, the two young siblings were searching the body for any useful information. But when Tivey came upon Petelgeuse's Gospel, he became to terrified and threw it away.</p><p>Subaru made his sword disappear which shocked everyone there, including Wilhelm and went to pick it up and read through it. He couldn't read anything in the book so he decided that he was going to hold on to it and try to decipher the book later.</p><p>"Something wrong Felix?"</p><p>"Of course! Nyou shouldn't be something so dangerous as reading a Gospel! Nyothing good will come out of it!"</p><p>"Some sort of superstition around it huh? Regardless, we need to hold on to this so we can learn more about these people as much as we can. So don't worry I'll be careful!"</p><p>"Ferii-chan is doing their best to keep nyou safe! Don't come meowing to me when you get cursed or something!"</p><p>With that, Subaru and the other's regrouped with the others and were discussing their accomplishments with their own battles, Subaru took some time to survey the area. That's when he sensed something coming at rapid speeds, suddenly recognizing the all to familiar black hands coming he let out a scream.</p><p>"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!"</p><p>Rem and everyone else turned around and saw several of their allies up in the air being torn to shreds. They were prepared to attack their assailant, but they were to late their allies were already dead by some invisble force.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>They then heard a familiar voice screaming and looked back down to see Subaru being dragged off by something into the woods.</p><p>"Subaru-kun!"</p><p>Rem chased after him into the woods along with everyone else, but they were blocked by a several Cultists. Rem never lost her momentum and swung her morning star at them, which ended up killing two Cultist. She then used the momentum as she rushed towards the other Cultist, tackling two of them away. One was able to dodge and actually stabbed her in the shoulder.</p><p>Rem stopped running and turned her attention towards the assailant. This startled the Cultist, who couldn't defend himself against from the barrage of punches Rem let loose on his face.</p><p>The others joined in on the battle as well.</p><p>Julius and Wilhelm were now running through the forest and could hear Pearlbatons Sonic Scream in the distance. They moved faster and saw that a female cultist was the one that had Subaru and was releasing her Unseen Hands at them. Luckily there was water still falling from their previous attack. Julius quickly summoned is fire spirit to distract the Cultist and make release Subaru from her grasp.</p><p>Wilhelm quickly took this opportunity to charge forward and cleanly slice through the Cultist.</p><p>"Life is spilling out. My body is drying out. My diligent lifeforce, my heartbeat is stopping. Ahhhh! My brain tremb-"</p><p>The cultist fell to the ground dead.</p><p>While the others had walked back, Subaru saw all around him the gravity of the battle that had taken place. Luckily, Wilhelm was able to give him some warriors advice, which helped Subaru stand firm. Rem came and quickly thanked Wilhelm and nodded.</p><p>After the encounter, the party was on their way to the village when suddenly, it seemed that time had stopped for Subaru. Everything was gone, he was the only there. He also noticed that the world became tinted blue, and that all his companions had disappeared. He dismounted from his unmoving ground dragon to investigate.</p><p>Just then, a familiar voice invaded his mind</p><p>"The Flower!"</p><p>He instantly recognized it to be Rem's voice, as he looked around and found the flower. Subaru quickly used his anti magic energy and coated it around his finger and shot at the flower, completely destroying it. He looked around and realized that he was freed from his illusion, but the only thing on his mind was to look for Rem.</p><p>He looked around and around the area and found some familiar faces huddled near the forest clearing. He rushed over to see them.</p><p>"Hey! Is everyone alright!?"</p><p>There he ran into Ram, who dressed in some strange white cloak.</p><p>"Well, it seems that Rem is here as well. This further confirms that Barusu has not betrayed us."</p><p>"Good to see you to Ram. Also, what would make you think that I would betray you? And secondly, why does Rem's presence further that claim?"</p><p>"Firstly, Barusu here made some grave errors, as he usually does, and had me assuming so."</p><p>"Figures."</p><p>"After Rem and Subaru explained the situation to Ram, and soon after they made it to the village. There Subaru would try to convince the villagers to evacuate... though things went downhill when they started putting the blame on Emilia because of her half elf lineage. Subaru was about to lash out but quickly remembered when they had their fight.</p><p>"Was I just being selfish again?"</p><p>Luckily Felix was able to snap him out of it and Subaru was able to convince the villagers to evacuate with the help of Ram of course.</p><p>While Subaru left to make sure that the defenses were still in tact, he noticed a weird smell and it wasn't pleasant to say the least. It smelled disgusting, when he found the source of the smell it was a Cultist in the carriage disguised as one of the villagers, and he had a bag that was glowing with smoke escaping it.</p><p>At that moment Subaru knew what was about to happen. Before he could react the bag exploded and a bunch of Cultist came out and started slaughtering the villagers. The blast was so huge that the shockwaves sent Subaru flying meters away from the attack, knocking him out.</p><p>When Subaru came to he was met with Julius and Felix looking down at him, making sure he was alright.</p><p>"Thank goodness...You're awake"</p><p>Subaru looked around and saw a bunch of Cultist fighting Soldiers who were doing everything in their power to protect the villagers.</p><p>"How did they get in the village?"</p><p>"They stowed away in the carriages. There was a finger among the merchants, and we didn't take care of him. I failed."</p><p>"This is not the time for regrets. We had Tivey and Madame Rem and Ram evacuate to the mansion along with the village children and the injured. Felix, join them and heal whoever you can."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>When Felix left, Subaru and Julius rushed to the scene only to find Wilhelm fighting one of the fingers.</p><p>"To think, to think, to think, to think! That you would resist us this much!"</p><p>"Your mine!"</p><p>Wilhelm thought as he dashed towards the Finger and stabbed his sword into his chest. But the Finger just smiled at him.</p><p>"In battle, if one focuses on what the Unseen Hand does, one will fail to see what is invisible. That is sloth, yes?"</p><p>The Finger said as he grabbed the blade on his right arm and flashes it to his eye, and self destructed.</p><p>Subaru and Julius could only stare in utter shock. As they witnessed the Finger self destruct and seemingly take Wilhelm with him.</p><p>"Wilhelm!"</p><p>Subaru and Julius quickly went to Wilhelm's aid as he was still breathing but severely injured, as they were treating him another Finger showed up.</p><p>"Why!? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!?"</p><p>They all turned around to see a female cultist clawing her face and biting her fingers as she leered at them.</p><p>"Why do you all still live!? Bend to my diligence!"</p><p>Subaru heard that kind of speech before from another loop and had a theory.</p><p>"Julius!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"The true power of Sloth seems to be some kind of 'mind-transfer' ability. So every time he dies and goes into a new body, he transfers his thoughts and memories to his Fingers!"</p><p>"I see. So do you have a plan?"</p><p>Subaru nodded, making them realize what they had to do.</p><p>Subaru quickly summoned his Anti Magic Sword and led the Finger away from the Cult, while everyone else focused on taking down the rest of the Cult. Subaru was running to the forest when he noticed that the hands were catching up to him, Subaru swung his sword to cut the hands but he couldn't react in time to block or swiftly cut the hands. His attacks were to slow.</p><p>Subaru couldn't react in time as he was punched in the chest and was sent flying into a tree near the woodline. As soon as Subaru collided with the tree he felt like all the wind was knocked right out of him as he was struggling to breath.</p><p>"Damn! If only I could attack and block faster than maybe...!"</p><p>"Then maybe Subaru I could attack and block a lot more quicker!"</p><p>As Subaru thought this, the hands were quickly approaching him. Subaru couldn't react in time as he knew for sure that he was screwed if he didn't think of something in time.</p><p>"I-If only...I had a NEW SWORD!"</p><p>As if answering Subaru's thoughts a new sword that had many similarities to the Demon Slayer Sword appeared. Subaru already knew at first glance that he somehow summoned his second Anti magic Sword...The Demon Dweller Sword.</p><p>Subaru quickly grabbed it and swung at the Unseen Hands, swiftly cutting them. Subaru quickly picked up one of the barrier stones and ran into the woods where all the mabeasts were. Knowing that the Finger was going to follow him in there.</p><p>Subaru was running through the forest, exhausted with a barrier stone in his hand. Behind him he could hear a gurgling sound, trees snapping and Unseen Hands searching for him. Earlier, the host was bitten in the neck by a Wolgarm and had begun to bleed out. She acted out of frustration and killed all the nearby Wolgarm as Subaru as Subaru escaped. Suddenly, he could no longer hear any of the earlier sounds. He ran back and found the female cultist lying there in a pool of her own blood, dead.</p><p>Subaru ran back but turned one last time to see another Wolgarm descend upon the corpse and devour it. He turned away in disgust.</p><p>When Subaru got back, the first thing he did was find all the knights besides Julius and Felix injured and saw the new vessel of the Archbishop gleefully dancing around gleefully as the civilians around him wailed in death. This infuriated Subaru as he summoned both of his Anti Magic Swords in both hands and screamed out.</p><p>"SLOTH!"</p><p>Right when Subaru charged at the Archbishop, a voice called out from the distance.</p><p>"That's enough villain."</p><p>Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw who it came from, it was Emilia. Emilia immediately froze the other Cultists around them and turned her attention to the new Sloth.</p><p>"I cannot overlook what horrendous evil you have committed, villain!"</p><p>"OH! OH! OHHHHH! My witch, the purpose and guiding force of my love! How wonderous! How spectacular!"</p><p>The host released several Unseen Hands at Emilia, but with Puck she easily dodged them. Subaru realized that Emilia had made snow float all around her, allowing her to see the Unseen Hands. Emilia unleashed a shower of ice spears on top of the Cultists, but he blocked it with his own Unseen Hands. The host tried to use his Unseen Hands to lift his body over to Emilia, but she fired ice spears to cut them away. The host then summoned a very large Unseen Hand and tried to slam it down at Emilia, she quickly jumped out of the way and summoned a gigantic spear and fired it at the Unseen Hand, destroying it.</p><p>The host smiled and cried after seeing this.</p><p>"Yes! Through you I shall go to the one that I love and they shall express their love to me!"</p><p>"That love doesn't exist, your crush is merely one sided!"</p><p>Puck and Emilia summoned another giant ice spear and fired it at the host, he used another countless Unseen Hands gave out and it crashed into it. The host was now trapped in the ice, Emilia walked over to him and placed her hand on the ice.</p><p>"Thank you for being defeated."</p><p>"How diligent! Yes true diligence! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>They were his last words as the ice encased him, freezing him to death.</p><p>As Emilia turned to look at the villagers who all gave her indifferent looks as tears began to form in her eyes. As Subaru dissipated both of his swords he began to walk towards Emilia, only to feel something enter his body.</p><p>Subaru knew for a fact he had to get away from everyone in the village so he ran, he just ran into the forest hoping to get away from everyone or anything. But he failed to notice that Julius and Felix followed him.</p><p>But when they got there...they were to late Subaru's body was possessed by Petelguese. As Subaru was able to fight back for a certain amount of time he begged Julius and Felix to kill him though they hesitated Felix pressed his hand on Subaru's cheek, Subaru felt and immeasurable amount if pain as he stumbled to the ground and screamed in agony.</p><p>"Felix!"</p><p>"This is what he wants Julius!"</p><p>Julius was speechless, he honestly couldn't believe that he was about to do this. Julius raised his sword and swung it down on Subaru's neck. Thus ending Natsuki Subaru's life in that loop.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Subaru awoke in the middle of the meeting they had after the White Whale battle. He was disoriented and looked around, before he was snapped back to reality by a quick nibble on his ear by Felix. Though he freaked out a bit, he was calmed down by Rem feeling her warm touch.</p><p>"This time I have more information on Sloth, and I can summon my second Anti Magic Sword. Now I can use this to my advantage in order to succeed in this loop!"</p><p>With new determination Subaru's new loop had finally begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 Defeating Sloth Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru had informed everyone about the new information about Petelgeuse having the ability to transfer his mind into his Fingers, giving them the hope that once Petelgeuse and his Fingers were killed they'd be victorious. Though Subaru had something else to say.</p><p>"Sorry guys, but unfortunately I think he can possess me too."</p><p>There was silence for a moment, until Felix, Ricardo, and Rem let out gasps of shock.</p><p>"Subaru-kun, what do you mean by that?"</p><p>Before Subaru could answer back, Julius made himself known.</p><p>"I have a theory on that."</p><p>"Julius?"</p><p>"Why would it be that Sloth could only possess his Fingers or Subaru here? Their is some sort of qualification that is needed and that's when I thought of one thing. Sloth is using spirit arts to do this."</p><p>"...Spirt. Spirit! He needs people that have an affinity for spirits! Wait, now that I think about it I was once told that I have a high affinity towards it. But if I'm able to get possessed why wouldn't he be able to possess Julius?"</p><p>"I think it's because I'm already contracted to spirits. Sloth needs to possess someone who isn't contracted to spirits."</p><p>"True, I've never seen any Cultist use spirit arts."</p><p>Everyone there realized that out of everyone there, Subaru was the most in danger. Rem worriedly glanced up at him while Subaru stood up and gave her a reassuring smile and turned to everyone and glanced at Julius.</p><p>"No worries guys, I got a plan for that."</p><p>Subaru quickly glanced over at Rem.</p><p>"Rem, when we get to the village I need you to get to the mansion and inform Ram and Emilia about what's going on.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>While the group was on their way to the Mather's Domain, Subaru was thinking about all the information he learned about his new sword. The Demon Dweller Sword is capable of cutting magic with its edges and absorbing other people's magical power. However, when it is used to cut anything else, it is reduced to a blunt sword that uses blunt trauma to inflict damage on the opponent. It has been noted that the sword passively absorbs any magic in the vicinity, including the user's, and is immensely heavy. These two factors make it a weapon that only those with no magic power or an extreme amount of magic power could hope to wield effectively. And since Subaru had Anti Magic, he could probably fill the sword with his Anti Magic and use some sort of ranged attack with it.</p><p>Subaru knew the Demon Dweller Sword had more than those abilities, but he would need to learn how to use it. The only thought that Subaru had in his mind is...</p><p>"Damn, Anti Magic is really overpowered huh?"</p><p>They soon arrived at the village to begin preparations to evacuate while The Fangs of Iron went off to attack their secret hideout. They took out the Fingers and the cultist that was disguised as one of the villagers and were to confiscate the bag with the magic stones. When the Iron Fang came back they had Otto tied up to a tree log as Subaru began to laugh.</p><p>"Bwahahahaha! Guys Guys! He's not a Witch Cultist, that's Otto, he's just a simple merchant."</p><p>The Iron Fang dropped Otto and gave out a few chuckles as Otto could only scream in confusion.</p><p>Subaru explained the situation with the villagers and successfully with the help of Rem and Ram, they convinced the villagers to evacuate. Half the villagers would leave the village while the other group would evacuate to the mansion.</p><p>Subaru decided to send Wilhelm off to catch up with the carriages and protect them from the other Cultists. When he and Julius were about to go confront Petelgeuse, Subaru went over the plan.</p><p>Meanwhile at the mansion Emilia, Rem, Ram, Otto, the villagers, and the children were in the forbidden archives as that was the safest place in the mansion. Though Beatrice wasn't enjoying it at all, she was just getting irritated more and more.</p><p>"It's to noisy, I suppose!"</p><p>Since the Iron Fang took care of the Fingers, Subaru and Julius went to go confront the Sin Archbishop, Subaru and Petelgeuse talked for awhile until the topic about Emilia being a vessel for the Witch of Envy was brought up.</p><p>Petelgeuse asked Subaru to pull out his gospel and Subaru complied, though what Subaru pulled out wasn't a gospel...It was the Demon Slayer Sword. Subaru quickly swung it at Petelgeuse, knocking him back a few feet.</p><p>"Youyouyouyouyouyouyou! What's the meaning of this!?"</p><p>At that moment Petelgeuse summoned his Unseen Hands at Subaru, Julius soon came to the scene and cut the hands swiftly, shocking the madman.</p><p>"How!? How can you see my Authority!?"</p><p>"The hell am I suppose to know? Why don't you ask the Witch that put her scent all over me? Right, unlike me you can't meet the Witch anytime can you? Were so close she's grabbed my heart, literally."</p><p>Petelgeuse obviously didn't take that comment very well as he roared and sent more unseen hands at them. Subaru quickly dissipated the Demon Slayer Sword and replaced it with the Demon Dweller Sword and jumped out of the way while Julius sliced them away.</p><p>"Impossible! Impossible! You too can see my Authority!?"</p><p>"Nope! Only I can see it! He's only seeing your damn hands through my eyes!"</p><p>"Curse you! Curse you!...using such tricks! How dare you!?"</p><p>"Ok, you ready Julius?"</p><p>"Yes, using your eyes I shall slay him...My friend! Natsuki Subaru!</p><p>Subaru and Julius both charged at Petelgesue dodging and slashing at the Unseen Hands, Though Julius was a lot more faster than Subaru was. Subaru was still able to keep up and kept slashing.</p><p>Subaru was getting the hang of it, as he was able to keep up with Julius as they sliced and dodged more of the hands. Some of the hands were able to wound Julius in the gut and the shoulder. And since they were both sharing a body Subaru felt the damage too and lost his balance, quickly getting swatted away by an Unseen Hand.</p><p>"Damn! This is some crappy game where, once you're caught, it's over. We must be out of our minds to entrust our lives to it, you and me both!"</p><p>"My body is slowly getting used to this. Shall we speed it up?"</p><p>"Yeah! Go for it! Don't worry, I'll keep up!"</p><p>Julius ran faster than before and erased all of the hands in an instant. Further enraging the Archbishop. Subaru could only watch in amazement at how fast Julius was moving.</p><p>"Impossible! Impossible! Why? How can it be? I thought I was loved! I am loved! By the Witch! By the Witch! By the Witch! By the Witch! By the Witch!"</p><p>Petelgeuse roared in anger as he summoned more Unseen Hands, while Julius dashed forward and jumped high in the air and slashed every hand around him.</p><p>"Al Clauseria!"</p><p>Julius released a rainbowish magic blast into Petelgeuse and sent him away crashing into a wall. Julius landed on the ground and directly charged at him.</p><p>"I will not let you do that! Ul Dona!"</p><p>Petelgeuse creates a barrier of rocks around him to protect himself.</p><p>"Ok! I just thought of this move so it's not going be perfect!"</p><p>Subaru jumped into the air and summoned his Anti Magic energy and focused making a round black ball and threw it at the earth wall.</p><p>"Black Orb!"</p><p>Subaru threw the Black Orb towards the wall completely negating it. A stab could be heard as Julius stabbed Petelgeuse through the chest.</p><p>"You lost because you belittled him as powerless. My blade of all six elements together will slice your very soul apart. Scatter to the rainbows end."</p><p>"I will not let it end! I have been nothing but diligent! The Witch's love bathes my entire body!"</p><p>As Petelgeuse said this Subaru could feel something enter his body.</p><p>"Julius undo Nect!"</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Julius undid Nect as the body of the Archbishop went lifeless and entered Subaru's as he raised his hand in joy.</p><p>"Ah...My brain...is trembling!"</p><p>"Yeah, just tremble while you wait! I'll play along with you, just this once..."</p><p>"What are you saying? Who are you talking to boy?"</p><p>"To the Witch you been waiting to meet your entire life!"</p><p>I-I can use Return By Death to-"</p><p>Time seemed to stop, as Petelgeuse entered a dark foggy place where the Witch lies and the Archbishop himself see's the Witch with his own two eyes, as excitement can be seen on his face.</p><p>"At last I've waited so long. For your love, your merciful love, your affectionate love..."</p><p>The black hands of the Witch approached his hands but instead of touching them, it went right through them. Petelgeuse went from excited to shocked in a matter of seconds and looked back at the Witch with a face full of utter shock and confusement.</p><p>"No. You are not the one."</p><p>As the Witch said this, she threw Petelgeuse out of Subaru's body. As Subaru could Petelgeuse inside his body he gasped and grunted.</p><p>"I-I'm back!"</p><p>"This...can't...be...!"</p><p>"I was prepared to keep trying again and again until you left me. But you left after one go! Just how much of a coward are you!?"</p><p>"This time, I will guide you to your end." Julius said and stabs the sword into his chest.</p><p>"Why...Why, why, why? After everything, I've done for you! Witch! Tell me why! Tell me!"</p><p>As Petelguese ranted he summoned an Unseen Hand towards the cliff and crumbled the cliff above them. Petelguese was covered by the rocks as his gospel fell out towards Subaru.</p><p>"Petelgeuse Romanee Conti...You were Sloth all right. No doubt about it."</p><p>Subaru grabbed the gospel and opened it. He noticed the gospel had some pages that were blank. As Subaru was looking through the pages, Julius called out to him, telling him that they should hurry back to the mansion. Subaru complied and they both started walking back to the mansion unaware of something that was about to happen.</p><p>As soon as they left, an Unseen hand crept out of the rock and out came a highly injured Petelguese as he slowly got out of the rock that nearly killed him. Petelguese could only shake in anger as he remembered what the Witch said to him.</p><p>"You are not the one."</p><p>That sentence rung in his head several times until he summoned his Unseen hands and wrapped them around his body. And went after Subaru and Julius towards the mansion screaming Satella over and over again.</p><p>Subaru and Julius were on their way until Subaru sensed an all to familiar Ki and turned around only to be shocked when he found Petelgeuse charging right towards them as he screamed his name in complete rage.</p><p>"NATSUKI SUBARU!"</p><p>Subaru told Julius to go on ahead to the mansion and protect Emilia and the others while he would hold Petelgeuse off. Julius didn't want to but Subaru told him that he had a plan and that he was injured so Julius couldn't fight. Julius hesitated and charged towards the mansion while Subaru stood firm summoned both of his Anti Magic swords and glared at the Archbishop, eyes turning red and replacing his pupils as slits.</p><p>"Ok...I'll make you pay for hurting Rem you bastard...For making her cry and hurting everyone else that's important to me! THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE PETELGEUSE!"</p><p>Subaru and Petelgeuse charged at each other as the climax to this battle was about to reach its end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 Defeating Sloth Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explosions could be heard all over the forest, as a young boy and a madman could be seen fighting until one of them dropped dead. Subaru charged at Petelgeuse, dodging any Unseen Hands that came his way and swung the Demon Slayer Sword at the Archbishop.</p><p>Petelgeuse was able to block the attack with his Unseen Hands as Subaru got swatted away by a hand and got sent flying. Subaru was able to recover and dodged more of the Unseen Hands. Though Subaru was reaching his limit, he didn't know how long he could hold out. There were so many hands, that he couldn't dodge and attack them all at the same time.</p><p>"Damn! If this keeps up, I won't be able to hold out much longer!"</p><p>Subaru focused and tried to use his Ki-sensing to try and sense Sloth's movements, as he dodged a hand but couldn't react in time, as an Unseen Hand grabbed Subaru by the leg and began to lift him up into the air. With quick thinking Subaru summoned the Demon Dweller Sword and and cut the hand before it could even slam him to the ground.</p><p>Subaru quickly and swiftly dodged all the hands and threw The Demon Slayer Sword at Petelgeuse as he dodged it. But when he turned around Subaru was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Up here you bastard!"</p><p>The madman looked above him only to see Subaru swing both his Anti Magic Swords down on him. The impact was so much that Subaru formed a crater under him creating a dust cloud. Subaru quickly got of the Archbishop as more Unseen Hands shot towards him.</p><p>"SATELLA! SATELLA! GIVE HER TO ME!"</p><p>"Damn! You don't know when to give up huh!? What about you is so slothful now? Your working pretty damn hard to me!"</p><p>Subaru dissipated his swords and summoned his Anti Magic energy, coating it around his arms as he charged at Petelgeuse letting out a battle cry as he did. It was now close quarters combat, As Subaru was dodging any hands that came his way and threw a punch towards the madman's face, sending him flying meters away. Not without Petelgeuse sending Unseen Hands punching Subaru all over his body.</p><p>When Subaru turned around and began to head for the mansion, he heard the madman scream as he turned around and saw two huge Unseen hands charging right towards him. Subaru had no time to react as the Unseen Hands grabbed him and slammed him into a bunch of tree's and threw him meter's away from the mansion. With Subaru out of the way, Petelgeuse charged straight for the mansion with only one objective in mind.</p><p>Subaru was crashing through trees until he came to a stop. Subaru felt unbearable amounts of pain as he couldn't even move. Images flashed through his mind as he remembered all the times he spent with the residents of the mansion, Subaru could feel himself succumb to unconsciousness as he was trying his absolute hardest to get his body to move but he had not luck. When Subaru passed out, dark fog seemed to take over as a certain Witch appeared and said one sentence.</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>When Subaru came to, he was just floating around in a dark room of nothingness until he heard a voice behind him.</p><p>"YO!"</p><p>"WELCOME!"</p><p>When Subaru turned around, what he saw shook him to his very core. It was some big black humanoid creature with big clawed hands and black wings just staring at him.</p><p>Subaru could only stare in utter shock and fear at the creature until it spoke again.</p><p>"NOW THIS IS SOMETHING, I NEVER SEEN NOR HEARD OF A DEVIL SUCH AS YOURSELF HAVING A DEVIL INSIDE OF HIM. GUESS THAT MAKES YOU THE FIRST DEVIL TO BE A DEVIL HOST."</p><p>"EITHER WAY THIS IS A PERFECT CHANCE FOR ME TO APPEAR IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD. SO I'LL BE TAKING YOUR BODY."</p><p>As it tried to grab Subaru, he quickly moved out of the way not trusting this guy, not one bit.</p><p>"Why in the hell would I let you take my body?"</p><p>"COME ON IT'S NOT A BAD DEAL. YOU WANNA WIN DON'T YA? AGAINST THAT HUMAN?"</p><p>"I want to beat that guy with my own strength, on my own terms!"</p><p>The Devil grabbed Subaru as it said...</p><p>"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE OVER YOUR CONCIOUSNESS ALL READY. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PASS OUT. AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE REST. THERE ARE SOME PLACES YOU JUST CAN'T CLIMB. GIVE UP."</p><p>Subaru was just about to do that until he remembered Rem's words.</p><p>"Giving up is easy. But it doesn't suit you."</p><p>"Even when on one else will believe in you...I'll still believe in you!"</p><p>So let's start from square one...no from zero!"</p><p>"Show me how awesome you can be Subaru-kun..."</p><p>"Sorry but I can't do that...because I have someone who believes me!"</p><p>The Devil slammed his hand on Subaru to make sure he wouldn't get back up.</p><p>"YOU MAY HAVE LEARNED HOW TO USE YOUR ANTI MAGIC BUT YOU STILL CAN'T USE IT TO IT'S FULL POTENTIAL YET. LIKE I SAID GIVE UP."</p><p>"Give...up...?"</p><p>Right then and there, flashbacks of all of Subaru's previous loops replayed in his mind. As he remembered Crusch refusing to help. Anastasia setting him up for personal gain. Priscilla man handling him and threatening to destroy the Emilia Camp. Puck killing him and calling him useless. Emilia leaving him in the capital. Julius beating the crap out of him as he told him he wasn't fit to be by Emilia's side. Emilia leaving him in the Capital. And Rem dying in his arms as he screamed in rage.</p><p>As these memories crossed his mind, he could feel his Anti Magic energy coating around his arm as well as the Devil's power entering him as well. Black marks went passed his arm and went across his chest area and towards his cheek. And the left side of his hair was completely pitch black, darker than his right side.</p><p>"On that day I promised myself that I would protect them...and I intend to keep it!"</p><p>Subaru felt all of his power and the Devil's power completely enter him as he let out a rage filled scream. When Subaru regained his consciousness, he opened his eyes wide while black energy swirled around him and completely covering him. When the black energy dissipated, he now had a huge black wing on his left side along with his left arm being completely black, with black markings on his chest area and cheek. His left eye was red while his right eye stayed the same, the left side of his hair became pitch black as he grew a black horn, as his tail also became pitch black and grew longer. While his right side stayed the same.</p><p>Subaru summoned the Demon Slayer Sword as it also became pitch black. Subaru looked up at the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Julius went through the mansion's doors and immediately went to search for Emilia and everyone else. As he roamed the hallways he began opening doors for what felt like an eternity. until he opened a door...only to find a library with Emilia, Rem, Ram, Otto, The Iron Fang, and all the villagers all in one place. And a very irritated Beatrice.</p><p>"Emilia-sama! Are you alright!?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine Julius...But where's Subaru...Wasn't he with you?"</p><p>"...Natsuki Subaru is fighting Sloth right now as we speak.</p><p>Right as he said that, they all heard an explosion nearby. Emilia, Rem, Ram, Julius, Ricardo, Felix, Otto, The Villagers, and the rest of the Iron Fang went out to go see what caused it while Beatrice, having heard the commotion stayed inside, watching from a nearby window. And what they all saw made their blood run cold, it was a crazed highly injured Petelgeuse charging for them.</p><p>"Witch Cultist!"</p><p>As soon as Petelgeuse locked eyes with Emilia, he began to cry happily seeing her.</p><p>"Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! My love! The purpose of my diligence is here! Oh! Oh! Yes! So wonderful!"</p><p>"Lia! Get back!"</p><p>Petelgeuse sent his Unseen Hands at her until right then and there, a black line came crashing down right in front of Emilia. Wiping out the hands completely.</p><p>Emilia stared.</p><p>Rem stared.</p><p>Ram stared.</p><p>Puck and Beatrice stared.</p><p>Everyone stared. The disbelief they had in seeing Subaru fighting someone was feverish.</p><p>"S-Subaru...?"</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun..."</p><p>Emilia and Rem could only say his name as they were looking at him. Covered in wounds all over his body, his tracksuit jacket was halfway destroyed, and his appearance...was just demonic. Rem and Ram noticed that he had a horn, completely shocking them. Ram held her hands to her chest as she uttered.</p><p>"I-Impossible. Barusu?"</p><p>"Curse you! Curse you! Why do you keep getting in the way of my love!? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!? Tell Me!''</p><p>Petelguese ranted as he sent Unseen Hands towards Subaru. Subaru swung his sword completely wiping them out as he charged roght towards Petelgeuse in a blink of an eye and launched him in to the sky. Subaru them followed flying into the air while Petelgeuse used his Unseen Hands to keep him from falling. Everyone just stood there shell shocked, Subaru was flying like it was nothing seemingly dodging something they couldn't see.</p><p>Petelgeuse launched more Unseen hands towards Subaru as he dodged them at incredible speeds. Subaru flew back in, charging at Petelgeuse. Petelgeuse grabbed Subaru by the head and began squeezing it, thinking he won until Subaru grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ground making a crater underneath as Petelgeuse cough blood.</p><p>As Subaru flew back down in front of everyone, Petelgeuse could only look in fear as he realized at that moment that Subaru was no human. Petelgeuse shook in fear and anger as he used his Unseen Hands to retreat.</p><p>"G-Get away! GET AWAY!"</p><p>Petelgeuse roared as he used his Unseen Hands to carry him away through the forest. Though Subaru wasn't going to let him get away, he closed his eyes and focused, tracking his Ki.</p><p>And in a blink of eye Subaru was right behind Petelgeuse, chasing him through the forest. Petelgesue turned around and launched Earth walls and Earth spikes towards Subaru, creating a huge smoke screen. Subaru kept on dodging the spikes and blocking them. Petelgeuse kept shooting more at Subaru, pushing him back far enough, making a huge explosion. Soon after Petelgeuse made a huge wave of rock and launched it towards Subaru. The wave so huge that it covered the whole forest killing anything in it's path.</p><p>Everyone that was watching the fight could only watch with baited breaths. As Emilia screamed out his name in worry, thinking that he to was hit. Until she saw a black line flying through it like it was nothing. Subaru was flying towards Petelgeuse, negating any magic he threw at him and with one swing of the sword the earth magic was gone. Subaru quickly charged at Petelgeuse swinging at the Unseen Hands and his earth magic. Petelgeuse combined all of his Unseen Hands into one giant Unseen Hand and shot it towards Subaru. Subaru flew through the giant hand and punched Petelgeuse square in the face making him fall over.</p><p>Petelgeuse soon used the hand to grab Subaru and threw him with full force towards the forest. He than used everything he had to take Subaru down and sent numerous earth clubs and Unseen Hands towards Subaru, pushing him back towards everyone watching the fight. Subaru began walking towards the Archbishop shadow covering most of his face but you could see a red glow as he was walking towards Petelgeuse growling as he did.</p><p>Beatrice continued to watch...with some panic across her lovely face.</p><p>"I sense no mana being used whatsoever. No mana influence, yet he erasing all the mana in the air like it's nothing. That isn't magic he was using...what is it? What is this? What happened to this boy?"</p><p>Petelgeuse was still in the air breathing heavily shacking with anger at the boy in front of him, no matter what he did it wasn't enough to take this boy down.</p><p>"Why? WHY DO YOU RESIST ME SO MUCH!? I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT DILIGENT! DILIGENT! FOR THE WITCH!"</p><p>Petelgeuse bit off his finger nails to summon more hands and launched them at Subaru. Subaru just kept walking and breathed, quickly charging forward leaving nothing but a black line. Subaru chased Petelgeuse as they both flew in the air, the Archbishop was doing everything he could to get away from Subaru but nothing worked.</p><p>"What are you? JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?"</p><p>"I'm Natsuki Subaru! The knight of the Half Elf Emilia...and I'm also A DEVIL!"</p><p>As Subaru said this Petelgeuse could see something that made him feel fear for the first time in decades, Petelgeuse saw a black demonic figure right behind Subaru as he charged forward.</p><p>"This is it Petelgeuse! This is where you lose! Your finished!"</p><p>Subaru pulled his sword back and sliced through the Archbishop leaving a black line as he did.</p><p>"Black Strike!"</p><p>Petelgeuse began falling, while Subaru flew around and landed right in front of everyone that was watching the duel while Petelgeuse could only scream his name in rage while he was falling.</p><p>"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! NATSUKI SUBARU!"</p><p>Petelgeuse landed on the ground as he only shook in pain.</p><p>"I-Impossible...impossible...this shouldn't be happening."</p><p>While Petelgeuse was dying, the fatigue caught up to Subaru as his Anti Magic energy dissipated along with his swords as the black markings, and his horn dissapered. His tail went back to it's normal size as he passed out and fell over. Emilia, Rem, and everyone else that was close to the boy instantly ran up to him making sure he was ok.</p><p>"Subaru!"</p><p>"Subaru-kun!"</p><p>Rem and Emilia instantly got to work healing him meanwhile Petelgeuse with the little strength he had sent Unseen Hands towards Subaru, he wasn't going down without taking the boy with him. No one could react in time as they noticed to late. Until a portal opened up and out of it came a young man wearing a black scarf and a black jacket. The mysterious individual quickly destroyed the hands as Petelgeuse took his last breath and died.</p><p>Petelgeuse was finally defeated. For good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood there, looking at the mysterious individual as he just appeared out of nowhere and seemingly saved them. Everyone was on guard as they didn't know what this individuals objective was until he turned around and started walking towards them. Everyone there were on guard until he spoke.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?"</p><p>"Y-yes but who are you?"</p><p>"Well judging by the fact that you all think I'm an enemy...especially that blue haired lady. I'll tell you guys. My name is Hikaru, Hikaru Takahashi. I have no ill intentions towards anyone of you here."</p><p>Everyone seemed to calm down after Hikaru's introduction but they were still on edge. Hikaru noticed he still had his katana unsheathed so he put it away hoping that would get rid of the misunderstanding. With Puck confirming that he had no bad intentions, it seemed to put everyone at ease as Emilia and Rem walked towards him and thanked him for healing and saving Subaru at the last moment.</p><p>"Thank you Hikaru.''</p><p>"Eh? Oh no no it's ok. There's no need to thank me."</p><p>"Yes, Rem deeply apologizes for doubting you Hikaru-kun."</p><p>"Nah it's okay seriously, it's only natural to be suspicious of someone you don't know. And besides I can tell you really care about him."</p><p>Emilia and Rem weren't having it and offered to let Hikaru stay at the mansion as a reward for helping them out at the last moment before anything could happen to Subaru. Hikaru wanted to decline but seeing that he had no place to go he accepted their offer. After that the Emilia camp officially got a new member.</p><p>Moments after the battle against Sloth, Subaru woke up in a green field as he noticed Emilia looking down at him.</p><p>"Subaru, you're awake? Thank goodness. I'm so glad."</p><p>"I'm lying down, and Emilia-tan is kneeling. And considering our distance and the heavenly sensation under my head..."</p><p>"You don't have to go through that silly checklist. Your head's on my lap. It isn't uncomfortable now is it?"</p><p>"I know of no finer, more divine pillow. Um...Can I ask how things turned out..."</p><p>"Honestly...I'm the one who wants to ask what's going on."</p><p>"Is everyone okay? I haven't really gotten a chance to thank everyone."</p><p>"Yeah, everyone is fine. If anything you were the most injured out of all us."</p><p>"I see. And how long have I been out? I have to know."</p><p>"About an hour or two."</p><p>"Then, everyone's together now?"</p><p>"Julius as well. I was really surprised. I never expected to see you two together. Let alone fight together."</p><p>"It was for reasons bluer than the mountains, and taller than the seas, Emilia-tan. I finally made it back."</p><p>"Back then, you asked me why...Why I saved you. Why I try so hard at everything...you asked me why."</p><p>"And you said it was because I saved you...But I haven't done anything like that. I've never done anything like that. I've never been able to. You're the one who's always saving me. I never could do anything for you. And yet, you got yourself hurt, and said it was for my sake..."</p><p>"No something had gotten to me back- I was only thinking about myself. I said it was all for you when I was really just drunk on the idea that I was doing it for you. I had it deep in my head that everything that I did was for you and you alone."</p><p>Subaru shook his head as he continued talking.</p><p>"Everything you said back then was true every word of it. I was wrong. But...There's one thing I wasn't wrong about. I want to save you. I want to help you. I honestly mean that. It's no lie."</p><p>"Yeah. I know. Why do you always save me?"</p><p>"Because I love you. I want to be your strength."</p><p>Once Emilia heard this she couldn't help but cry.</p><p>"I'm a half-elf..."</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"I'm a silver-haired half-elf, and many people hate me because of I look like the Witch. They despise me...They absolutely detest me!"</p><p>"I saw. I know. Those guys are all blind."</p><p>"I don't have much experience with people, so I don't have friends. I'm naïve and lack common sense in a lot of ways, and I say strange things sometimes. And the reason I want to be the kingdom's ruler is really, really selfish."</p><p>"No matter what anyone else says about you, no matter what you think of yourself, I love you. I really love you! Like crazy! I want to be with you all the time. If you name ten things you hate about yourself, I'll list two thousand things I love about you. That's the kind of special treatment I want to give to you."</p><p>Subaru this as he sat up and faced Emilia.</p><p>"That's the first time I've received special treatment that made me happy...Why two thousand?"</p><p>"Because a hundredfold wouldn't be enough to express how I feel about you."</p><p>"I'm happy...I'm so happy...I never imagined I'd see the day that someone told me they loved me. What should I do? You've told me so many of your feelings, but I don't know what to do..."</p><p>"You don't have to stress over it. I'm not demanding an answer right away. As far as I'm concerned, it's written in stone that you'll give me an answer. And it'll be a positive one, at that."</p><p>"Is it really all right? For me...For someone like me to give be given such happiness all the time? To be so overjoyed... I actually feel like it's indulgent."</p><p>"Sure it is. Go on and be indulgent. You can never have too much happiness. If you have so much that it overflows, you can always share it. You can take your time, Emilia. You can take your time, Emilia. You can take your time and slowly fall in love with me. As I was by your side, I'll do my best to make you fall head over heels for me."</p><p>Emilia was full on crying tears of joy and happiness at Subaru's confession. She truly was happy.</p><p>"Thank you Subaru...Thanks for saving me."</p><p>Emilia replied with a bright smile, making him stunned for a moment as he smiled back as the two hugged each other as the sun was shining right behind them.</p><p>After Subaru and Emilia's heartfelt moment Subaru went to go see the person that saved him when he went unconscious.</p><p>"Ok I think Emilia said his name was Hikaru."</p><p>Subaru saw a boy around his age with a black jacket and black scarf just like Emilia described and walked up to him and greeted him.</p><p>"Yo. You must be Hikaru right?"</p><p>"Yep. And you must be Subaru correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, I came to say thank you for saving me at the last moment. If you hadn't shown up who knows what would've happened."</p><p>When Subaru looked at his belt, he noticed a book. A quite colorful one at the least. It took Subaru to realize what that book was.</p><p>"Hey is that...a Grimoire?"</p><p>Hikaru widened his eyes in shock as he looked at Subaru. He couldn't believe his ears, someone else that he didn't know in this world knew about grimoires.</p><p>"Y-yes it is. Your the only person other than me that knows about Grimoires in this world! Though where is your Grimoire? I don't see it."</p><p>"Oh about that..."</p><p>Subaru explained to Hikaru about how he got his Grimoire and how it became a part of him getting rid of his magic and making him magicless. And how it no longer made him human and turned him into a Devil permanently.</p><p>"I see so the Grimoire is permanently apart of you now. So now your a Devil that has no magic but instead Anti Magic!"</p><p>"Yeah that's pretty much it."</p><p>"I see, than I won't have to hide anything from you. Since you and I are the only ones with Grimoires."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You see I rarely use my Grimoire because I have every spell memorized. I'll only use my Grimoire when I need to get serious in fights."</p><p>"I see, then what kind of magic do you use?"</p><p>"My magic is Elemental Magic that consists of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and lots more. I'd tell you more but I kinda don't think that's safe right now."</p><p>"Elemental Magic? That's pretty overpowered."</p><p>"But your Anti Magic is overpowered too Subaru. In other words you are magic's natural enemy all mana in your presence is meaningless, once you learn how to fully master it than you will truly be the strongest. That's my overall goal."</p><p>"Hikaru, if it's ok with you. Will you help me control my Anti Magic and also with my swords too?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. I'll be glad to help you, and besides I can see that Rem and Emilia are really important to you right?''</p><p>Subaru blushed intensely but regained his composure with a determined look.</p><p>"Yeah, they are both really important to me along with everyone else here, you included. So will you help me get stronger?"</p><p>Hikaru couldn't help but smile at Subaru's determination, it reminded him of a few people back in his world.</p><p>"Of course. I can tell how much this means to you so I'll help you.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>After that everyone went into the carriage and was on their way back to the capital to reunite with Crusch and her army. Rem and Emilia were in the carriage sitting on both sides while Subaru was in the middle with Petra sitting on his lap. While Rem was happily hugging Subaru's arm. Petra suddenly turned around and hugged him.</p><p>"Aren't you um...a bit close, Petra?"</p><p>"Well she had you all to herself earlier. It wasn't fair! You don't mind, right?"</p><p>"Um...It's nit like that, Petra-chan. Subaru and I were just... Right! We had important things to talk about!"</p><p>Though Petra wasn't buying it as she told Emilia and Rem that she wasn't going to lose. Rem took it as a challenge as her grip tightened around Subaru's arm. Meanwhile Hikaru couldn't suppress his chuckles as he looked at Subaru's situation.</p><p>"E-Emilia-tan, Rem-san... she's only a kid. You just have to smile and laugh it off you know."</p><p>"No way! Even if she is a child, I can't take such a lackadaisical attitude."</p><p>"Lackadaisical? Who says that in this day in age?"</p><p>"You're teasing me again!"</p><p>"I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Subaru-kun."</p><p>All three girls were full on pouting at Subaru as he failed to deescalate the situation. Meanwhile Hikaru was full on laughing at Subaru's situation. After that the rest of the ride was normal as always with Subaru and Hikaru talking about training regimens while Rem and Petra were fighting over Subaru's attention. When they got to Crusch's mansion the sight was just horrendous as they could see dead soldiers and injured soldiers. But what caught there attention was a loud cry coming from Felix crying over Crusch's unconscious body.</p><p>"How awful..."</p><p>"J-Just what the hell happened here...?"</p><p>"It seems they were attacked on the way here..."</p><p>"But who would do something so awful...?"</p><p>Subaru, Hikaru, Rem, and Emilia could only stare horrified at the sight before them. Right when things were going well, it all went crumbling down back to square one.</p><p>Later a meeting was held to figure out what to do next. In attendance to Crusch, Wilhelm, Felix, Hikaru, Subaru, Rem, and Emilia. The meeting continued as Felix intended to end the alliance between the two groups, only for Hikaru to point something out.</p><p>"Look, I know I have no right to say any of this but It's to late for that now."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"From what I heard from Subaru and Rem, the Witch's Cult are a bunch of bad people. And since they already know Ms. Crusch was part of it, severing ties with Emilia over here won't change anything. They'd most likely attack at the moment of weakness."</p><p>"But-!"</p><p>"-It's better to have us with you to fight them? Or would you rather face them alone? Either way, you'll end up going against them regardless of what you choose."</p><p>The meeting ended with two decisions made:</p><p>1.) The alliance between the Emilia and Crusch camps would not continue until all participants were available to decide.</p><p>2.) Crusch's memory wipe would remain a secret between everyone present.</p><p>It was now the next morning and the preparations were made to head back to the Roswaal Mansion. Hikaru entered the carriage and began cleaning his katana while for, Subaru, Rem, and Emilia to finish talking with Crusch and Felix.</p><p>Once they were both done saying there farewells they both entered the carriage and left while the Crusch camp waved them off. About 2 hours later Subaru, Hikaru, Rem, and Emilia made it back to the mansion. When they opened the door they saw a blonde haired made with sharp teeth as she smiled at them. Subaru couldn't help but comment on this.</p><p>"Those teeth look scary!"</p><p>Rem and Emilia grabbed Subaru by the ears as he yelled in pain.</p><p>"Owowowowowowowowowowwww! I'm sorry okay!? I'M SORRY!"</p><p>Subaru was forgiven, but not before they all saw the blonde maid laugh cheerily at the scene in front of her. With everyone settled inside Subaru went over to Hikaru to speak with him.</p><p>"So Otto right? You ready for whatever comes next?"</p><p>"Ah, Hikaru-san. Well, I'm not sure what's going on, but it appears that I have to travel with you three to another location to see Margrave Mathers."</p><p>"You really want to see him don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, it was part of the deal me and Natsuki-san had for my help...other than buying my oil supply."</p><p>"Crafty."</p><p>Hikaru smirked at Otto which made the young merchant feel bashful. Meanwhile Subaru went to go check on a certain drill loli, as he randomly opened one of the doors and found Beatrice sitting on her usual stool.</p><p>"Hey Beako! Long time no see!"</p><p>"Oh it's you, now I know why the mansion seemed so noisy."</p><p>As Subaru walked in and closed the door behind him he noticed Beatrice was scrutinizing him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That would be Betty's question, what happened to you?"</p><p>"...Lets just say a lot of stuff happened and leave it at that.</p><p>"Would it have anything to do with your physical appearance, I suppose?"</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"May Betty take a look?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Beatrice closed the book and set it on her small table, walking over to take a closer look at Subaru and inspect him, she looked him over up and down grabbing and inspecting his tail. She then summoned a bright pink light to glow around her hand as she seemed to scan him. Beatrice opened her eyes wide and looked at Subaru.</p><p>"No-No mana at all, I suppose!? You don't have a single bit of magic in you, in fact! Let alone a gate, I suppose!"</p><p>"Nope not at all. Here, I know you have questions so let me just do this."</p><p>Subaru summoned his Anti Magic Energy and coated it around his hand and showed it to Beatrice.</p><p>"Touch it."</p><p>When she did, she was even more surprised it was wiping out her mana.</p><p>"T-This isn't mana, I suppose! Yet it's negating all the mana in the air like it's nothing, in fact!"</p><p>"Betty must know what this is and how you got it, I suppose!"</p><p>"Well for starters, this is called Anti Magic. I also got chosen by a Grimoire"</p><p>"A-Anti Magic...? Grimoire...?"</p><p>"Yeah, make sure you keep this in mind that Anti Magic isn't magic, it's far from it in fact. It's a unique energy that negates all forms of magic, such as curses and such. In other words all magic in my presence is meaningless. And only someone without magic can use it."</p><p>"As for Grimoire's, their like gates but it's a book that allows their users to cast specific spells that are far in advance of their own natural magic capabilities. It is one of the primary sources of power for other mages. Usually they would have a 3 leaf clover insignia on it but the rarest one of all is the four leaf clover."</p><p>"Outrageous, you mean to tell Betty that this supposed book just appeared out of nowhere!?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"I see...and how many leaves does yours have, I suppose?"</p><p>"5."</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Subaru took of his glove on his right hand to reveal the 5 leaf clover insignia on his right hand. Beatrice thought he was lying about all this until he showed her the 5 leaf clover symbol on his hand.</p><p>"Usually when a grimoire chooses it's owner it will levitate besides you or in front of you, but in my case it's different. The 5 leaf clover grimoire chose me all right but it went inside me, permanently becoming a part of me and getting rid of my magic.</p><p>"What do you mean, I suppose?"</p><p>"I mean I don't have any magic in me Beako.</p><p>"I-Impossible, I suppose! That shouldn't be possible!"</p><p>"If you still don't believe me, even after seeing the 5 leaf clover symbol on my hand. Then you can check my mindscape."</p><p>Beatrice complied as she placed her hands on Subaru's head and closed her eyes. And just like he said, Beatrice saw the 5 leaf clover Grimoire right there along with a black humanoid figure looking down at her. Making her feel nothing but fear as she quickly left, as soon as she left his mindscape she knew he wasn't lying. As she came too, she backed up a few feet, shock completely filling her as she could only stare.</p><p>"Y-Your not lying, I suppose..."</p><p>"No. I'm not."</p><p>When Beatrice looked at his shadow, what she saw shook her to her very core. It resembled a Devil's shadow, looking down at her. As soon as it came it was gone. Beatrice regained her composure as they talked some more. Subaru asked Beatrice how well she knew how Roswaal was thinking and she told him about the Sanctuary. When Subaru asked why she was giving him answer's all of sudden she blasted him out saying that she's not some tool for his inconvenience.</p><p>As soon as Subaru was gone she ran up to the door and touched the door knob.</p><p>"I wonder if he would be...they?"</p><p>The next morning, everyone outside were preparing to depart, Frederica and Petra met them outside. Subaru twirled Petra around and complimented her on her cute maid outfit. Petra slightly blushed and seemed to headbutt Subaru in his gut. Subaru smiled down at Petra who smiled back and handed him a white handkerchief, which Subaru accepted graciously.</p><p>Frederica handed Subaru a blue pyroxene necklace foe Emilia in order for her to enter the Sanctuary, lest they became trapped in the Lost Woods.</p><p>"Good luck to you all, and may you be safe in your travels."</p><p>After their farewells, they both got in the carriage as Rem, Otto, Emilia, Hikaru, and Subaru were on their way to the Sanctuary. As new horrors and problems will arise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 The Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way to the Sanctuary Subaru, Emilia, and Hikaru were sitting inside the carriage while Otto and Rem were driving. Things were going alright until Otto called out to the group.</p><p>"Excuse me! We're in the forest!"</p><p>"The Lost Forest of Clemaldy. From what Frederica told me and Subaru, it's some kind of special barrier that protects the Sanctuary. It makes outsiders lose their way, to prevent them from getting close. That's why they call it the Lost Woods. Better keep my guard up. And you might need to come out just in case alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, for some reason I have a very bad feeling about this place. It's almost as if someone planned all of this, just make sure to keep your guard up Hikaru."</p><p>"Yeah, you got it."</p><p>"So the Sanctuary is just ahead...Hm? Emilia-tan are you nervous?"</p><p>"Huh? How could you tell?"</p><p>"I know everything about! At least, that's what I'd like to say, but anyone could tell."</p><p>"Yeah I got to agree with Subaru on that one Emilia, your hands were shaking too."</p><p>"You're right! I'm sorry for worrying both of you. When I think that we're about to arrive at the Sanctuary, a village where only demihumans live..."</p><p>"No, I should apologize. I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I guess there might be more half-elves like you out there, huh?"</p><p>"I've never seen any half-elves other than myself. But just maybe, in the Sanctuary..."</p><p>"Don't worry I'll-"</p><p>"Emilia!"</p><p>Both Subaru and Hikaru yelled as the stone that Frederica gave them on Emilia's chest started to glow.</p><p>"Uh...Is this..."</p><p>"I suddenly have a really bad feeling! I'm borrowing this Emilia!"</p><p>"Wait Subaru! Don't!"</p><p>Subaru grabbed the necklace and opened the window to throw it out but before he could they both heard a loud thud that came from a now unconscious Emilia.</p><p>"Emilia!"</p><p>Subaru quickly looked at the stone more as it sent him to a place in the forest. The last thing he heard was Hikaru screaming his name.</p><p>"Where...am I?"</p><p>Subaru looked around as he heard some movements behind him and he saw a little girl wearing a white coat and has pink hair on her.</p><p>"Who are you? Those ears...Are you an Elf?"</p><p>As soon as Subaru asked this, the started to run away.</p><p>"No, wait! Wait a minute!"</p><p>Subaru yelled as he chased the girl further into the forest. Until he ran outside the woods where he found a temple in the open.</p><p>"Hey! is anyone here? If this is the Sanctuary, somebody answer me!"</p><p>As Subaru entered the temple, he felt something. As he slowly enters the tunnel even if it was dark by just touching the walls. Subaru kept walking until he heard a feminine voice call out to him.</p><p>"I see. So that is the root of your desire? How very interesting."</p><p>Before Subaru knew it he as teleported to a green field where no trees can be found, but only a huge umbrella and a table under it with a white haired woman with a black dress.</p><p>"Oh, did I startle you? It has been quite sometime since I spoke with anyone so I was perhaps quite too eager. My name is Echidna... Or perhaps you would know me better as The Witch of Greed?"</p><p>Subaru could only stare shell shocked at the revelation. He felt that he was in dangerous situation as he kept his guard up just in case.</p><p>"Please, it hurts to see you look so alarmed by me. Despite who I am, I'm still a tender young maiden you know."</p><p>"Sorry but...There's no way I'm not going to be alarmed when you tell me you're the Witch of Greed the moment we meet."</p><p>"I see. That's a fair point."</p><p>"What is this place?" I was in some dark ruins just a moment ago! Did I get transported to another world again!?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, you're mistaken. You weren't physically moved anywhere. You were simply invited to my tea party."</p><p>"Tea party?"</p><p>"A Witch's tea party. Are you going to stand there forever? Why don't you at least sit down before the tea gets cold?"</p><p>"Oh, damn it! All right, fine!"</p><p>Subaru angrily marched over to the table grabbed the cup and chugged the whole thing down, surprising Echidna.</p><p>"You're awfully brave, gulping down tea served by a Witch in one gulp."</p><p>"Hah! If you wanted to kill me, I would have been a pile of ash right now. What is this tea anyway? It's not bad but it's not good either."</p><p>"It's something that's produced here. To put it bluntly, it's a body fluid of mine."</p><p>"What the hell did you just make me drink!?"</p><p>"I must say, you're a truly fascinating individual. You're standing right in front of me as if it's normal. Not only that you have some mysterious powers that no one in this world has scene before, you truly fascinate me."</p><p>"An opportunity to talk to the Witch of Greed is not something that just anyone, other than you can earn. The only requirement to have a dialogue is for the both of us to exist. Let's remove everything unnecessary from the picture. All we need is our words. Let me affirm all the desires, the curiosities, the greed, that you seek to satisfy with answers."</p><p>As soon as Echidna said this, the place started to change into a different dimensional world. When Subaru looked back at Echidna she had a very evil smile on her face and a very evil glint in her eyes as she continued to speak.</p><p>"Now, what would you like to ask me? About the Witch of Gluttony, Daphne, who created beasts that defied the will of God to save the world from hunger? About the Witch of Wrath, Minerva, who struck people to heal them as she lamented that state of her war-torn world? About the Witch of Sloth, Sehkmet, who drove the dragon past the great waterfall just for a chance to rest? About the Witch of Pride, Typhoon, who out of youthful, innocence and cruelty, judged criminals one after another? About the Witch of Greed, Echidna, the embodiment of the thirst for knowledge who has done things she regrets even in the realm of the dead, all in pursuit of all types of knowledge?</p><p>"Or...The Witch of Envy, Satella, who killed all the other Witches and used them as sustenance while she made the whole world her enemy-the most detestable of all?"</p><p>When Echidna was done talking, everything went back to normal as she noticed Subaru a little tensed up after her display.</p><p>"Oh, darn. Looks like I frightened you to much. Such is the nature of a Witch. It's quite bothersome."</p><p>Subaru just looked at her until he felt something in his stomach, this didn't go unnoticed by Echidna.</p><p>"Oh, that took less time than I though it would. Compatible people do adapt quickly."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"That tea you drank? I used the Envy Witch Factor on it to strengthen your resistance. Now you and I can talk at leisure. So what would you like to ask me?"</p><p>"Well for starters, what the hell did you do to my body!?"</p><p>"Please don't get the wrong idea. I didn't make you drink that tea to do anything bad. Like I said, I find your existence quite desirable. I'm a bit embarrassed really."</p><p>"In these past few days, you killed the one that possessed the Sloth Witch Factor correct? When he died, the Witch Factor chose you as it's new dwelling. That's also why you were able to enter this graveyard unharmed."</p><p>"Like...a tomb?"</p><p>"Yes. This is the Witch's Graveyard, where my soul is held prisoner...The Sanctuary."</p><p>"You know where it is!?"</p><p>"I don't have the experience to determine whether you're brave or just very bold."</p><p>"Don't make fun of me! So I can consider this...rather the forest with the ruins where I was before...to be the Sanctuary?"</p><p>"You're so mean...That's right. Just as you wanted, the Sanctuary is outside the ruins. So, what else would you like to as-"</p><p>"And if I ask you, you'll let me back out, right?"</p><p>"Sure...I can guarantee that. Hey isn't there anything else you want to ask me?"</p><p>"Sorry, but I'd rather meet up with Rem and Emilia outside than talk to you."</p><p>Echidna just stood there flabbergasted at the fact that someone actually rejected her knowledge, no one has ever done that before.</p><p>"Huh? Y-You're kidding right!? I'm the Witch of Greed! Powerful people from all over the world have come to me for my knowledge! So, um...relax, okay!? We can just relax and talk! I have knowledge about the truth of this world that nobody-"</p><p>"Not interested."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"I'll make time to chat with you and drink tea with you later, okay?"</p><p>"You'd ask a dead women...a Witch, at that...to agree to that as if it were the simplest thing?"</p><p>"I never had a tea party like this. If you're going back, I'll just take compensation first."</p><p>"Oh...About that...I'm broke beyond compare."</p><p>"Compensation for a Witch doesn't mean money. What I desire from you is a vow. You will tell no one of what has transpired at this tea party. That's my condition. And since you're here, I'll send you away with a souvenir. I will grant you the right to face the trial of the sanctuary."</p><p>"Trial of the Sanctuary?"</p><p>"You may not understand now, but once you learn where it is, you will realize it's worth. What feelings will you have toward me when that happens? The mere thought gives me such beautiful expectations."</p><p>"You...really are a Witch, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm a very evil magic user."</p><p>Echidna said as she poked Subaru on his forehead which lead him to the portal behind him. As he woke up, he found himself still inside the temple right when he was knocked out and held his head.</p><p>"Anyway, I need to get out of here, and back to the others. Though I feel like someone said something to me."</p><p>Subaru weakly walked out of the temple only to find Otto on the floor while Rem and Hikaru were watching over Emilia. Subaru quickly ran over to them before he heard a voice behind him.</p><p>"Look at you, just waltzing out of there! You got a lot of nerve outsider! Is this some magmarin laughing when it's full of holes!?"</p><p>Someone behind Subaru said as he was lifted off the ground and threw him away. Patrasche saw him flying and quickly ran to him to catch him by drifting the cart towards him.</p><p>"Subaru-kun!"</p><p>Rem exclaimed as she saw Subaru crash into the carriage rushing over towards him to make sure he was okay. When she got there she saw Subaru rubbing his head in pain and looked at Garfiel.</p><p>"Ow. Damn it! What the hell!?"</p><p>"What a tantalizing choice! That's a nice ground dragon ya got there. You're a real good-lookin girl, ain't ya? I'm not gonna hurt ya! Just take a little nap!"</p><p>The man exclaimed as it grabbed Patrasche and slammed her on the ground knocking her out.</p><p>"Better thank her for fightin' so hard for ya!"</p><p>The blonde exclaimed as he approached Subaru.</p><p>"Wait...wait!"</p><p>"I'm gonna throw you guys outta this forest half-dead...Just alive enough to swear you won't tell a soul about this place!"</p><p>The blonde then leaped towards Subaru to punch him.</p><p>"Y-You know Frederica, don't you!?</p><p>"Why the hell did I just hear that name come out of your nasty mouth?"</p><p>"Why do you think? Just think about it."</p><p>"Thought about it. Don't know. I'll think after I bash your skull in!"</p><p>"Quit jumping to conclusions without thinking! It's because we know her too!"</p><p>"Huh? I'm Garfiel. If you guys know her, you must've heard that name, right?"</p><p>"Y-You're..."</p><p>"How the hell did you know I have anything to do with Frederica!?"</p><p>The man known as Garfiel angrily asked with his teeth shining.</p><p>"Are you being serious right now?"</p><p>After their little 'scuffle' everyone was in the carriage. While an angry Otto was driving the carriage.</p><p>"I just got beaten up for nothing. What am I supposed to do with this anger? You call, "Hey numbskull kinda jumped the gun," an apology!?"</p><p>"Anyway, if ya just shown me that thing sooner, that woulda done it. Gotta act on ganglion before you think about it."</p><p>"Gangli...huh?"</p><p>"Lookin' at that hair, I'm guessin' that's the famous Emilia-sama? The silver-haired half-devil Roswaal's helpin' out."</p><p>"She's a half-elf! Don't ever call her that again!"</p><p>"Hey, look at that! Guess you can put some energy into yer voice after all! Wanna how it feels to be a bazomazo bein' flung back an' forth?"</p><p>"Uh, is there some sort of translation glitch happening between you and me?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The two stopped talking as soon as Emilia began to wake up and sat up from her chair. When she saw Garfiel she assumed he was someone trying to hurt Subaru. He and Hikaru both explained the situation and told Emilia that he was Frederica's little brother Garfiel. After they made it to the Sanctuary, Subaru, Hikaru, Emilia and Rem went on ahead while Otto went to put the Carriage outback.</p><p>"You're back? It took you long enough."</p><p>"Ram!</p><p>"I haven't a clue which Barusu you are, but I'm disappointed by how long it took you to get here. Ah, But I suppose I was a fool to expect more of you."</p><p>"If your story is that you "haven't a clue" who I am then stick to it!"</p><p>As usual Rem and Emilia were oblivious to Ram's harsh treatment as always and just smiled at it while Hikaru greeted Ram. Ram surprisingly had a flushed face as she greeted Hikaru and led the group to Roswaal's Inn, where they saw Roswaal all wrapped up in bandages.</p><p>"Ah, Emilia-sama, and Subaru-kun. It feels like it's been so very long since I last saw you. And yooooou must be Hikaru-kun correct?"</p><p>"Yes sir. I'm Hikaru Takahashi. As of now I'm a new member of your camp, pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Though this guys is suspicious."</p><p>"Oh no the pleasuuuuure is alllllllll mine."</p><p>"And Suuuubaru-kun you look a lot different the last time we saw each other what happened?</p><p>"Um...That's actually a long story. Lets just say some stuff happened and now I'm magicless"</p><p>Roswaal was shocked, from what Ram told him Subaru was flying and wiping out the mana in the air like it was nothing when he was fighting Sloth, but there wasn't any mana interference. Roswaal assumed it was magic but it turns out he was wrong. Though he wasn't the only one shocked Ram, Rem and Emilia were shocked as well except for Hikaru of course, they too thought that was magic he was using.</p><p>Though they wanted to ask they knew now wasn't the time so they left it alone for now.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll explain after all of this is over. But for now that's all I'm going to say, don't wanna reveal to much so early, I told Beako about it but she doesn't know that I'm a devil. I didn't tell her everything about me not being human anymore. And besides, I'm not going to tell him anymore than that, I don't trust him."</p><p>"Anyway, I was going to slug you when I saw you again, but now...What the hell happened?"</p><p>"What could have hurt you so badly?"</p><p>"Well now where shall I begin?"</p><p>"Hey, before that, just one thing...The alliance with Crusch-san is on. Now are you satisfied with the results you got from abandoning me and everyone else here?"</p><p>"Yes, more than satisfied. Truly, truly, you were the once-in-a-lifetime windfall I had long awaited for."</p><p>"What did Roswaal-sama mean about Subaru-kun being a once-in-lifetime windfall?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Roswaal, what is this place? Since we got here...no since we made contact with the barrier...I've had this weird feeling in my chest, and I can't relax. I've heard it's called the 'Sanctuary,' but it doesn't seem like one to me at all. In fact, it feels more like..."</p><p>"The Witch's Graveyard? Does it seem to make far more sense to call it that?"</p><p>"Exactly what I said, nothing more or less. This is where The Witch of Greed, Echidna, met her end long ago. and in my mind, it's worth calling a 'Sanctuary.'</p><p>"Witch of Greed? I suddenly don't like this clown all of a sudden."</p><p>"Echidna..."</p><p>"Subaru-kun?"</p><p>Subaru? Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. And why are you overseeing a place with that kind of backstory?"</p><p>"It's quite simple. This land has been overseen by the heads of the Mathers family for generations."</p><p>"Then the Mathers family and the Witch of greed have -"</p><p>"Echidna."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Please, when you speak of her, do use her name. The name 'Witch of Greed' makes her sound so evil. That's not very nice, is it?"</p><p>Rem was honestly confused as thoughts raced through her mind.</p><p>"Why would Roswaal-sama know The Witch of Greed's name? Why is Subaru-kun so important to him?"</p><p>Honestly the more the conversation went on the more her worry and suspicions grew. There was no doubt about it, to Rem, Roswaal was suspicious though she wasn't the only one that caught on. Subaru and Hikaru knew he was suspicious too.</p><p>"Um, then...the Mathers family and Echidna have been acquainted for a long time, and that's why they've always overseen a place like this?"</p><p>"Yes, though to say we 'oversee' it is a bit of an exaggeration. Echidna's barrier prevents entry by outsiders who fail to follow the forest's proper procedure. In addition, the barrier has certain effects on those whose blood meets certain conditions. Did you not experience this yourself, Emilia-sama?"</p><p>"And how did you end up like that?"</p><p>"Did you not find it at all strange, Emilia-sama? That all the people who fled to the Sanctuary, as well as Roswaal-sama and myself stayed here and didn't return to the mansion?"</p><p>"Nee-sama was the one that brought the villagers here, knowing that the barrier won't let anyone here leave until you passed all three of the trials. So why would she do that knowing all this?"</p><p>"All right it's official, it's not just Roswaal that's suspicious but Ram too, they are both planning something. They knew something was going to trap us all in here the moment we entered, I wonder how Rem feels about all this."</p><p>Though Rem loved her sister, she couldn't help but feel suspicious of her along with Roswaal, she knew they were planning something, but for now she would just play along to see where it all goes.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"I mean, you stayed because you're hurt, right?"</p><p>"We are all being held under house arrest here in the Sanctuary."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Myself, Ram, and the people of Arlam...oh and you three as well, the moment you entered here."</p><p>"The hell? You guys still flappin' your gums in here?"</p><p>Garfiel suddenly exclaimed as he barged in the room and sat on a chair as he began to explain the rest of the situation.</p><p>"So the barrier only works on half-breeds correct?"</p><p>"Yep, yer right on point. The only way to break the barrier is to go through the graveyard's trial, but if anyone who isn't a mixed-blood tries it..."</p><p>"Then they'll end up like Mr. Roswaal over here."</p><p>"Right on point again. All the villagers are rounded up in one place, so as long as they don't act up we won't hurt 'em. They even get three meals and a nap everyday! This is our demand. Break the barrier surrounding this Sanctuary. The only one allowed to undergo the trial to do that is you. If you can't break it, we won't let any of the villagers leave. Of course, you can't leave here yourself, either!"</p><p>After they discussed everything with Roswaal, Subaru and Hikaru went to train in forest while Emilia went to her Inn to get some rest before it was time to take her trial. Subaru asked Rem if she wanted to come along but Rem said she wanted to catch up with Ram. Subaru obliged and left with Hikaru.</p><p>"Ok Subaru, we're going to work on your swordsmanship and your hand-to-hand combat training. Once you master those then I'll have you fight against me to test how well you improved. Once you're done with that we'll work on lots more."</p><p>"You got it. Hey Hikaru."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I realized something."</p><p>"Oh? And what would that be?"</p><p>"I just don't just want to get stronger to protect everyone, I want to get stronger so I can be the strongest. And fight a lot of other strong people out there. So right here starting today, you and me are rivals!"</p><p>Hikaru had a huge grin on his face at Subaru's new resolve, he really reminded him of a certain someone. Hikaru formed his hand into a fist and outstretched it towards Subaru.</p><p>"Subaru, you're my best friend. My brother...so I'll gladly be help you! You found your new resolve so I'll be more than glad to help!"</p><p>Subaru formed his hand into a fist and outstretched it towards Hikaru with his own grin on his face.</p><p>"Yeah...From here on out we're not just brothers..."</p><p>Bumping both of their fists together they both exclaimed.</p><p>"We're rivals!"</p><p>And with that they would train until it was time to go and see Emilia off as she would take the trial. They trained for at least 8 hours before it was time to go. When they got there everyone was already waiting for them.</p><p>"You're late Barusu."</p><p>"Sorry, Hikaru and I lost track of time while we were training. But we're here now arent we?"</p><p>"Hmph!"</p><p>"Anyway, Emilia-tan did you get enough support from the lesser spirits?"</p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine. Still, I think I'd like one last cheer."</p><p>"Can I do it?"</p><p>"I want you to do it. Please."</p><p>With that Subaru did his famous EMT dance while everyone else just stared at him. After he did his cheer Emilia walked in the tomb as it started to glow.</p><p>"That means she's been approved as a qualified challenger in the trial."</p><p>"Wait a minute, I get that it sucks being trapped in here but why didn't you take the trial yourself?"</p><p>"If I could, I would, damn it."</p><p>Suddenly the light disappeared right after Emilia entered.</p><p>"H-Hey! Is she going to be ok?</p><p>"The light's not supposed to go out as long as the trial's still going on..."</p><p>"Emilia!"</p><p>Subaru instantly speed off towards the temple as it glowed again shocking everyone present.</p><p>"S-Subaru-kun..."</p><p>"Why...?"</p><p>"I don't understand, but if I can get in there, that's good enough for me! Just stay there! I'll yell if I need you!"</p><p>Subaru ran into the temple and found Emilia lying on the floor unconscious. Subaru immediately rushed towards her to make sure she was okay, not until he heard a voice that sounded like his.</p><p>First you need to face your past.</p><p>Subaru lost all consciousness as he fell to the floor right next to Emilia. When Subaru came to he looked around and found an all to familiar scene his figurines and he manga as well all on shelves.</p><p>Subaru noticed he still had his tail so he tucked it in just in case. Subaru's thoughts were cut off as he heard a voice he hasn't heard in so long.</p><p>"Good morning, son of mine!"</p><p>A man rushed at Subaru and landed right on him, making spit saliva.</p><p>Subaru couldn't believe his eyes, his dad was right in front of him. Someone that he thought he wouldn't see again since being transported to another world was right in front of him.</p><p>"Hey, c'mon! What? What? What's wrong? You look as if you just saw your dad naked first thing in the morning!"</p><p>The man did a thumbs up with a grin on his face while Subaru just stared in utter shock. Subaru was about to say something until he heard another voice from someone that he missed for so long.</p><p>"Oh come on you two. Breakfast will get cold! And cold food won't compliment the mayonnaise at all!"</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>Subaru was home. Back in his original world.</p><p>Subaru's first trial finally began, as he would face his past and reunite with the people he missed the most since being transported.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 A Long Awaited Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru continued his morning in the past, as they attempted to eat some peas, even though no one in the family even liked them.</p><p>"So Mom, why on Earth would you cook us peas if not a single one of us likes them?"</p><p>"Wellllll, I thought that maybe if we ate a bunch of them, we'd begin to like them...or something like that."</p><p>Kenichi and Subaru could only sigh at the clueless woman standing before them.</p><p>The morning went on as Subaru felt something in the pit of his chest, when his father left to work and he was alone with his mother. He gazed at Naoko, who seemed to have sad pleading eyes with him. Subaru felt guilt, soul crushing guilt for making his mother look at him like that. Subaru could only head back to his room.</p><p>He was going to skip school again.</p><p>He could only stare at his clock, as it ticked away.</p><p>"Once it hits 8, I'll be late and there'll be no point in going..."</p><p>Subaru continued laying down on his bed, but the searing pain in his chest chest continued. Then voices he knew reached out to him.</p><p>"-baru-kun."</p><p>"Subaru."</p><p>"Barusu."</p><p>"Annoyance, I suppose."</p><p>"...Subaru."</p><p>Subaru got out of bed and decided to venture out into the city. He walked around and saw places he could remember from his past. The park, the local restaurants and of course the convenience store he was too familiar with.</p><p>Then, he met up with his father when he was heading back home.</p><p>"Hey son!"</p><p>"Hey Dad."</p><p>The two walked back home together as they began having a conversation. Kenichi eventually got curious about his son's personal life.</p><p>"So, is there a girl you like?"</p><p>Subaru got quite red faced, but relented as he spoke about it.</p><p>"Well I...I have someone I like."</p><p>A silver brightness, was leading Natsuki Subaru by the hand</p><p>"And there's also, someone who told me they loved me, even in spite of what I am."</p><p>A warm, sky blue radiance, was tenderly pushing on Natsuki Subaru's back.</p><p>"What about friends?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got quite a few...including my new best friend."</p><p>"That's good to hear, I was always you'd end up as a loner surrounded by cats in his later years."</p><p>"It's not comforting to hear that at all!"</p><p>As Kenichi played around with Subaru, it finally hit him...the moment he had been summoned to the Parallel World, where his two new stars existed, where his new friends hailed from...he could never return.</p><p>His two parents would never know where their beloved son went, it was just the two of them and he had brought a new pain he could never remedy.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Forgive me...Please."</p><p>"Subaru?"</p><p>"Despite all of that, I...I can't repay you for anything...I will, never see you again...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Kenichi hugged his weeping son, whose tears never stopped falling, which made him have a tender smile on his face.</p><p>"Geez, you can still be a pain in the ass son you know..."</p><p>Outside of the Tomb everyone was waiting for Subaru and Emilia to come out as, Rem would be worried, Ram would be anxious, Garfiel would be getting more frustrated as he waited, and Hikaru was just sitting there with his eyes closed, waiting for them to finish.</p><p>"So what do you think about this place so far?"</p><p>"Well for starters, something is really wrong with this place, ever since we got here I had this bad feeling, and I can't shake it off either."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you. That clown is really suspicious, it's as if he's planning all of this to happen. And the same thing goes for the pink maid too. They might be planning something that could get everyone killed if we're not careful so keep your guard up. Make sure you tell the same thing to the Devil boy with Anti Magic."</p><p>"Yeah. I'll make sure to warn Subaru, but what about Rem?"</p><p>"Well, she seems to suspect the clown and the pink maid. So my best guest is that she doesn't know about what their planning."</p><p>"I see, well I'll just have to ask her about it with Subaru present. Until then, I'll just wait until Subaru and Emilia come out."</p><p>The next morning Subaru was in his school outfit, intending to fulfill his promise to make his last day in the past as wish fulfilling for his parents as he could.</p><p>Naoko walked him out home as they chatted for a bit.</p><p>"So your father told me how you have some lady friends. Is that right?"</p><p>"Um, well, I um..."</p><p>"Ahahaha. Awww, my adorable son is finally experiencing the complexities of love huh?"</p><p>"Ehehe, letting two stars guide you is pretty tricky you know?"</p><p>"Well, for me, you and your father are my stars."</p><p>Subaru smiled at his mother's comment.</p><p>"So Subaru, your dad also tells me that you have a new best friend right?"</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"And how is he? Does he go to your school?"</p><p>"No...I met him outside. He's actually older than me."</p><p>"How old?"</p><p>"Um...the same age as me I think."</p><p>"Ohhhhh, I see ."</p><p>"Yeah, he's a really cool guy, pretty serious at times, but he cares so much about people. He's a good person."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I...want to be that kind of person. A person who can do anything he can for his friends and even total strangers."</p><p>Naoko was completely stunned by Subaru speaking so highly of a person. She could see she looked up to him.</p><p>"So your father has competition huh?"</p><p>"I like Dad a ton and I still look up to him. Buuuuuuut, this guy is way stronger than Dad, Mom, it's ridiculous."</p><p>"Really now?"</p><p>"He sounds like a really good man."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Naoko put on a cheerful smile as she looked at Subaru as he began to walk away. But as he was about to walk away, he turned around and gave Naoko one last hug.</p><p>"I wish I could start this all over."</p><p>"Subaru..."</p><p>Naoko cupped her dear sons face as she looked at him as tender as ever.</p><p>"What's important isn't the beginning. It's the end."</p><p>She smiled and nodded at Subaru. Subaru quietly agreed and waved his mother goodbye, with small tear droplets forming in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Subaru made it to his classroom and found no one inside, even though he was so late.</p><p>"Ah, I see you have arrived finally! In all that time spent facing your past, have you learned anything?"</p><p>"Ah! Echidna, long time no see."</p><p>"Y-You remember me?"</p><p>"Yeah of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"The spell should've worked on him, but it didn't. Very interesting indeed Natsuki Subaru."</p><p>Subaru and Echidna talked some more until Subaru asked about the trials since he still didn't completely understand how they worked.</p><p>"One last thing before I go, this entire Trial...?"</p><p>"Well it's mostly viewing through your memories and seeing the past that needs to be conquered. And to face one's past, and how to come to some kind of answer about that past. If they are afraid of finding the answer, loathing it, or hesitating and at their wit's end, then the Trials could never be overcome. However, if they could accept their past, or if they could deny it completely and sever themselves from it, then I would see them off with my praises. That, is the first of the Trials."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Ah! Sorry about that, I seem to have gone a bit overboard on that one."</p><p>Subaru shook his head letting the Witch know he didn't mind at all, but had a question.</p><p>"So this world here?"</p><p>"Ah, that's right. This is a fabricated world created based on your memories, meant to be an extremely faithful reconstruction of reality. Which means, of course...your real parents still have no idea where you are or what you're doing, and must be worried to no end about their son, who had simply disappeared."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It was just too ideal, and to convenient...don't you think?"</p><p>"Don't belittle my parents, Witch."</p><p>Echidna seemed astonished to what Subaru said at this point, as Subaru placed his hands on a desk as he faced Echidna head on.</p><p>"I've already told them all of my answers. And my Mom and Dad both received it. I've told them everything that I was never able to say, and they told me to give it my best, and then wished me on a safe journey."</p><p>"Their voices, their smiles, everything from those moments shattered my imaginations. My parents, are not some empty casks that can be filled with my fantasies. Don't you underestimate them!"</p><p>Echidna seemed to shake her head as if slightly accepting defeat as she congratulated Subaru on successfully passing the first trial. He began to disappear from the fantasy as he looked at Echidna one last time...and bowed his head.</p><p>"Even if it didn't really happen, and my words didn't really reach those two, I was able to say the things I wanted to say thanks to you. Even if it was because of your crappy-gossip-deprived curiosity, I was able to see the people I thought I would never see again, and say my goodbyes. So thank you."</p><p>"...You're a human I can't understand at all, it's very fascinating. It's almost frightening, in fact."</p><p>"Hehe, let me correct you on one thing you said Echidna..."</p><p>Subaru said as he turned around with his eyes now red with pupils replaced as slits.</p><p>"I'm no human...I'M A DEVIL!</p><p>With that Subaru faded away from the fantasy world around him, leaving Echidna shocked at the revelation.</p><p>Echidna got up from her chair as five other shadows were standing behind her.</p><p>"Hmmmmmmm...a Devil huh? I heard of Demons but not Devils."</p><p>"A young man snared by Satella, and he's a completely different race I've never seen nor heard about. That boy is oh so...interesting!"</p><p>Echidna blushed madly at the sheer thought of it all.</p><p>Subaru woke up on the floor still inside the Tomb, he began to hear Emilia whimper and cry so he began moving her. He grabbed her as she trembled in his arms.</p><p>"It's okay Emilia...I'm here."</p><p>"I didn't recognize...any of it...I don't know!"</p><p>Subaru could tell Emilia was really doing really bad and had no choice but to carry her out. Since he was a lot more muscular and physically stronger in all categories thanks to his new body, picking Emilia up bridal style wasn't hard at all.</p><p>Once the two made it outside the Tomb Rem instantly ran up to Subaru to make sure he was okay. Once Emilia calmed down, the group went back to her housing to discuss the current events.</p><p>With that the group made their way back to Emilia's housing...unaware of Garfiel staring at the backs of Subaru and Hikaru, with a menacing look.</p><p>The next morning, after letting Emilia get some rest, they all discussed on what had happened.</p><p>"So it looks like I passed the first trial."</p><p>Everyone just stared wide eyed at Subaru.</p><p>"...I don't understand?"</p><p>Otto raised his hand to make himself known.</p><p>"I thought Garfiel said that only those with qualifications could take the Trials? How did you do it?"</p><p>"Obviously, I'm the main protagonist of this story, so I get all the perks."</p><p>"And my role in this story?"</p><p>"...An expendable side character."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, what sort of unlucky role is that?"</p><p>Subaru pulled out a thumbs up as he smiled at Otto.</p><p>"The role fate has given you since the moment we met!"</p><p>"Wah! Fate is such a harsh infallible mistress!"</p><p>"You said it!"</p><p>Subaru made mocking gestures at Otto as he continued complaining.</p><p>Emilia seemed confused about the whole thing as Subaru spoke up again.</p><p>"So in other words, me and Emilia are the only other people here that can take the Trials. Other than my well...incident, I felt like I still had some energy left."</p><p>"Then from what we can tell, the only ones here who can take the Trials are Subaru and Emilia, since they're the only ones here with the qualifications."</p><p>The day had gone by with everyone preparing for the night and Emilia's trial.</p><p>When the time came and Emilia took her trial...she came running out, crying into Subaru's arms.</p><p>She had failed once again.</p><p>Subaru helped her to bed as she peacefully rested.</p><p>"Subaru...could you hold my hand? It'll help me fall asleep."</p><p>"Sure Emilia-tan, anything you want."</p><p>Subaru held her hand as she began to relax, Subaru went further and gently brushed her hair with his free hand.</p><p>She let out a quiet gasp...but she still smiled as she drifted into a slumber.</p><p>Subaru exited the room and saw Hikaru leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Asleep...but, she's really shook up."</p><p>Hikaru and Subaru pondered on what in the world they could to help Emilia. Both of them hated seeing her in so much turmoil over her past. It was decided that more information would be needed in order to get some things straight in order.</p><p>Tomorrow Subaru would speak with Lewes, and Hikaru would investigate the Sanctuary.</p><p>Until then Subaru and Hikaru decided to head out to their training spot to continue their training. Subaru and Hikaru got into their battle positions and charged at each other. Subaru went for a right punch to the face as Hikaru blocked it and grabbed Subaru's other hand as he flipped him over.</p><p>Subaru saw this coming and planted his feet on the ground to stop the momentum. Subaru quickly punched his Hikaru in the stomach forcing him back a few feet.</p><p>"Well I see you improved with your Ki-sensing and your hand to hand combat."</p><p>"Well what I can I say? I learned from the best."</p><p>"So should we move on to swordsmanship?"</p><p>Hikaru unsheathed his katana and got into position.</p><p>"Yeah I'll show you how much I improved right here right now."</p><p>Subaru summoned the Demon Dweller Sword and got into his position.</p><p>After a moment of silence, both Hikaru and Subaru charged at each other dodging and swinging each other's blows. Hikaru decided to go for a downwards slash as Subaru sidestepped to the left, once he regained his footing Subaru noticed Hikaru was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"W-What the hell? Where'd he go?"</p><p>Subaru suddenly sensed someone behind him and quickly blocked a slash from Hikaru.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll just have to get more serious."</p><p>Just as Hikaru said that he sent Subaru flying, as Subaru quickly recovered he realized he was getting more faster and a lot more quicker with his reflexes.</p><p>"All right Subaru. Can you keep going? Or are you too tired?"</p><p>"Yeah I can keep going. I just realized that I'm getting a lot more faster, so lets keep going!"</p><p>And with that Subaru and Hikaru charged towards each other trading blow for blow for the rest of the day.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Mathers Mansion two assassins were hiding in the shadows, getting ready to attack.</p><p>"Ara ara, I wonder what their insides will look like."</p><p>Unknown to Subaru and Hikaru, the Mansion was about to be under attacked as a gut loving killer and a little girl carrying a puppy were already there, waiting for their time to strike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13.New Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Subaru and Hikaru's training match, they were both taking a break. They both decided that they were going to take a small break before continuing their training, so to pass time they started a conversation.</p><p>"To be honest Subaru, I'm surprised. You just started and your all ready getting better and better at hand-to-hand-combat and your swordsmanship, not only that but you have better control of your Anti Magic as well."</p><p>"Yeah, I was surprised my self. I never thought I would improve this quickly though."</p><p>"Well now that you exceeded my expectations, we'll move on to the next step."</p><p>"Next step?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Hikaru stood up and unsheathed his katana and coated it with his magic of choice being fire, he turned towards a tree and swung the sword horizontally making a slash of fire charge at the tree with immeasurable speed, and in a matter of seconds the tree was cut in half. Subaru could only watch in awe at the sight.</p><p>"You see, I'm going to be taking you a lot more seriously now. That means I'm going to be a lot more faster and I'm going to be using my magic to fight, but not at full power. If you can exceed my expectations again, then we'll move on from there got it?"</p><p>"Yeah." Subaru said with a new found determination.</p><p>Once their break was over they got back to training, trading blow for blow. Hikaru was moving a lot faster than before, so fast that to Subaru it looked like he was teleporting. He could barely keep up.</p><p>"At this rate I won't last! Come on! Think for a moment."</p><p>Subaru, using his Ki-sensing quickly turned around as Hikaru was behind him swinging flame based slashes at him. They were moving so fast he could barely negate them all with his Demon Dweller Sword. As soon as Subaru negated the slashes, Hikaru was out of sight.</p><p>"How is he moving so fast?! It's almost as if he's teleporting!"</p><p>"Maybe if I try to sense his Ki..."</p><p>Subaru closed his eyes and focused, sensing Hikaru above him he opened his eyes and looked up as se sent more flamed based slashes at him. Subaru wouldn't be able to counter them so he had to dodge. When Subaru dodged he noticed there were trees everywhere giving him an idea.</p><p>"Oh? It seems he caught on."</p><p>Though Hikaru was moving faster than he was before, he was still able to sense him as he jumped of the tree and charged right at him at intense speed. Hikaru sensing this was able to sidestep the attack but what surprised him was when Subaru came back towards him at twice the speed. That's when Hikaru noticed Subaru was using the trees to increase his speed, completely surprising him.</p><p>"Thanks to Subaru's body he has a high level of speed, and it's just his physical strength... if he keeps this up he'll be even faster than before."</p><p>Hikaru was able to counter the attack but the force pushed him back.</p><p>"Well I see you were able to keep up with me."</p><p>"Yeah, at first I couldn't find you...you were all over the place."</p><p>"Well, how did you do it?"</p><p>"Well, I noticed it when you were above me sending those flame based slashes. Though it was for a moment, I sensed you and dodged towards that tree I landed on. Once I did that I noticed this whole area was surrounded by trees and that's when I got my idea, since I have Enhanced Strength, durability, speed, and Heightened Instincts. I was able to further increase my speed thanks to my physical strength and the momentum, that's how I was able to get to you so fast."</p><p>"My body is completely different now, I have to train my body a lot more now."</p><p>Hikaru was completely shocked, basically Subaru was able to use the trees in the surrounding area to increase his speed as he added his physical speed to his momentum.</p><p>"You know Hikaru that boy...is really something else wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Yeah no kidding Kaida. Anyway when are you going to show yourself to him?"</p><p>"Hmmmm...I'll reveal myself to him soon not now though, I still want to stay hidden."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>"Anyway Subaru, I think that's enough training for today."</p><p>"Yeah I agree. I think Rem might get worried if we stay out much longer."</p><p>So with that Subaru and Hikaru both returned to the Inn where Rem and Ram greeted them. As soon as Rem saw Subaru she instantly ran up to him tackling him to the floor making sure he was ok while Ram just stared at them with a disgusted look on her face.</p><p>"Disgusting. Pervert Barusu."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>After calming Rem down and reassuring her that he was alright, they all made their way to Emilia, to prepare her for the next Trial that night. And once again, Emilia failed and ran into Subaru's arms while he comforted her. Everyone around was saddened by the results, but it was Hikaru who scared everyone by his actions...</p><p>...He started walking towards the Tomb.</p><p>Garfiel jumped in front of Batman and made a enraged face towards him.</p><p>"Back off!"</p><p>"Garfiel, I want to see if I can observe the Tomb more closely. Maybe we can learn something from it!"</p><p>"I don't care! I don't want ya' anywhere near it!"</p><p>"Garfiel listen to me! We need to help Emilia."</p><p>"Th' princess just needs more time, we got all the time in the-"</p><p>"All the time in the world my ass! That's bull Garfiel and you know it! I'm afraid of what all of this is going to do to her mind!"</p><p>Garfiel thought for a second...but shook his head and waved his hand at Hikaru, as if brushing off a pest.</p><p>"Th' princess is just fine. She can handle it! She can take th' damn Trials as many times as she wants!"</p><p>"...And how do you know that?"</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Garfiel's eyes widened as he heard this, making Subaru take a step forward and question him.</p><p>"You do seem to know a lot about the Tomb, so why is that?"</p><p>"I...just-"</p><p>"Don't make excuses about this!"</p><p>Garfiel just walked away from Subaru and Hikaru as he sneered at the both of them.</p><p>"That's it for the night. Everybody go home."</p><p>"Wait a minut-"</p><p>"I SAID GET TH' FUCK OUTTA HERE!"</p><p>Otto flinched at his sudden outburst while Lewes looked at him with a concerned motherly expression, meanwhile Hikaru and Subaru narrowed their eyes at the young man. Rem and Ram were actually shaking on the spot. The pressure was to much to much for them to handle. Rem and Ram both knew that conflict would break out between the three boys if something wasn't done so Rem walked up to Subaru and got his attention, telling him that they should just go.</p><p>With that everyone left Garfiel alone to his thoughts.</p><p>It was now the next morning, as Subaru Hikaru, and Otto were helping the villagers pack up their belongings on the carriages.</p><p>"You know, I'm actually surprised you were able to convince Garfiel Subaru."</p><p>"Yeah, it took two whole days to pull it off but he agreed that setting the people of Irlam Village free wouldn't be a problem."</p><p>"As expected of Subaru-kun, amazing as always!" Rem exclaimed as she hugged her beloveds arm with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>Ram wanted to say something to berate him but noticed that Subaru had a handkerchief wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>"That's quite an old-fashioned good luck charm."</p><p>"Hm? Oh, Petra gave it to me before we left. Right after Frederica hired her as a new maid."</p><p>"Frederica would never do anything mean to a new recruit. She would never be that fiendish, you don't need to worry about that girl."</p><p>"Do you have faith in Frederica or not? I can't tell."</p><p>"I don't know what she's planning.</p><p>"Like hell you do." Hikaru thought to himself.</p><p>"But Frederica is Frederica. I have no doubt about that. Also, I have a message from Roswaal-sama."</p><p>As soon as Ram said that she caught the attention of both Hikaru and Rem as they listened in without being alerted.</p><p>"If you're worried about having to face Frederica, turn to Beatrice-sama. And tell her this: Roswaal said to ask the question."</p><p>"I never heard Roswaal-sama mention a message." Rem thought to herself furthering her suspicions on Roswaal and Ram.</p><p>"Alright clown, lets see what you're planning."</p><p>"I don't know the details."</p><p>"Now that's bullshit."</p><p>"But when Beatrice-sama hears those words, everything will change."</p><p>"That's what Roswaal-sama said."</p><p>"...I see."</p><p>"Subaru!"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, hey Emilia-tan."</p><p>"Um...was I interrupting you and Ram's conversation?"</p><p>"Nah, no problem."</p><p>"We weren't talking about anything important."</p><p>"Besides, you take priority!"</p><p>"That makes me really happy, but you should give priority to the villagers right now."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Emilia placed her hand on Subaru's chest as she did her prayer, and with that they left and got pass the barrier with the help of Garfiel. Once they made it back to the village of Irlam, Subaru and Hikaru walked toward the mansion as Subaru knocked on the door but no one answered. So they both walked inside the mansion as they felt uncomfortable, as if someone was inside.</p><p>"Subaru, you feel that too don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah. I can sense someone else's Ki that I don't even recognize."</p><p>"And to top it all off, it's really murderous so keep your guard up all right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>When they walked inside, no one was there as they roamed the hallways and checked the doors, everything was empty. They both realized that something was wrong as they could sense someone coming right at them. Sensing the attackers Ki Subaru was able to dodge the attack as well as Hikaru. Hikaru unsheathed his katana as Subaru summoned the demon dweller sword and got into battle position.</p><p>"All right, who's there!?"</p><p>"Ara Ara, you promised didn't you? That you'd take good care of your bowels until we meet again."</p><p>Hearing that voice sent shivers down Subaru's spine as he shook in place as the figure walked right in front of the duo. The attacker was someone Subaru knew all to the well, the attacker was none other than Elsa Granhiert the Bowel Hunter.</p><p>Hikaru noticing Subaru shaking asked...</p><p>"Subaru who is she?"</p><p>"S-She's the Bowel Hunter, she's the one that tried to kill Emilia back at the loot house."</p><p>Hikaru hearing this, instantly narrowed his eyes as he glared at the women. He knew for a fact that this lady was bad news. Subaru recalling how she teased him when he was bleeding to death as he slowly died was trapped in his mind, he hated this women with every fiber of his being.</p><p>"Well you certainly improved the last time we met, the way you dodged my blade I'm honestly impressed."</p><p>"Elsa...who's blood is that?"</p><p>"Oh...who's blood it is indeed-"</p><p>At this point Subaru wasn't in the mood for her games as he knew she was toying with him.</p><p>"TELL ME ALREADY DAMN IT!"</p><p>"Oh my! Quite impatient are we? It was one of the maids, she kept screaming "Subaru!" "Subaru!" as she slowly died."</p><p>Subaru and Hikaru's blood ran cold, they both knew who she was talking about as soon as she imitated the little maid's screams as she died. Hikaru was outraged as his grip on his katana tightened. Petra was just a innocent kid, who would gut a 12 year old!?</p><p>"P-Petra...no...Petra!"</p><p>"You monster!"</p><p>Subaru's mind went into a frenzy as the memories of him spending time with Petra came flooding into his mind, but what tipped him over the edge was when she nonchalantly imitated the little girl's voice like it was some game. Without thinking his Anti Magic energy was leaking out as his eyes turned blood red with his pupils replaced as slits.</p><p>"Subaru! Calm down!"</p><p>Hikaru's words didn't reach him as he stared at the Bowel Hunter, ready to kill her on the spot.</p><p>"You...YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>Subaru quickly charged right in front of Elsa in a blink of an eye completely shocking her. She barely had time to react as he swung the Demon Dweller sword horizontally at her chest area as he sent her crashing through a nearby window and followed her out that way.</p><p>Hikaru was going to follow until he sensed something else coming at him, when he turned around he saw Mabeasts of different kinds charging at him. Taking them out was child's play as he cut them down but more just kept coming.</p><p>"Damn! At this rate I won't be able to back him up. Just hang in there Subaru."</p><p>Hikaru kept slashing at the Mabeast, making sure to cut them swiftly so he wouldn't waste time, that's when he noticed that the Mabeast were most likely being controlled by something or someone to keep him and Subaru separated. With this thought he used his Ki sensing skills to find the culprit. Once he picked up on the culprits signature he swiftly cut down all the Mabeasts and charged right for the attacker.</p><p>When he got there he saw to figures sitting on a Hippo looking Mabeast as he stood there shocked at the figure standing next to the small one. It was a person with a white cloak with three eyes in the middle, Hikaru knew all to well what that cloak belonged to, it was a cloak belonging to the Eye of the Midnight Sun.</p><p>"The Eye of the Midnight Sun!? But how!? I thought we defeated them!"</p><p>"Well this is a turn of events..."</p><p>"Yeah no kidding! How in the hell did they get all the way over here!? I thought we defeated them!"</p><p>"Well I do have a theory on that but for now, we have better things to worry about."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So I take it you're the one controlling those weird looking animals?"</p><p>"Oh. That's me Onii-san."</p><p>"Wait, you're the one controlling those animals?"</p><p>"Yes! That's me."</p><p>The little girl had a victorious smile as she said this, letting Hikaru instantly know that this little girl and the Midnight Sun member were with Elsa when they murdered everyone here.</p><p>"So sense you killed everyone here, you're going to try and kill me and Subaru too?"</p><p>"Yes! We have to finish a job after all."</p><p>Hikaru sensing that they were going to fight, got into his battle stance as the Hippo looking Mabeast roared summoning more of them, as the Midnight Sun member charged at him.</p><p>Meanwhile outside of the mansion.</p><p>Subaru and Elsa were trading blows with their blades. Subaru was in a flying rage, all he cared about was killing Elsa for what she did to Petra. Meanwhile Elsa was having a hard time against him and to be honest, she was getting quite annoyed. This boy was completely different, he kept dodging her attacks at the exact moment and knew exactly when she would attack.</p><p>"This boy...is completely different from the last time we crossed paths."</p><p>"Ara ara, I hope you can entertain me a bit longer."</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>Subaru charged at her as she dodged and started moving around the area at immense speed, Elsa was going to go for the gut for next attack. But before she could do anything Subaru instantly turned around towards her direction, completely shocking the Assassin as he grabbed her arm. As Elsa was doing everything she could to escape his grasp, but that's when she noticed the look in his eyes. She could feel his rage and bloodlust as she noticed black energy surrounding his arm.</p><p>"T-This boy...is no human, he's not a demihuman either. And he's not a demon...no he's more than that, this boy...is the Devil himself."</p><p>And with that last thought in her mind she felt her mind black out for a second as she realized Subaru punched her as she was sent flying. After she crashed into a tree the last thing she was Subaru walking up to her as she passed out. After checking if she was still moving, Subaru left thinking that she was dead.</p><p>"I told you that I would make you pay for what you did, and I meant every word!"</p><p>With that Subaru rushed back towards the mansion to reunite with Hikaru as he knew they were separated when he went to go fight Elsa.</p><p>Meanwhile with Hikaru.</p><p>Hikaru was slashing Mabeast left and right. As he was getting exhausted from all the slashing, Hikaru tried to go for the Hippo looking Mabeast but every time he did it gave another Mabeast or the Midnight Sun member an opening to attack him.</p><p>"Damn! No matter what I do there's no end to these things! And I can't attack the Hippo because that would just give them an opening. I'm gonna have to use my magic if I want to get out of this mess."</p><p>"Hey, why don't you just give up Onii-chan? It would be a lot easier for us to kill you so we can finish the job."</p><p>"Well, that's because I was holding back, and besides this is where I surpass my limits!"</p><p>And in a millisecond, Hikaru was out of sight completely shocking the little girl as she looked around her as all the Mabeasts were dead in seconds. When she looked up she saw wind slashes coming at her at intense speeds. The Midnight Sun member sensing this jumped in front of her and used his magic to block it.</p><p>"Spatial Magic huh?"</p><p>"All right, I have a certain time limit until more of those animals show up, so I have to make this quick."</p><p>The Midnight Sun member pulled out it's grimoire and turned it's pages as he shot magic bullets of spatial magic at the young mage as he instantly appeared behind him and kicked him, sending him crashing through a wall. The little girl seeing Hikaru charging at her could only look on in panic as he was inches away from her. Right when Hikaru was going to slash at the Hippo, a blackish portal opened up. Hikaru knowing exactly what it was, backflipped towards the ground as a magic bullet cut his cheek. When he landed another portal appeared right behind him as multiple magic bullets behind Hikaru. He couldn't react in time as they got closer, the little girl thinking that it was finally over clapped her hands together as she sighed in relief.</p><p>"Shit! I couldn't react in time!"</p><p>But at that last moment someone appeared behind Hikaru and slashed the magic bullets completely negating them, this someone was none other than Natsuki Subaru who appeared at the right moment before they could touch Hikaru.</p><p>Hikaru smiling, couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Took you long enough!"</p><p>"Hey! I had to fight a crazy gut loving sadist, cut me some slack!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad you're all right."</p><p>"Yeah, same here."</p><p>"Subaru, I'm going to go and take down that Hippo. While you take down that mage got it?"</p><p>"Yeah, you got it!"</p><p>With that the duo charged towards their opponents, Subaru charged towards the mage while Hikaru charged toward the little girl sitting on the Hippo, while he slashed Mabeast while doing it.</p><p>The mage summoned black portals around Subaru as magic bullets shot out towards him. Subaru seeing this, summoned both of his Anti Magic weapons and began slashing them. But he couldn't slash all of them as some were able to hit and deeply injure his leg.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"It's hard to counter all of these when there's so many of them!"</p><p>Hikaru, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere on ground decided to use his wind magic to fly to give him an advantage in the air, Hikaru putting his wind magic into his blade only said one chant as he swung his katana.</p><p>"Crescent Kamaitachi!"</p><p>With that one chant, the wind based slash was a lot more quicker, bigger, and more precise cutting all the Mabeasts in one go. With the Mabeasts out of the way, Hikaru flew towards the Hippo as it was the only one left. At the same time Subaru also found a way to fight the mage he was up against, he threw both of his swords away and closed his eyes. The mage thinking it was over shot more magic bullets at Subaru.</p><p>He suddenly opened his eyes and quickly turned behind him as he jumped into one of the portals shocking the mage.</p><p>"H-He jumped through my portals!?"</p><p>Subaru then appeared in fornt of the mage as he pulled his fist back glaring at the man. The mage had no time to react as Subaru was to close to him to do anything. All it took was one punch from Subaru to send the mage flying as he crashed into a wall, knocking him out. At the same time Hikaru was able to slice the Hippo's head off as his body came crashing down making the little girl fall off and land right on her ass.</p><p>"Oh man! That hurt like hell! What kind of magic was that anyway!?"</p><p>"It's called spatial magic Subaru."</p><p>"Spatial Magic?"</p><p>"Yeah a rare magic that allows the user to manipulate the fabric of space."</p><p>"So it's like Beako's door crossing?"</p><p>"Well, in a way yes."</p><p>Seeing that the girl was trying to escape Hikaru pointed his blade at her as he had a cold look in his eye.</p><p>"Don't even try it."</p><p>While they were distracted, something was able to cut Subaru as he wasn't looking. Hikaru sensing it on time was able to dodge but Subaru wasn't.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"I...let my guard down."</p><p>Subaru looked down and noticed his stomach has indeed been cut opened, as he fell to floor bleeding out. Above him was a pissed off Elsa covered in blood and cuts with a swollen face.</p><p>"For some reason my Divine Protection wasn't working. That boy is a threat that must be eliminated!"</p><p>"I'll make sure you meet that little maid in the afterlife boy!"</p><p>Hikaru seeing this charged at the Bowel Hunter using his magic to give him a boost. Elsa seeing this moved out of the way as she sensed she was in danger by the amount of pressure in the air.</p><p>"YOU!"</p><p>"Is the only thing you know how to do is kill people!? Do you think life is some game!?"</p><p>"I only came to kill everyone here because I was hired to. And besides, I love to see my victims insides and touch them."</p><p>Hikaru hearing this could only look at the two in utter disgust, though he didn't know the little girls name. He remembered Elsa's name and he would never forget it.</p><p>"I swear...I will kill you."</p><p>Hikaru sent multiple wind blades at the pair but Elsa was able to grab the little girl and made her escape through the smoke screen. When he turned around to check on Subaru he checked his pulse only to find out he was dead.</p><p>"Damn it. DAMN IT!"</p><p>Hikaru was going to go after the assassin until a black fog appeared and covered everything else except for Subaru and Hikaru, Hikaru froze, he couldn't move as he heard a voice whisper something in his ear.</p><p>"Protect him."</p><p>As soon as Hikaru heard that sentence he was back at the Sanctuary in front of the tomb with everyone else.</p><p>"What...the hell?"</p><p>Subaru woke up inside the Tomb right next to Emilia inside comforting Emilia as she woke up saying she didn't do it or it wasn't her fault.</p><p>"I see so the save point updated to the first day of Emilia's trial."</p><p>Once Subaru and Emilia exited the tomb, they had the same talk they had in previous loop. Once that was over Subaru and Hikaru went to their training spot. That's when Hikaru asked the question.</p><p>"Subaru."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Did we somehow...loop through time?"</p><p>Subaru was shocked, he knew he couldn't talk about Return By Death so he tried to play it off.</p><p>"W-What are you talking abou-"</p><p>"Don't give excuses Subaru!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I remember what happened! We went to the mansion and when we got inside no one was there. And when we ran into Elsa, you went into a frenzy after finding out she murdered Petra! Once you got back we both fought that little girl and that Mage. Once we took care of that, Elsa came out of nowhere highly injured and cut your stomach open and you died! And now we're back here, so what's going on?"</p><p>Subaru was surprised, normally if he tried to talk to anyone about what happened in the previous loops the Witch would either grab his heart to shut him up or destroy someone else's heart if they ever found out. And here Hikaru was, talking about what happened in the previous loop without any consequences. Maybe just maybe he could tell Hikaru.</p><p>"The thing is...I have a power that allows me to go back in time under some...'circumstances'."</p><p>"I would tell you but it won't won't allow me to."</p><p>"I see. So that's how you time loop?"</p><p>"Yeah that's pretty much it."</p><p>"I see, well I'll just leave it at that. Come one we have to train harder than before!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah!"</p><p>So Hikaru and Subaru trained where they left off for at least two hours until they decided to head back. Subaru told Hikaru that he was still worried about the mansion and he was worried that Frederica might've had something to do with Elsa so they both decided to go to Roswaal.</p><p>"And what is it you would like me to do?"</p><p>"I want you to get the people of Arlam Village back home. It doesn't look like I'll be able to get them to agree with me this time."</p><p>"This time? Hmm...And why is that?"</p><p>"That Garfiel punk seems to hate my guts. And we don't have time to convince someone as volatile as him. And there's one other thing."</p><p>"I want to go and tell the people who're still in Arlam, that their families are safe. And of course, I'm also going to the mansion, where I think Frederica's planning something."</p><p>"Ram has informed me of this."</p><p>"I highly doubt that."</p><p>"But given what I know about her, Frederica would not be so hasty in-</p><p>"And what do you know? Frederica gave Emilia the glowing stone. That's proof she's planning something!"</p><p>"And if she does prove to be an enemy, what will you two do?"</p><p>They discussed some more until Roswaal made a suggestion.</p><p>The next morning Subaru, Hikaru, Ram, and Rem would be on their way towards the mansion. Since they only had one ground dragon, it was decided that Hikaru would carry Ram while Rem would ride with Subaru. Garfiel gave Ram his crystal as they left, though Hikaru was flying shocking Rem and Ram except for Subaru of course. Once Ram calmed down she had a flushed face while Hikaru was holding her the whole ride there.</p><p>Subaru and the others made it to the mansion but unknown to them, things were about to take a turn for the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 Taking a Turn For The Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of four consisting of Subaru, Hikaru, Rem, and Ram made it to the garden area of the mansion where Petra greeted them.</p><p>"Welcome back, Subaru-sama. You returned much sooner than I expected." Petra said as she flashed him a smile.</p><p>Subaru was all ready having flashbacks to the previous loop, where they fought Elsa after finding out she killed Petra and the others. Subaru got off his land dragon and approached Petra as he hugged her with tears in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"W-What!? What is this!? Subaru!"</p><p>"Damn! You have no idea what I've been through! Seriously... Damn it..."</p><p>Subaru looked down as he noticed Petra with the same handkerchief she gave to him wrapped around her left hand.</p><p>"Petra... is that?"</p><p>"Oh... It's to match the one I gave you."</p><p>Subaru couldn't help but wrap her into a hug again as he started trembling, the thought of this innocent child getting brutally slaughtered by that damn sadist would always linger in the back of his mind. He would never forgive Elsa for this and the same could be said for Hikaru, as he was thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>Subaru having calmed down replied to her with a smooth and gentle voice.</p><p>"No. I'm just incredibly relieved from the bottom of my heart, that's all.</p><p>"It's really good to be back Petra."</p><p>Ram decided to make her presence known as she walked over to the two.</p><p>"If I may be blunt, I don't like this."</p><p>"You know, I feel like I heard something like that before."</p><p>"Yes, because it was sarcasm. The cute sarcasm of a Ram who has been forgotten and left at a loss."</p><p>"Um, you're Ram and Rem-neesama, right? I was just hired as a new maid in service to the lord of this mansion. I'm Petra, it's a pleasure to meet you both."</p><p>Ram's stern expression quickly softened at the polite young maid in front of her. As Rem did a graceful bow as she greeted the young maid. "It's a pleasure to meet you Petra."</p><p>"You seem to know your place, unlike Barusu. Very good, I give you a passing grade."</p><p>"By the way Barusu, you fail. I won't allow you to cross this mansion's threshold."</p><p>"T-Then what was the point in coming back here then!?"</p><p>After their exchange with the little maid, the group made their way inside the mansion where they were greeted by Frederica.</p><p>"You returned sooner than I expected, Subaru-sama. Hikaru-sama."</p><p>Subaru, Hikaru, Rem, and Ram were in the living room of the mansion discussing things at hand.</p><p>"Since Emilia-sama isn't with you, I assume the trial is not yet complete?"</p><p>"No not at all, every time she enters the tomb she comes out crying.</p><p>Yeah. It's exactly how Subaru says, whatever she saw in there must've deeply traumatized her to that point."</p><p>"Yeah. Though there are things I want to ask you. First, about this."</p><p>Subaru pulled out the blue gemstone that Garfiel gave them when they left the sanctuary. When Frederica saw it, her expression wavered.</p><p>"That is..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Frederica slowly picked it up and looked at it.</p><p>"Garf's stone.</p><p>"Yeah. So you really do know him... I mean you two really are related."</p><p>"Garf did not tell you so himself?"</p><p>"No he didn't, to be honest I'm pretty sure he hates me and Hikaru's guts right now."</p><p>"Yeah no kidding, the little punk is acting like we're going to do something to the damn place. Honestly, he's starting to get on my nerves."</p><p>Rem looked at Subaru with a protective and worried look on her face, she knew Subaru and Garfiel weren't getting along. It saddened her that Garfiel thought of Subaru as a threat instead of an ally, but what saddened her more was that she herself thought the same thing when she first met him, and if she didn't take the time to get to know him better and ended up jumping the gun, she would have done something regrettable. That thought always made her heart ache, to her it was her biggest sin. The same could be said for Ram except she was surprisingly worried for Hikaru, someone other than her Clown of a master Roswaal.</p><p>"And besides, it's easy to guess enough from your faces. And I imagine your the older sibling?"</p><p>"You are correct."</p><p>They kept discussing until Subaru asked the questions he wanted answers to.</p><p>"Oh right, that reminds me. Frederica, why did your stone glow and teleported me away from the carriage when we reached the barrier?"</p><p>"What? I don't know what you are talking about.</p><p>"Ok then here is another question, are you-?"</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but I have some business here." Everyone turned towards the door, only to be horrified to see Elsa with one of her kukri knives pointed at Petra's throat. looking at the group seductively as she licked her lips.</p><p>"Now lets keep that promise we made, shall we?"</p><p>"Nee-sama, Subaru..." Petra took a deep breath as she exclaimed.</p><p>"Run!"</p><p>With that Hikaru and Ram were the first to react as they sent wind blades towards the Assassin.</p><p>"El Fula!"</p><p>"Crescent Kamaitachi!"</p><p>Elsa side stepped the two wind blades as they cut the door to pieces, with Elsa distracted, Frederica took her chance and transformed one of her arms as she charged at the Assassin. Allowing Petra a chance to escape.</p><p>"Partial beast transformation...you have demihuman blood. How lovely."</p><p>Frederica got in front of Petra, as Rem sent her spiked ball and chain at Elsa. This caught Elsa by surprise as she couldn't dodge it in time, allowing the spiked weapon to cut her arm.</p><p>"Her arm..."</p><p>"Goodness, that hurt." Elsa placed her hand on her arm as she licked her blood.</p><p>"I thought I was a goner. I like it."</p><p>"Maids in large, medium, and small, and two boys. I'll put you all on a table and compare what's inside your bellies."</p><p>"Even Garf's pick-up lines are better!"</p><p>"Barusu!"</p><p>"Yeah! I know!"</p><p>Subaru summoned the Demon Slayer Sword and swung it towards the ground creating a huge smoke screen, catching the Assassin by surprise. With that they jumped out the window, not without Frederica being injured by Elsa's throwing needles. Ram sent another El Fula while Rem sent a El Huma in the building causing an explosion. Once they got out, Subaru checked to see if everyone was there. To his relief he saw everyone was ok, save a few injuries that Frederica endured protecting Petra.</p><p>"Well Subaru what's the plan now?"</p><p>"It's obvious isn't it? We're going back in there to get Beatrice."</p><p>"Beatrice-sama can handle herself Barusu, you need not to worry."</p><p>"For now, our best chance is to escape."</p><p>"Nee-sama..."</p><p>Subaru was about to reply but Hikaru beat him to it. "Ram, look I get your point I really do but that crazy lady came here to kill everyone that means Beatrice as well. And I'll be damned to let anything happen to any of you, the same thing goes for Beatrice too."</p><p>"Nee-sama, though I do agree with your logic. I'm afraid that I'm against leaving Beatrice-sama as well."</p><p>With Ram losing the argument and her sister going against her as well, they all decided to go back inside to get Beatrice out. Frederica tore off her maid clothing, so that way she could use her transformation. Once she fully transformed, it was decided that Frederica would go fight Elsa while Ram, Rem, and Petra would go get the ground dragons ready. With Subaru and Hikaru going to try and get Beatrice out of the library.</p><p>Frederica went back in through the window they jumped out off, while Subaru and Hikaru ran through the doors. Once inside they began running through the halls trying to look for the right door to enter Beatrice's library. When Subaru was about to open the right door, he sensed a magic bullet charging right at him. Subaru quickly moved out of the way as he summoned the Demon Slayer Sword and looked towards the source.</p><p>"Oh you have got to be kidding me..."</p><p>In front of Subaru and Hikaru was a black portal with Mabeast coming out of it, along with the Midnight Sun member and a little girl with blue hair. Subaru recognized the little girl as one of the village kids as he looked on in shock.</p><p>"Wait...you're the kid from the village!"</p><p>"Ah! Onii-san, I really had fun when you played with us that day."</p><p>"Hold on...you're a Mabeast user?!"</p><p>"I'm Meili Portroute."</p><p>The Midnight Sun member slowly took off his hood to reveal a man with grayish skin with gray hair. The man also had black lines across his eyes as well.</p><p>"Valtos!?"</p><p>"Subaru! Be careful, he's part of a group called the Eye of the Midnight Sun."</p><p>"Eye of the Midnight Sun?"</p><p>"Yeah, apparently they're a group of rouge mages that go around hurting people. They're like the Witch Cult, but they don't worship a Witch and they have a different goal."</p><p>"I see, and they're apparently working with the Assassins."</p><p>"Who knows? They might also be working with the Witch's Cult as well."</p><p>With the Mabeast and the Midnight Sun member now named Valtos charging at them. The duo braced themselves for the upcoming battle that was going to take place right here.</p><p>"Spatial Magic: Myriad Black."</p><p>Black portals surrounded the duo as Subaru slashed and reflected the magic bullets that were shooting at them, some were able to graze him but thanks to his experience in the previous loop, he somewhat knew the pattern of his opponents attacks.</p><p>"Though I somewhat remember his attack patterns, one of them still got through!"</p><p>"This will go on forever..."</p><p>"Until you can't move anymore!" Valtos exclaimed, as he used his Myriad Black spell to send more magic bullets towards the duo. Subaru and Hikaru charged forward, Hikaru slashing the Mabeast while Subaru took care of the magic bullets. Though the fight was cut short as something came down from the ceiling, in fact something was charging at them from all directions. Hikaru couldn't react in time as something made contact with his right side, launching him through a wall and into another room. As Subaru felt something hitting him in his chest area, knocking the wind out of him as he was sent flying as the entire area of the mansion broke down.</p><p>When Subaru came to, the sight before him shook him to his very core. There were pieces and rubble of the mansion everywhere. That entire part of the mansion was demolished. Thanks to his extreme durability he somehow survived, but he was highly injured due to the damage he received when the mansion collapsed. Subaru got up and began walking through the hallway aimlessly, hoping to find someone that was still alive.</p><p>"W-What just...?"</p><p>Hikaru was feeling pain all over his body after getting flung through multiple walls, he couldn't even move. Using Reinforcement Magic to help him at least stand on his feet, he made his way out the room and into the hallway. As he was walking he sensed magic energy coming towards him so he quickly sidestepped the magic attack, and turned around only to see Valtos and Meili.</p><p>"Wow Onii-san! You're still alive after all of that?"</p><p>"Oh come one! You two again?"</p><p>"I must say, you and that Anti Magic boy are threats to Master Licht's plans so you need to be eliminated. And this time we will get the job done."</p><p>"Licht huh? Right the leader of the elves. But this doesn't make sense I thought the Eye of the Midnight Sun was defeated."</p><p>As he was thinking about all this, black portals surrounded Hikaru as magic bullets charged at him. Everything seemed to slow down for Hikaru as he stood there.</p><p>"Damn! My katana is broken, and my body hurts like hell! The only reason why I'm even standing right now is because of my reinforcement magic."</p><p>"At this rate I'll have no choice but to use my more powerful spells, if I want to get out of this."</p><p>Hikaru used his Elemental Magic, the element of choice being fire, covered his hands in flames as he pressed them on the ground.</p><p>"Flame Magic: Exploding Flames!"</p><p>A spiral of flames circled around him as the flames countered the magic bullets. As the spell died down, Hikaru looked at the two attackers with a cold look in his eyes.</p><p>"Well I'll be damned. Who knew I would have to use some of my advanced spells for something like this."</p><p>"I don't plan on taking you guys down anymore...all I care about now is burning you all alive!"</p><p>With that Hikaru charged at the two with his magic burning all the Mabeast that got in his way, all the while countering the magic bullets Valdos sent at him with his own.</p><p>Meanwhile with Subaru, was roaming the hallway as he came to a stop. Subaru was catching his breath as he heard a voice that would always send chills down his spine.</p><p>"Ah, you've finally found me!"</p><p>"...!"</p><p>"Where's... Frederica?"</p><p>"You mean the big maid? Don't worry."</p><p>"She proved to be quite enjoyable."</p><p>"All right. Then at least tell me this, who sent you after us?"</p><p>"I don't speak of my clients, I do have that much courtesy at least."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Though, since you came back sooner than expected, this didn't play out exactly as my directions specified."</p><p>"Not as... specified...?"</p><p>"Two maids and one shut-in..."</p><p>"It was supposed to be timed to you and that other boy's return."</p><p>"This is... enough..."</p><p>"True. I don't want Meili taking any more credit from me. So let's end this now."</p><p>"I'll send you to meet the angels."</p><p>"If I wasn't hurting all over right now, I would have summoned my Anti Magic swords or just used my Anti Magic energy. But that's not possible now."</p><p>Subaru readied himself as the 'Gut Hunter' slowly walked towards him, Subaru looked towards the door next to him as Elsa charged at him ready to cut his bowels open. Seeing this, Subaru made a run towards the door on his left and opened it quickly and closed it. And right before him was a little girl with twin drills sitting on her stool, with that same unimpressed look on her face.</p><p>"Why...Why did you save me?!"</p><p>"Beatrice!"</p><p>Since he wasn't getting an answer. Subaru quickly turned around and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge it was sealed shut. "Your motivation to leave is now gone, I suppose."</p><p>Beatrice walked over to Subaru to try and heal his hand, but Subaru retaliated and tried to push her away, only to end up crashing to the floor.</p><p>"Damn it! Why the hell are you trying to save me?"</p><p>Beatrice being the tsundere she is replied with.</p><p>"Because you look so pathetic I just can't bear the sight of you I suppose."</p><p>"Oh, there you go again looking down on whoever the hell you want! Be honest with yourself for once and tell me! Why would you save me of all people?!"</p><p>At this point Subaru was crying tears of pain and anguish.</p><p>"If you really wanted to save anyone then why didn't you saved them?! You know you could have done it!"</p><p>"Why in the world should I have to do that? There is no reason I can think of for me to leave this room and help anyone, I suppose."</p><p>Without intending it, Subaru's eyes turned red with his pupils replaced as slits as he shook in anger.</p><p>"Oh really...? Then why the hell did you make an exception for me?! Who asked you to save me because last time I checked I sure as hell didn't!"</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Beatrice shook her head as Subaru kept talking.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you done?! Everything might be ruined now because of you! Everything will be rewritten, and this horrible present will be set in stone!"</p><p>"You should have just killed me!"</p><p>"...I don't understand. I don't understand!"</p><p>"Fine then. If you're not going to help, then..."</p><p>Subaru walked over and kicked over Beatrice's small table, as he attempted to kill himself only for Beatrice to stop him by attempting to take away the broken glass of her tea cup from his hands. As the two were fighting over it, Subaru questioned why Beatrice was trying to stop him.</p><p>"I won't let you die here! I have no intention of letting you!"</p><p>"Let me go right now!"</p><p>Somehow Beatrice was able to grab the broken piece of broken glass as Subaru fell over and breathed heavily looking at Beatrice with his demonic eyes. Beatrice could stare in utter silence since she never seen that look on Subaru before. As Subaru laid there, he noticed a black book and had flashbacks to when he fought Petelgeuse.</p><p>"Why the hell... is that here?"</p><p>Beatrice grabbed the book and held it closely to her with a smile while Subaru's attention was now on Beatrice.</p><p>"Why? Why the hell are you holding THAT book like it's so precious to you?"</p><p>"That's not the same book the Witch Cultists had... is it?"</p><p>"It only looks like one, right?"</p><p>Subaru kept asking but Beatrice didn't answer him, she just kept hugging the book.</p><p>"Why aren't you denying it?"</p><p>"I haven't been commanded to answer that question."</p><p>"What's written in that book?"</p><p>"What's it telling you to do?"</p><p>"That question isn't in the book either, I suppose."</p><p>"Are you not allowed to do anything that's not written in the book?! Then why are you even talking to me right now?! Why did you save me from death's door?!"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Are you saying you can't do anything that's not written in that book!?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose! That's right."</p><p>"Everything I do is in accordance with the Gospel's guidance, I suppose! That is the meaning of my life! That is the purpose of my existence!"</p><p>"Did you try to save me because the book told you to? And when you saved me after I'd been cursed, and when you helped me when I couldn't even stand up?!"</p><p>"And when we goofed off, yelled at each other, acted like idiots together-"</p><p>"I told you!"</p><p>"Yes, that is why, I suppose!"</p><p>"Everything I've done, everything I've seen, everything I've said..."</p><p>"All of it was written in this book! As if you ever could have moved my heart on your own, I suppose! Don't be so full of yourself, human!"</p><p>Since Subaru didn't tell Beatrice that he isn't human anymore, she still thinks he is. Subaru kept silent as Beatrice kept talking.</p><p>"Everything I do is for Mother!"</p><p>"You are just ...You are just..."</p><p>"A human! A human! A human!"(Beako currently doesn't know that he's no longer human.) Subaru didn't even react, he felt sick. He's never felt this betrayed ever since he found out Rem was the one killing him. So he just laid there not moving at all. He heard the door open and to his horror it was Elsa.</p><p>"What a shame."</p><p>She went to go towards Beatrice but Subaru grabbed her leg. Since he was in no condition to fight, it was the only thing he could do.</p><p>"...ea...tri"</p><p>Beatrice didn't even pay them no mind as she hugged the gospel.</p><p>"How wonderful. He truly cares about you." Elsa said as she turned towards him laughing sadistically and stabbed him in his gut, only then did Beatrice care and turned towards Subaru as she saw him dying.</p><p>The last thing Subaru saw was the look of pure horror and sadness on Beatrice's face as he closed his eyes, thus Subaru's life in that loop ended.</p><p>Hikaru was about to finish off Valdos and Meili until everything froze around him, and he was instantly back at the tomb with everyone else.</p><p>"We looped back again."</p><p>Thus the 3rd loop of the Sanctuary began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15. Imprisonment and Rabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru woke up in the tomb again as he checked his surroundings, just to make sure he was right about one thing.</p><p>"My checkpoint hasn't changed. That would make this the second or third time."</p><p>Subaru quickly comforted Emilia as she started whimpering. Once they both got out the tomb they had the same discussion as before. Once that was taken care of Subaru went outside and met up with Hikaru.</p><p>Subaru and Hikaru discussed about the events in the previous loop. The Eye of the Midnight Sun, Beatrice's gospel, and Elsa.</p><p>"So Beatrice has a gospel as well?"</p><p>"Yeah, though I've gotta make sure to ask Roswaal about it this time, since I couldn't last time."</p><p>There conversation was cut short when Otto approached the two.</p><p>"Natsuki-san, Hikaru-san."</p><p>"Oh, hey Otto."</p><p>"Are you two all right?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah of course! We're just great! Perfect, in fact!"</p><p>"Hikaru and I were just about to go off and train. Did anything look off to you?""</p><p>"No, nothing looks off at all. You appear very calm."</p><p>"Right? So-"</p><p>"Even with Emilia-sama in her current state. So am I wrong to find your calmness concerning?"</p><p>"Oh no, you're not wrong at all Otto. To be honest, Subaru and I been thinking about how to help her...but we're stuck."</p><p>"And besides, this is Roswaal we're talking about. I can't let him keep dodging the subject this time."</p><p>When Subaru was about to go and find Roswaal, Garfiel walked up to them with a lamp and called out to them. "Yo, you got a sec?"</p><p>"Garfiel...?"</p><p>"You're not one to fall into patterns easily, huh?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean, last time, you would've gone straight back if Hikaru and I hadn't stopped you."</p><p>"We got something important to do, y'know."</p><p>"Huh? You talkin' about your shady scheme with that bastard?"</p><p>"Huh? Shady scheme? We're not planning anything with the Clown Garfiel."</p><p>"Yeah don't call it shady. So, what'd you want? Is it about the Sanctuary?"</p><p>"What the hell else d'you think I'd wanna talk to you about?"</p><p>"Well, you might want some info on Ram. She prefers tall guys who wear clown makeup."</p><p>Hikaru had a deadpan face while looking at Subaru and just sweatdropped. "Yeah, no kidding."</p><p>"Cut it out! You're depressing me!"</p><p>"So on that note, we're gonna go chat about our love lives!"</p><p>"Natsuki-san...but!"</p><p>"C'mon, Otto. Save it for tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Subaru, you sure you wanna go alone?"</p><p>Though Hikaru knew Subaru could fend for himself, he still had a feeling that something wasn't right here.</p><p>"Yep! Don't worry Hikaru, make sure to tell Rem that I'll be late."</p><p>"All right, if you say so."</p><p>Hikaru and Otto both walked away from the duo as they went back towards the Inn where Emilia was staying at. Once the two were out of sight, Subaru and Garfiel went towards their destination.</p><p>"Another change of events?" Thought Subaru.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"How long has it been since you last saw Frederica?"</p><p>"And why the hell should I have to tell you that?"</p><p>"I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask."</p><p>"Hah! She already left this place. She ain't none of my concern anymore."</p><p>"That's the thing. I know you're Frederica's brother, which means she meets the mixed blood requirement, too. So why isn't she here?"</p><p>"Why ask me? The barrier won't open unless someone passes the trial."</p><p>"Nothing's gonna change that."</p><p>"Knowing why will give us more options. I'm the type that want's to have all the information before I rack my brain for answers."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>In front of them was an open plain of grass as a lone figure stood there. Subaru recognized the person to be Ryuzu but she was wearing white clothes instead. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me, Ryuzu-san?"</p><p>"You may interpret it that way if you wish. Young Gar is my attendant, after all."</p><p>"Is this where you come to relax or something? If you invited me to a place like that, are you going to start sharing your secrets with me soon?"</p><p>"What a smooth talker you are."</p><p>Wanting to get right to the point, Subaru asked Ryuzu the question he wanted to know. "So? Are you going to answer my question for me?"</p><p>"You mean the reason why Frederica left the Sanctuary? What do you intend to do with that information?"</p><p>"I'll use it to get everyone out of the Sanctuary. Then no one will have to undergo the trial, right?"</p><p>"Logically speaking, yes, you are right. But why are you so obstinate about avoiding the trial?"</p><p>"That's easy. Because I don't want to force Emilia to go through it."</p><p>"It's my own purely selfish reason."</p><p>"...That may surely work for the trial, but it does not do to constantly run away from hardship-"</p><p>"Hm? I'm not talking about running away."</p><p>"It may not be now, but Emilia will eventually have to face her past."</p><p>"You want to give her an escape, but not from the things that will hurt her the most?"</p><p>"She'll beat it without running away. I have complete faith that the girl I fell for can pull it off."</p><p>Garfiel was running out of patience as he exclaimed. "Tell 'im, old hag!"</p><p>"Tell 'im it's just a gadgy gwadzeadd tryin' to hid e in the mountains!"</p><p>"I appreciate it, but I have no idea what you just said."</p><p>"What Young Gar is trying to say is that there is no convenient path by which to escape. Frederica's exit was something of an exception."</p><p>"She does not meet the conditions for being held in the barrier."</p><p>"Conditions to be held within the barrier? So there's something else besides being half?"</p><p>"No, there are no exceptions."</p><p>"Then..."</p><p>"The barrier determines one's mixed blood status by the amount of each race in their blood. If they possess human and non-human blood in equal amounts, they will be held within the barrier."</p><p>"However..."</p><p>"If you're half...like, a quarter-blood or something, it can't hold you?"</p><p>"That means..."</p><p>"We have different dads. I'm Garfiel Tinzel. I'm pretty sure she uses a different surname."</p><p>Subaru had a flashback to his first time meeting Frederica.</p><p>"I'm Frederica Baumann."</p><p>"She was born to a human mother and a mixed-blood father. Therefore, she can enter and leave the forest at will."</p><p>"Hah! Enter and leave at will? Don't make me laugh! She hasn't been back here in over ten years! Frederica abandoned this place!"</p><p>"Young Gar..."</p><p>"Did something happen between them...?" Subaru thought</p><p>"And now you know. I apologize for making you listen so long to learn so little."</p><p>"Nah, it's alright. It's a lot better than just being stuck with unusable options forever. But I guess we still have to pass the trial, then..."</p><p>"Garfiel, Ryuzu-san...I'd like to offer a suggestion."</p><p>"A suggestion, eh?"</p><p>"I'm on my way to get Roswaal and Emilia on board with this, but it's really important, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Very well. We will tell no one. Tell us whatever you wish."</p><p>Subaru looked at Garfiel for a moment and looked back at Ryuzu, as he told them that he wanted to undergo the trial in Emilia's place. As he explained to them why, he stated that when he first went into the tomb he came out perfectly fine because he has the qualification to take it. He also said on top of all that he already passed one of them.</p><p>"You passed the trial?!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Things have gotten complicated. Is that what you're thinking, Ryuzu-san?"</p><p>"I cannot deny that you took those very words out of my mouth. But I now understand your point."</p><p>"Young Su, there is something important I must tell you, too."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Right now, I need you to keep quiet and behave yourself."</p><p>"Huh?" As Subaru was about to ask what she meant by that, he sensed Garfiel attempting to grab him by the neck. Thanks to Hikaru's training he was able to grab his wrist before it could make contact with his neck and headbutted Garfiel, making the young tiger take a few steps back.</p><p>Subaru got into his fighting stance as he exclaimed.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>Without answering him, Garfiel charged at Subaru, going for a left hook. Subaru using his Ki, was able to counter it with his left hand. Garfiel then went for a right hook with Subaru countering that as well, with both of his arms being countered by him Garfiel kicked Subaru in his gut, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>Subaru clutched his stomach in pain as he coughed. Seeing his opportunity, Garfiel quickly grabbed Subaru by tail, flipped him over and swung him around like a ragdoll and slammed him on the ground.</p><p>"Ack!"</p><p>As Subaru was loosing his consciousness, the last thing he was able to hear was...</p><p>"Sorry Young Su, but to assure the safety of the Sanctuary, this must be done. I will not ask for your forgiveness but as promised, we will not speak of the things you told us here. I swear it on the name of Ryuzu Shima."</p><p>After that Subaru passed out as Garfiel and Ryuzu took his unconscious body somewhere. Unknown to them though, was that Hikaru was watching the whole thing. He concealed his presence and followed them because he knew something wasn't right.</p><p>"So that's what they were planning huh? Well you little punk you're not having your way any longer I guarantee that."</p><p>"Hikaru, you might want to tell the maids about this. Though I don't like the pink maid very much right now, she might be our best chance in helping along with the blue one.</p><p>"Way ahead of you!"</p><p>With that last thought, Hikaru quickly flew back towards the Inn where Emilia was at, to let them all know about the current situation.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Subaru woke up and noticed that his entire vision was dark, he couldn't speak, and that he was all tied up. Seeing this realization made him recall that he was knocked out by Ryuzu and Garfiel yet he noticed that she used Shima instead of Bilma, this thought was quickly pushed away as he realized that his inability to do anything will eventually lead to everyone's deaths if he didn't get out of here.</p><p>"You awake now? Garfiel spoke in a calm manner.</p><p>"I'll untie ya. And just so ya know, it ain't no use cryin' for help."</p><p>As Garfiel unties Subaru so he can speak freely, he began screaming for help which only annoyed Garfiel.</p><p>"I just said it won't work! This is a part of the Sanctuary no one knows about!" Garfiel exclaimed as he slammed Subaru against a wall after allowing him to see, he then showed off his claws to him in a threatening manner.</p><p>"Ain't no use in trying to save someone that want's to die, right?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You guys are pretty famous for being a bunch of weirdos."</p><p>"Hold on...I seriously don't get..."</p><p>"Don't play dumb! There's miasma oozin' out of every pore in your body! You're a witch cultist! The smell's been stronger since you came outta the graveyard!"</p><p>Hearing this Subaru had a weird sense of deja vu, as he recalled memories that he would rather forget. Especially when that person was his second love, that accused him of being a cultist and going so far as to murder and torture him because of the smell. He would sometimes have a slight migraine or phantom pains whenever he thought about it, those loops would always haunt this sudden realization, Subaru realized that the Witch's scent would always be a huge pain in the ass for him to deal with no matter where he went. And sadly, it seems that he had screwed up in this loop since Garfiel is even more distrusting towards him.</p><p>"Not many people have this much miasma. So I was going to let you go if you swore you wouldn't try anything. But you wanna undergo the trial in the Princess's place?! There's no way I can trust ya."</p><p>"The witch's scent..."</p><p>"Ha! That's a funny way of callin' it. It just fits, don't it? The Witch's scent!" Garfiel pokes a bit of Subaru's neck, causing two small holes that are harmless before throwing him to the ground.</p><p>"What is it you wanna do in that graveyard?! What're you planning? Can't be anything good if the witch's tomb is part of it."</p><p>"Then why trap me in here then? Why not kill me and get it over with?"</p><p>Hah! 'Cause you have a way of winnin' people over! I don't wanna kill you and have it blow up in my face like the fall of the Tesla Fortress!"</p><p>"Then what are you going to do with me?"</p><p>"For now, I'll just say it's all up to Emilia-sama."</p><p>Subaru realized at this point, he was trapped and before he could do anything, he gets knocked out by Garfiel. As he was knocked out, Garfiel tied him back up and left him there to catch up with the others.</p><p>...</p><p>"Subaru-sama!"</p><p>Word of Subaru's sudden disappearance spread quickly as all of the villagers of Irlam, Emilia, Rem and Ram with her clairvoyance searched all over the place, but they couldn't find him.</p><p>"Did you find him Nee-sama?" A very worried Rem asked."</p><p>"Sadly, no."</p><p>Garfiel explained to the group that wandering the forest alone can get a person lost, Otto made a small comment that reminded Garfiel that he was the last person that saw him with Subaru. Garfiel asks Otto if he could talk with him in private while Hikaru approached Rem and Ram to talk to them in private.</p><p>"Rem, Ram. I know where Subaru is."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Subaru has been in a cell for three long days. Subaru had flashbacks to all of his loops, every single death played as he tried everything in his power to break free from his restraints. Thanks to his new body, he would have been able to break free already with his newfound inhuman strength, but Garfiel made the rope to tight for that to happen.</p><p>While contemplating on this, he had a flashback to his previous loop where he talked with Beatrice.</p><p>"Have you...really just been following the Gospel's commands all this time?"</p><p>"I told you!"</p><p>"Yes, that is why, I suppose!"</p><p>...</p><p>"Even if that's true... I would give anything to hear your voice right now."</p><p>Everything was silent in that cell until Subaru heard a voice of someone call out to him, or rather two people.</p><p>"I suspected you would be in a miserable state, but this is even worse than I thought."</p><p>"I have to admit, though it took three days the plan worked. The damn punk underestimated us."</p><p>Subaru instantly recognized those voices to be Hikaru and Otto. As Subaru was untied and freed, he looks up with tired eyes and sees Otto and Hikaru, standing side by side. Both Otto and Hikaru were relieved to see Subaru was alive and well.</p><p>Subaru was unsure how to process all of this since he had been trapped for three days. Otto gave Subaru some water for him to drink. Once he finished it all he asked the two.</p><p>"How did you guys find me."</p><p>"It wasn't that hard, I followed you two because I knew something wasn't right. I concealed my presence and stayed out of eyesight and watched the whole thing go down. Once I went back towards the group, I told Rem and Ram what happened. And let's just say Rem wasn't to happy when she found out what that damn punk did to you. And Ram was just disappointed."</p><p>Hikaru sweat dropped when he had a flashback of a very pissed off Rem getting ready to bring hell onto Garfiel and save Subaru, while he and Ram tried to hold her back.</p><p>"She was really pissed off."</p><p>"Anyway, word went around of your disappearance, causing everyone to look for you. Emilia was actually struggling with this but Rem and Ram were able to help whenever she lost her composure. Once I told Rem and Ram what happened, Otto also told us his side of the story and how he turned down an offer Garfiel gave him to keep quiet. After that we came up with this plan to save you and get you out of here, sorry it took so long though."</p><p>Subaru was confused as to why Otto would help him, he could have accepted Garfiel's offer which could have gotten him hurt or possibly worse. Seeing the confused state he was in Otto answered.</p><p>"Listen, Natsuki-san...Is it really such a strange thing to try and help a friend?"</p><p>"...Huh?"</p><p>"Wh-Why are you standing there like a statue with such a shocked face?"</p><p>"Well, you just brought up someone I don't know out of the blue. I don't, um... know who "Eugene" is..."</p><p>Hikaru couldn't help but laugh while Otto started stuttering explaining how Subaru was his friend until Subaru started laughing as well, leaving Otto more dumbfounded than he was before. After a while of laughing, both Subaru and Hikaru calmed down but with Subaru still chuckling as he was still recovering from his laughter.</p><p>"Sorry Otto. I just had to laugh, I don't know why I just had to." Said Hikaru wiping a tear out of his eye.</p><p>"I'm so exasperated with myself, I have to laugh!" Subaru said as he chuckled a bit more and calmed down as he looked at Otto.</p><p>"Natsuki-san?"</p><p>"Sorry. You really are my friend, Otto. Thanks for coming to save me."</p><p>"And you to Hikaru, thank you."</p><p>Hikaru smiled at him and raised his fist towards him. "Of course! Remember we're not just brothers, we're rivals remember?"</p><p>"Yeah!" exclaimed Subaru as they fist bumped as they walked out of the cell.</p><p>"Garfiel is at the graveyard right now, so we can get you two out of the barrier."</p><p>"But the question is whether that's even possible."</p><p>"Oh, no need to worry about that Subaru. We have two reliable helpers after all."</p><p>"Helpers?"</p><p>Once they made it out the woods, Subaru saw Rem and Ram waiting for them.</p><p>"I was starting to wonder if you'd arrive before I became an old granny. Of course, even as an old granny, I'd still be cute." Ram said smugly as she looked at the group.</p><p>Subaru was about to reply until Rem tackled him to the ground and hugged him as tightly as she could while she wept.</p><p>"Subaru-kun!"</p><p>"I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried about you!" Rem wept.</p><p>"Hey it's alright. I came back to you safe and sound, and besides Hikaru and Otto also helped me too. He also told me about how pissed off you were when you found out what Garfiel did to me."</p><p>At the mention of Garfiel, Rem's eyes darkened as she scowled. "Rem was angry with Garfiel when she found out, and I still am!"</p><p>Subaru petted her on the head as he comforted her.</p><p>Back at the cell, Garfiel went in to check on his 'prisoner' as he became furious seeing that nobody was there. He slammed his hand on the wall as it grew fur.</p><p>"Roswaal. I won't let you hide anything from me this time."</p><p>"Reunited after 3 days... it doesn't quite feel like a miraaaaculous return."</p><p>Subaru exclaimed as he didn't want to deal with the Clown's crap. "Quit joking around!"</p><p>"I don't have time to put up with your games right now."</p><p>"It was Ram who let you in, yes? I did order her to help you."</p><p>"But you didn't order Rem to help, she did it on her own accord." Subaru inwardly smiled at this since he knew Rem was suspicious of both Ram and Roswaal. And besides the beautiful Oni (Demon) maid was never that loyal to Roswaal to begin with, she was more loyal to Subaru as she was to the 'Clown'.</p><p>They continued to talk until Subaru asked Roswaal the one question that's been on his mind since his last encounter with Beatrice. He could still remember how she held on to that damn book like her life depended on it. So steeling his nerves he asked Roswaal if our beloved drill loli was a member of the Witch's Cult. Subaru stated that when he saw her in the Forbidden Library, he saw her with a Gospel. Coming to the conclusion that if she was a member then that made her their enemy.</p><p>"My enemy."</p><p>"Those are strong words. Words that took true resolve to say. And...Even if you say them with such a pained expression, they are nit very convincing. The idea that you and her should become enemies is truly awful. So I would like to offer you a helping hand."</p><p>"You, offer me a helping hand? That's gotta be one of the shadiest statements I ever heard."</p><p>"It is true that what you saw was something closely resembling a Gospel. It makes sense that you would suspect it to be one."</p><p>"But you have my word, that she is not a witch cultist."</p><p>"Y-You really mean that?!"</p><p>Roswaal explained that the book Beatrice had wasn't a Gospel, but a magical text that told the future or predicted it. He also explained that there were only two copies that existed closest to the Tome of Wisdom.</p><p>"Tome of Wisdom? But she definitely said it was a Gospel!"</p><p>"Everything I do is in accordance with the Gospel's guidance, I suppose!"</p><p>"That is because it lacks an official name. Thus, it is given the same name used for the defective versions."</p><p>"Defective? Well as long as she's not a witch cultist, it's fine. The question is, how can I get her to help me?"</p><p>"Roswaal said you are to ask that question."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"If you say this to Beatrice, she should respond."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"I see, it appears these words are insufficient for you."</p><p>"H-Hang on... Insufficient?"</p><p>Roswaal then told him to tell her that he was ''That Person.'' As he went on to explain to Subaru that if he got Beatrice to ask the question then answered it affirmatively, there would be no doubt that she would ally with him.</p><p>"...How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Because it is in the contract that she is powerless to override."</p><p>"Contract? What kind of Contract?"</p><p>"...If this doesn't work, I'll punch you right in the face! That I can promise you, no matter what you say!"</p><p>"Very well. Do as you please. Once you have allied with Beatrice, she will surely be a great help in solving all the problems concerrrrning the Sanctuary."</p><p>With that Subaru left not without asking Roswaal if he wasn't actually their enemy, with him responding that he wasn't and that he was an ally with all of them. Once Subaru left he saw Hikaru in the hallway.</p><p>"So you hear everything right?"</p><p>"Yep, Beatrice isn't a cultist so that's one thinf we don't have to worry about. But the stuff about ''That person" and the other stuff he talked about is bullshit."</p><p>"Yeah I could tell he was lying about that when I was reading his Ki."</p><p>Once they met up with the maid sisters and Otto. They came up with a plan to get Subaru and Hikaru out of the Sanctuary. Subaru said that once they were out, their first stop was the mansion, stating that they can't leave Frederica to fend for herself. They continued to discuss the matter at hand until they were interupted.</p><p>"Havin' a cozy little chat while ya take a walk? Well, since I'm here, why not let me in on the fun?"</p><p>Subaru, Hikaru, Ram, Rem, and Otto all turned their heads towards Garfiel, seeing a red glow around his body to show that he is beyond angry at this point. Subaru pulled out the Demon Dweller Sword while Ram and Rem were curious about the sword. They never saw anything like that or someone pull a sword out of thin air. But questioning would have to wait as they had to deal with Garfiel.</p><p>"The brighter it shines, the farther away the margrizza goes, as they say!"</p><p>Rem scowled while she looked at her childhood friend that harmed her beloved. She gave Garfiel a cold look while she pulled out her morning star. With Ram and Hikaru following soon after.</p><p>Everyone looked at Garfiel with caution as they know how much of a threat the boy has gotten.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be overseeing the trial right now? You're just wasting your time you know?"</p><p>"My job is to protect this Sanctuary! So if the Sanctuary's under threat, you better believe I will take care of that first! You can't escape the eyes of this Sanctuary!"</p><p>"Eyes of the Sanctuary?"</p><p>"I'm just sayin' your little plans were leaked. So? Where d'ya think you're headin' off to? Well?"</p><p>"We're going to get Barusu outside the Sanctuary. He'll cause trouble for you if he stays here, too, so I'd say this works out perfectly for you."</p><p>The rage aura around Garfiel disappeared as his attention turned towards Ram, "Think you know what's goin' on in my head, do ya? Damn, there ain't nothin' lovable about you at all. That's what I like about ya, though."</p><p>"So what are you saying, you little punk?"</p><p>"The name's Garfiel jackass! On the matter of your friend, I know damn well it'd be a pain in my ass to keep him here! The thing is...to put it another way, Hoshin was Banan's sunset!"</p><p>Otto, Rem, and Ram were shocked to hear this while Subaru and Hikaru were completely dumbfounded by what they heard. Hikaru looked at both Otto, Rem, and Ram to see what Garfiel meant and saw that they were uneasy by what they heard.</p><p>This made him realize that this was something that shouldn't be said. Subaru on the other hand began to speak with a smile on his face. "Oh, really? I still don't understand your idioms at all, but as long as you realize-" Subaru was cut off when he saw Otto, Rem, and Ram get more protective over him.</p><p>"What's with you guys?"</p><p>"Given your lack of education, you might not have understood that, Barusu."</p><p>"'Hoshin was Banan's sunset' is a saying based on the tale of how the legendary trader, Hoshin, brought the small nation of Banan to ruin. It gives your opponent two options: surrender or face an all-out attack."</p><p>"Surrender or an all-out attack?" Subaru says in a slightly nervous tone as he can see the red aura in Garfiel's body intensify as his anger is beyond him.</p><p>"Garf, are you so dumb that you didn't understand me?"</p><p>Garfiel being more agitated than he already was exclaimed at the pink maid. "You're the one who'd better watch what you say, Ram! Just 'cause I'm hot for ya, that don't mean I won't twist yer arm. Take him back to where he was!"</p><p>"Y-You're really fixated on keeping me confined, aren't you? Keeping me here is bad, so if you can let me go right now for free, I won't cause you anymore trouble."</p><p>"I dunno what the hell you are! That means I can't let you outside!"</p><p>Rem, who was quiet the whole time called out to Garfiel, getting his attention.</p><p>"Garfiel..."</p><p>"Huh?" Garfiel looked at Rem with confusion in his eyes since Rem only called him by his nickname "Garf" but since she was calling him by his name, he could tell she was serious.</p><p>"I can not ignore what you just said. Subaru-kun is not a threat. He's a hero, Rem's hero! He may have the Witch's scent but he is not a cultist! You may be my childhood friend, but you will pay for harming my beloved!"</p><p>"Ha! Ya don't got any power against my amazin' self, you will die for protecting someone who is a threat to all of Sanctuary."</p><p>Rem was about to lash out for what Garfiel said until Ram interjected and spoke.</p><p>"Roswaal-sama would be upset with this-"</p><p>"It would upset Roswaal? The hell? How much do you think he cares about this place, about the old hag or anyone else?! He doesn't give a damn! Not about you either, Ram!"</p><p>"Roswaal-sama i-"</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Garfiel's rage made him punch a nearby tree with enough force to cut it in half, causing it to fall.</p><p>"I don't give a shit about that bastard! We're done here! Hand him over!"</p><p>"I'm gonna tie him up and-"</p><p>Garfiel couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly lifted up into the air by a wind attack,</p><p>"Wind Magic: Towering Tornado!"</p><p>Everyone looked towards Hikaru as he had his hand outstretched to where Garfiel was once standing. Everyone except Subaru looked at him in shock, especially Ram.</p><p>"Wind Magic?"</p><p>"Sorry, change of plans. Otto you take Subaru, hop on Patrasche and get out of here."</p><p>Otto grabbed Subaru, got on Patrasche and ran away, while Hikaru, Rem, and Ram would stay behind to fight Garfiel. Once Garfiel landed, Rem and Ram immediately took action. Rem swung her Morningstar at him while Ram sent a wind blade at him as well. Garfiel barely dodged the attack as it grazed his skin.</p><p>Ram pointed her wand at him as she calmly said to him. "You can't afford to be distracted, Garf."</p><p>"Sorry Garfiel, but you just pissed me off for the last time. So we can't let you go after them."</p><p>"Get outta my way!"</p><p>Garfiel charged at the trio, fully intending to go after Subaru. The three braced as a battle broke out between Hikaru, Ram, and Rem against Garfiel.</p><p>While Subaru and Otto were riding Patrasche through the forest. They could both feel something from their back side, as if a powerful opponent had just arrived at the scene. Before they could turn around, a large amount of dirt headed towards them. They couldn't react in time so Otto, Subaru, Patrasche and all of the other villagers got caught up in the landslide.</p><p>As they were attempting to get up, all of them looked up to see a large transformed Garfiel.</p><p>"Gar...fiel..." Subaru spoke in utter horror, his Demon Dweller Sword has long since dissipated, and he was too afraid to make it reappear. Subaru concluded that being captive again would at least keep the villagers and everyone else safe, right? Well fate had other plans for him.</p><p>"I'll...do as you say. So please, don't hurt...anyone else..." Subaru got up and approached Garfiel with a lot of fear in his body and in his eyes. The giant beast moved his hand up, ready to kill Subaru yet Otto ran at him and pushed him out of the way.</p><p>"You complete idiot!"</p><p>Otto pushed Subaru out of the way, getting sliced in half in his place. Subaru stared at Otto's now decapitated body as his eyes turned into his red demonic ones and turned towards Garfiel with tears running down his eyes.</p><p>"G...Garfiel!"</p><p>Garfiel roared at the group as it was powerful enough to create a shockwave, sending the group flying. The now transformed Garfiel slowly walked towards the group with the villagers of Irlam doing everything they can to buy time for Subaru to escape.</p><p>Before he could do anything though, Patrasche was already pulling him by the collar of his jacket. Subaru watched in horror as Garfiel killed the villagers that charged at him.</p><p>"Stop it! Please! No one needs to die but me! That's enough! That's enough, Patrasche!"</p><p>As Garfiel was walking towards Subaru and Patrasche to finish them off, a huge fire blast. The beast screamed in pain as Hikaru flew in with his katana covered with flames. Garfiel doing everything he can to kill Hikaru couldn't do anything as Hikaru dodged his strikes and landed flame based blows on his face. Hikaru kept fighting until he noticed a bright blue light glowing behind him.</p><p>Hikaru had a flashback to when they were in the carriage. The necklace teleported Subaru out of the carriage and took him to god knows where. Hikaru taking his eyes of Garfiel, ran towards him before he was to late.</p><p>Hikaru heard a growl as he quickly turned around to see a hand coming a him. Hikaru quickly reacted in time as he moved his flamed katana in front of him to block it. Subaru watched as Hikaru was sent flying towards the woods as he was thrown into the air. The last thing Subaru saw was Patrasche getting killed by the transformed Garfiel before he was teleported away from the area.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Subaru woke up and realized that he had returned back to the cell he was once trapped, making him realize that he isn't dead yet. He gets up and before long falls to his knees as he remembers what happened the previous night. He began to cry as he remembered all the innocent villagers, Otto, and most likely Rem and Ram were dead.</p><p>After having a moment to grieve for the many people that were killed, he got up and left the cell only to realize it was snowing.</p><p>"Damn it... How long have I been asleep?"</p><p>Everything was covered in snow as looked everywhere for anyone that was still alive but everything was empty. He continued to walk around endlessly until he came across... a rabbit. (Oh boy...)</p><p>He noticed that the rabbit had a small horn on it's head making him more confused. He questioned why the only living thing he's seen was a rabbit.</p><p>Subaru knelt down thinking it was a "normal" rabbit and tried to touch it. Little did he know that this was going to be the biggest mistake of his life. Within a few seconds the rabbit bit his hand off. He only processed what happened only for the pain to kick in. He back up screaming in pain as he looked at the rabbit.</p><p>Holding his arm with his remaining hand looked at the rabbit that was chewing on his thumb before he fell over and looked in pure horror as he saw two more rabbits eating leg. There was nothing he could do, he hand no leg so he couldn't run, and he lost his hand so he couldn't summon any of his swords either.</p><p>Within the next moments all the rabbits jump at him and start devouring his flesh with all they got, leaving Subaru to feel all the pain for a very long time while screaming in agonizing pain. He felt the rabbits entering his body and devouring his organs as well, losing his sight first before he lost his voice and then sound.</p><p>The agonizing pain lasted for minutes until finally he was able to die once the rabbits finally reached his brain. Thus Subaru's life ended in the most brutal way possible, he was eaten alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16. Meeting New Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru woke up back inside the tomb as he wrapped his arms around himself, violently shaking. He looked at his shaking hands, he could still feel the rabbits eating him, tearing him limb from limb, entering him and eating his organs from the inside out. He could feel it all.</p><p>His mind finally broke...</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Subaru started banging his head on the floor repeatedly.</p><p>"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!"</p><p>Subaru kept banging his head on the floor until it started to bleed. Before he could do anything else though he heard a voice as time slowed down.</p><p>"You have once again the qualification. I invite you..."</p><p>"To a witch's tea party."</p><p>Subaru was transported to Echidna's dream world feeling oddly calm.</p><p>"I don't often invite the same guest to my tea parties twice. Feel free to be proud."</p><p>"I...feel so oddly calm, it's kind of creepy. What's going on?"</p><p>Echidna explained that it was because of the tea he drank the last time he encountered her. She also explained that it directly affected his Witch Factor, encouraging his stability. And if it weren't for that, his soul would have crumbled to pieces. Though Echidna had other reasons as to why she brought him back.</p><p>"And I can't have that happening, you are far by the most interesting specimen I have seen. And I want to know more about you, such as Devils and your powers."</p><p>"Now I'm ready to accept your gratitude."</p><p>"...So can I assume this will keep working even after I'm outside?"</p><p>"Well, we are talking about your mental state. So long as you remember what should happen here, you should be fine. So where's your gratitude?"</p><p>They kept discussing until Subaru caught on to something that he didn't notice until now. So he asked Echidna how she knew about him.</p><p>"If you're asking me what I know, I know only what you know."</p><p>"Wait a second... does that mean...?!"</p><p>Subaru had thoughts running through his mind at that one sentence that came out her mouth. She only knew what he knew. She already knew he was a Devil since he told her after his first trial, but does that mean that she knows about his Anti Magic and his Time Looping ability?</p><p>"So there is no way it shouldn't seem strange to you. For you, this is happening after your first tea party with me, isn't it? So if you don't find this strange, then..."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"Then that means you know how this happened, don't you?"</p><p>Subaru had flashbacks to his previous loops, where he tried to tell Emilia about Return By Death, only to have the Witch of Envy appear and squeeze his heart to shut him up. And a flashback to a previous loop after he told Emilia about his Return by Death and the Witch of Envy destroyed Emilia's heart. Echidna seeing him hesitate, told him to test her.</p><p>"Y-You might not even have time to regret saying that!"</p><p>"If that provides to be true, can I expect you to break down crying over my corpse?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Subaru took a deep breath and calmed his nerves as he spoke.</p><p>"Echidna..."</p><p>"I... I've been returning by death!"</p><p>Subaru closed his eyes as he braced himself for the worse. But to his shock, nothing surprisingly happened. He slowly looked at Echidna, only to see she was completely fine.</p><p>"Hmm...It's a bit embarrassing when you're staring at me like that."</p><p>"...Wh-When I...When I die, I go back in time and restart the world. I Return by Death."</p><p>"I heard you. And before I heard you, I saw you."</p><p>This confirmed it. Not only did she know about Return by Death. But she most likely knew about his Anti Magic as well.</p><p>"I...Return by Death! Return by Death! Return by Death! Return by Death! Return by Death!"</p><p>"Hey, calm down! I know about how you feel but-</p><p>"I've been Returning by Death! I've died and started again, over and over!"</p><p>"I RETURN BY DEATH!"</p><p>"I get it, I said! Just listen to m-"</p><p>Subaru wasn't having it as he feel to his knees with tears in the corner of his eyes. He had to get all of this off his chest.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"All this time..."</p><p>Subaru had flashbacks to all of his deaths.</p><p>"Ever since I came to this world."</p><p>When Elsa gutted him as he bleed to death in the loot house.</p><p>When Rem brutally murdered him in the hallway as he was also dying by the curse that a Mabeast placed on him.</p><p>"I've never, ever been able to say it to anyone..."</p><p>When Rem tortured him for information he didn't even have until Ram mercy killed him.</p><p>When he jumped off a cliff in order to save Rem.</p><p>When Puck froze him to death after Petelgeuse killed Emilia.</p><p>"Over and over... all alone... alone this whole time..."</p><p>When he was eaten alive by rabbits.</p><p>"I...I..."</p><p>Subaru finally broke down as he cried. He wasn't crying from sadness, he was crying from relief and happiness that he was able to get this all off his chest. Hikaru knew about his looping ability, but he didn't know how it worked. So the fact that he was able to actually tell someone about his Return by Death without any consequences brought him to tears.</p><p>Echidna happily kneeled down next to the crying Devil as she stroked his head affectionately and tenderly. As she told him that she knew every step he's taken on his path up to where he was now and that she was watching.</p><p>"But watching is all I was doing. So if you can, I'd like you to tell me yourself...what you have thought, how you have felt, and how much weight you have carried. I want to know. After all, I'm the Witch of Greed, who wants to know everything in this world, Echidna."</p><p>Subaru felt absolute bliss after hearing this from Echidna. He was so overjoyed that his tail slowly wagged back and forth. He was so happy knowing that he could tell someone about the many hardships and pain he had to endure on his journey so far.</p><p>Outside of the Tomb, Hikaru was waiting with everyone else. While everyone else was focused on the tomb, Hikaru closed his eyes and recalled the moments before he looped back. At this point he was getting frustrated, it seemed like the more they tried to fix things, the more problems would arise.</p><p>"Damn it! So not only do we have to deal with Elsa and the little girl now named Meili, along with the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Garfiel, and those Rabbits. I'll talk to Subaru about this when he and Emilia come out, we have to come up with a plan."</p><p>Hikaru's thoughts were cut short when he along with everyone else saw Emilia walk out the tomb. Hikaru sensing something was off, placed his hand around his Katana as he uttered her name.</p><p>"E-Emilia...?"</p><p>Back in Echidna's dream world, Subaru got done telling Echidna about the many hardships he went through. Echidna was very intrigued but at the same time very pissed off at someone.</p><p>"Terrible."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm not referring to your behavior. I was simply overwhelmed with rage at the one who put you through so much hardship."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Echidna narrowed her eyes as she explained that it was the Witch of Envy who gave him the power of Return by Death. They continued discussing about the Witch of Envy and Subaru's Return by Death ability until Subaru asked Echidna if there was any limit to how many times Return by Death can be used.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Truly the obvious question to ask. I will say in advance that this is only conjecture, but I would say... there isn't.</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Subaru was shell shocked, basically his power was unlimited so he could die and come back as many times as he wanted, not that he would want to anyway. He honestly couldn't tell if Return by Death was a blessing or a curse.</p><p>"Hey Echidna."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You said you knew everything that I knew right?"</p><p>"Yes, that's correct."</p><p>"So if you know about my Return by Death, does that mean you know about my other power too?"</p><p>"Yes, I do know about it. I had my suspicions and I must say it's truly fascinating, something I never read about nor seen. Though I just don't know how it works, so if you could explain it to me in detail as payment then I'll tell you what you want to know. How about it?"</p><p>Subaru actually did have questions, he wanted to know about the Rabbit that ate him. If he wanted information on how to defeat the Rabbit, then he had to tell Echidna some information about his Anti Magic.</p><p>"So she knows about my Anti Magic, she just doesn't know what it's called or how it works. And she had her suspicions as well, if I want information on that damn Rabbit than I have no choice."</p><p>"Well that power is called Anti Magic. It's no way in shape or form magic, it's actually a unique form of energy that negates all forms of magic. So I guess you can say all magic in my presence is meaningless. And using it to it's full potential requires specific tools, such as these."</p><p>Subaru summoned both the Demon Slayer and Demon Dweller swords and placed them on the table so Echidna could get a better look at it. She was fascinated, she's never seen swords like those.</p><p>"Ok! What else?!" Echidna exclaimed as she wanted to know more about Anti Magic.</p><p>Subaru sweat dropped as he continued to explain.</p><p>"Well it naturally opposes any mana and magic it comes into contact with, so only someone without magic power can wield it. And since I'm the only being alive that has no magic in me at all, let alone a gate, because of that, I'm the only being alive that's able to use Anti Magic, that's what makes me so unique. So I guess you can say they're bound to me."</p><p>"Now I see, normally a person without a gate, would be deemed as useless, but that's exactly what makes him 'special' and 'unique'. Because he has zero mana and doesn't even have a gate, he has the ability to negate magic and wield those swords. To top it all off he's the only living being in this world that can use this extraordinary ability. Truly fascinating, Natsuki Subaru.</p><p>Echidna blushed madly at the sheer thought of it all.</p><p>It was official, Echidna needed- no. More like wanted Natsuki Subaru to herself. Not only was he a Devil, but he's literally a weapon against all things that's related to magic, Natsuki Subaru was simply an anomaly. His entire existence as a whole could bring the whole system of magic and everything that was thought about magic in this world into disarray, and to top it off, he was the only person in this whole world that could use this fascinating ability. This boy was by far the most interesting thing she's ever seen, she wasn't letting this chance go by, and Echidna wouldn't stop at nothing to get what she wanted.</p><p>Once Subaru was done explaining some things about his power, he grabbed his swords and dissipated them, shocking Echidna more than she already was. This boy just kept surprising her over and over.</p><p>"That's all I'm going to say for now. I explained about my Anti Magic, and how it works. But I'm not explaining about the swords and their many abilities. Maybe later when we meet again."</p><p>"Anyway, when I died by being eaten. Those rabbits could've fit in my hand."</p><p>"Ah, I see you've encountered the Great Rabbit."</p><p>"Great" Rabbit?"</p><p>"Great, not in size. but in numbers. It's one of the Three Great Mabeasts."</p><p>"...! You mean like the White Whale?"</p><p>"Yes, including those two, there is also the Black Snake, but right now I think you should focus on the Great Rabbit."</p><p>"You mean that little thing is as strong as the White Whale?! You're kidding right?"</p><p>"I see...you only saw one of them."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Echidna drew a serious expression as she continued to explain.</p><p>"The Great Rabbit is a creature that moves in a herd. While they are weak on their own, their numbers total to the numbers of water drops in mist. They are the self replicating and will devour everything in sight."</p><p>"No way..."</p><p>Subaru then pondered on what he saw when he died in that loop. The fact that the rabbit easily bit his entire hand and leg off...and it was just a couple of them.</p><p>"If one single rabbit is capable of multiplying infinitely, than we just have to somehow destroy them all in one place right?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so. But that would be like trying to evaporate every raindrop that falls from the sky."</p><p>"Then what choice do we have but to run then?! No...that won't work. The barrier is still there."</p><p>"So long as the barrier is still there, Emilia and the others can't leave. The Great Rabbit in the Sanctuary, the attack on the mansion...I have to break the barrier and free them before any of that happens. Then I'll gather everyone at the mansion to defeat Elsa and the Mabeasts.</p><p>"I have..."</p><p>Subaru recalled Elsa's words back at the mansion.</p><p>"Though, since you came back sooner than expected, this didn't play out exactly as my directions specified."</p><p>...</p><p>"That means I only have four days from now."</p><p>Subaru asked Echidna if she had any ideas on how to solve this problem, with her explaining that she had one, but it carried such a great risk that she hesitates to even suggest it. She suggested that if he wanted to know more about the Great Rabbit, then should ask their creator for more information.</p><p>"Their Creator?"</p><p>"Yes, the Witch of Gluttony, Daphne."</p><p>"Wait! I thought the Witch of Envy created all the Mabeasts of the world?"</p><p>"No no, that is just a misconception from the long intervals of time. Information can be easily misplaced."</p><p>Subaru pondered on it some more, but he decided to go for it and asked to meet with Daphne. Echidna disappeared from his sight, but in her stead was a small tan skinned little girl, with bright red eyes and green hair. She walked over to Subaru as her white and blue one piece dress flowed with a small breeze.</p><p>"Hey onii-san, have you come here to see all of us?"</p><p>"Um, well I was waiting to see someone named Daphne. Are you-?"</p><p>"-Nah! I'm Typhoon!"</p><p>Typhoon gave a cheerful smile to Subaru, who seemed confused about her identity.</p><p>"So, I can assume you're also a Witch as well?"</p><p>"Yup, I'm the Witch of Pride!"</p><p>"Huh, Pride..."</p><p>It had been awhile since he heard that word, but it wasn't a positive nostalgic feeling, but an annoying one. He had been called that by Petelgeuse numerous times, but had no idea why.</p><p>"Hey what's your name?"</p><p>"Oh, right! My name is Natsuki Subaru, nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Me too! Me too! Hey Baru, are you a bad guy?"</p><p>"Huh? What is that supposed-"</p><p>Typhoon mumbled something as Subaru heard something akin to glass shattering. When he looked down he saw that his entire right arm had fallen off. Seeing this triggered some of his PTSD as he remembered when Rem blew his arm off in the hallway. But oddly enough, he didn't feel pain. Before he could do anything else though, Typhoon mumbled again and his left leg shattered as well. On the ground Subaru looked up at the smiling young girl, who was now carrying his arm.</p><p>"No pain? Then you aren't a bad, are you Baru?!"</p><p>Subaru had so many thoughts running through his mind as he tried to do everything in his power to calm himself down.</p><p>"W-What is this?! Is this some kind of magic?! If so, then why didn't my Anti Magic work? I don't feel any pain though."</p><p>Subaru came to the conclusion that whatever this was, was not magic. His Anti Magic negates anything that is magic related, so if his Anti Magic didn't counter whatever this was than this wasn't magic Typhoon was using.</p><p>"I had to judge you, just to make sure you weren't a bad guy. But you aren't so there we go!" She said as she tossed his arm to him.</p><p>Subaru began to lose consciousness from the shock of it all.</p><p>...</p><p>When Subaru awoke he saw two large round objects floating above him. He quickly recognized the shape and bouncy they were.</p><p>"B-Boobs?!"</p><p>"Wuh?! All men are the same I guess!"</p><p>The yellow haired voluptuous women punched Subaru several times, causing craters to form under his body. But what surprised him was that every time she hit him, he felt no pain from it, but actually felt good. He also could see heart shaped energy fly out of her fists every time she hit him.</p><p>When Subaru got up he saw that his arm along with his leg were reattached once again. Feeling overjoyed, he did a quick moonwalk to see if they were in perfect condition.</p><p>"Success! Thanks so much...um...?"</p><p>"Minerva. I'm Minerva, the Witch of Wrath!"</p><p>"Well, I can't thank you enough."</p><p>"It's nothing. As the Witch of Wrath it is my duty to heal all those who would be injured or to the point of death! No one will be hurt on my watch!"</p><p>"For someone with the title of Wrath, that actually sounds pleasant."</p><p>The two chatted for a bit before she waved him goodbye, giving him one last morning.</p><p>"Geez, don't get hurt anymore while you're here! I can't be coming by every time you have a bad run in with somebody."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll make sure of that! Thanks again!'</p><p>Minerva left him alone with a large coffin with spider-like legs.</p><p>"Um...?"</p><p>The coffin opened up revealing a small grey haired girl, restrained in chains and a large blindfold covering her eyes. She sniffed the air a bit as soon as Subaru got closer.</p><p>"Hm...peculiar smell you got!"</p><p>"...Are you Daphne?"</p><p>"Yeah and you'd be?"</p><p>"Natsuki Subaru, I came to talk with you about the Mabeast you made."</p><p>"Well, lets make this quick. I'm already getting hungry."</p><p>Subaru questioned the young girl about her involvement in the creation of the Mabeast. She went on to explain that she created the Mabeast to help cure hunger in humans by creating a food source that only ate mana and could be hunted for sustenance. However the Mabeast became too powerful and eventually became a scourge for humanity. Especially in the case of the Great Mabeast. The Great Rabbit was made with her insatiable hunger, so it cannot be reasoned with and will attack until there's nothing left.</p><p>Daphne went on to explain that the rabbit is drawn to places that have a lot of mana, so he could use a powerful magic user as a lure, then wipe them all out at once when they get together. Subaru mentioned that they multiply indifferently and asked if some would separate from the group, with Daphne explaining that there were many of them, but they all had the same consciousness and that they don't have the wisdom to avoid being killed or anything. Subaru was undeterred by this, even he knew you didn't need to kill a threat to stop it, he just needed a plan of action.</p><p>"Are you finished with me now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I still don't understand why you made them, but I'll try to. I also learned a lot, now I think I found some leads, so thank you."</p><p>"...!"</p><p>"And also..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I will destroy the Great Rabbit, it'll be a piece of cake. I was able to kill the Whale after all! So just sit back and watch!" Subaru exclaimed.</p><p>Daphne was quiet until she emitted an intense pressure while she looked at Subaru.</p><p>"If you think a mere 'human'... is capable of that, then go ahead and try it."</p><p>"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about, I'm a Devil! So don't compare me to normal humans because I'm not one! Subaru exclaimed as his eyes turned red and his pupils were replaced as slits as he looked at Daphne.</p><p>Subaru looked at Daphne...who began laughing feverishly.</p><p>"Huhuuhuhahahahahahahaha! Echidna was right! You really are something else Subarun! I'll wait in anticipation to you defeating my creation...Devil!" Daphne said as she smiled at Subaru licking her lips, sending some chills down his spine.</p><p>Echidna returned, happily smiling Subaru.</p><p>"You know...Seeing your face is such a relief, it's like being back home with my family."</p><p>"That's a somewhat confusing way to describe it. I was a bit disconcerted, too, when Typhoon jumped in the moment I tried to give my body to Daphne."</p><p>"Oh her?"</p><p>"Yes, the Witch of Pride."</p><p>Subaru remembered how she was able to tear his arm off and shatter him to pieces. He was curious about what it was since he figured it was magic. But it seemed that wasn't the case.</p><p>"Hey Echidna, Typhoon...her ability, what was it?</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"If it was a magic attack, I could've negated it with my Anti Magic but it didn't work. So her ability doesn't have any magic like properties or isn't even magic at all?"</p><p>"I'm surprised you were able to catch on that quickly. Well to answer your question, no it wasn't magic. Simply put, it was her authority of Pride."</p><p>"Authority? You mean like the Witch Factor you talked about?""</p><p>"Correct, Authorities can be manifested within people after they take in Witch Factors. Witch Factors are the complete opposite of Od Lagna."</p><p>"Od Lagna?"</p><p>" Yes, it is where all mana comes from in the world eventually returns to periodically. No one knows where it is located or whether it has a will of its own. It is said that those who awaken to prohibited arts have had their spirits destroyed by looking at it."</p><p>"So...Od Lagna is what gives people their gates and mana?"</p><p>"Correct, it's also speculated by some people that it's the world's will and gives Divine Protections to people. Its main function is to provide stability to the world &amp; its inhabitants by regulating mana, souls and other aspects of life, while limiting the frequency of natural disasters that occur due to mana running short. Mana flows from Od Laguna to every individuals "Od" which is connected to via their gate."</p><p>"I see. So Od Lagna is what gives people their gates, mana, and divine protections."</p><p>"Though me and Hikaru are different cases."</p><p>"Anyway, you said that the Witch Factors are the complete opposite of Od Lagna, magic, and Divine Protections right?"</p><p>"Yes. As I stated before, Witch Factors are the complete opposite of Od Lagna and the Authorities granted by them can be considered as a backward compatibility of Divine Protections, No Divine Protection can be as strong as a Authority."</p><p>Subaru began to understand why he couldn't counter Typhoon's power with his Anti Magic. It's because she wasn't using magic, she was using her Authority. And Witch Factors weren't given by Od Lagna so it didn't have any magic like categories at all.</p><p>"I see so that's why I couldn't counter it. But I didn't feel any pain, sure I passed out from shock but at the same time I felt oddly calm."</p><p>"Well, the only conclusion I can come up with is that you're somehow able to counter and negate some of the effects of the said authority. Though I highly doubt it since that should be highly impossible, since there's no magic in the authorities at all."</p><p>"I see. Guess I'll never know until I try, I guess."</p><p>They continued to discuss some more until it was time for Subaru to go back to his body. She explained that something must have happened to speed his awakening.</p><p>"So did you learn everything you could?"</p><p>"Yeah, I learned a lot thanks to you and Daphne. When you get the chance make sure you tell her I said thanks for the information."</p><p>Subaru was about to leave until Echidna stopped him. Explaining that she needed one more thing as payment, she explained that she would take the handkerchief that was wrapped around Subaru's hand. Once Echidna received her payment along with the information Subaru gave her about his Anti Magic, Subaru began to fade away before hearing Echidna say that if he came back to her tea party a third time. There would be something she would like to tell him.</p><p>Subaru made it back to the tomb, checking his surroundings. He noticed Emilia wasn't anywhere to be found so he left the tomb and went to check outside. Once he made it out, he simply froze at the sight before him.</p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p>There were shadows surrounding the entire place as he looked around and called for anyone that was still possibly alive. He continued to look around until he noticed a figure walking towards him. Subaru suddenly had flashbacks to his many attempts to tell someone about return by death only for his heart to get squeezed by the Witch of Envy.</p><p>"N-No way..."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."</p><p>The Witch of Envy kept repeating those exact words over and over again as she placed her cold hand on his cheek and hugged him repeating 'I love you' over and over again, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>The Witch of Envy, Satella has showed up to the Sanctuary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17. Arrival of Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments prior before Subaru left the tomb...</p><p>Hikaru and the others were waiting outside for Emilia and Subaru to come outside. But his along with everyone else's attention was now focused on the silver haired half elf walking out the tomb. Their relief was short lived when they noticed Subaru wasn't with her. Hikaru already sensing something was wrong, steadily placed his hand on his katana.</p><p>"E-Emilia...?"</p><p>Emilia didn't answer, which seemed to put the group on edge, especially Rem. When Emilia got closer to the group, Rem could smell it...she smelled the Witch's Miasma. This in turn caused some red flags to set off in Rem's head as she immediately assumed that something happened to Subaru. Without thinking Rem did the unthinkable, she charged at Emilia fully intent on killing her. Ram and Hikaru along with everyone else called after her, but their words fell on deaf ears as she didn't hear them.</p><p>"Witch!"</p><p>When Rem got close enough, 'Emilia' uttered one word...</p><p>"Give him."</p><p>Once those words left her mouth, shadows quickly shot out of her and charged right at Rem at intense speeds. Rem couldn't react in time as the shadows were getting closer and closer, until she felt something lift her up in the air a long with everyone else. Rem looked down and noticed she along with everyone else were floating on tornados made purely out of wind.</p><p>"W-What...?"</p><p>"Geez, are you an idiot or what?"</p><p>Rem turned around to see Hikaru floating in the air, giving her an annoyed look.</p><p>"You dumbass! Do you ever think before you act?! Geez you nearly died! How do you think Ram or Subaru would feel?! Did you ever think about that?!"</p><p>"...R-Rem is-"</p><p>"Don't apologize Rem, just don't do stupid things like that again. Otherwise, it'll get you killed."</p><p>Rem said nothing but nodded.</p><p>"What th' hell happened to th' Princess?!" Garfiel exclaimed as he glared daggers at the half elf.</p><p>"That isn't Emilia anymore...that's someone else entirely!"</p><p>And how right he was indeed, that wasn't Emilia, that was someone else. And Hikaru knew from the descriptions that Rem and Ram gave him, along with the many books he's read at the mansion, that this was none other than Satella, The Witch of Envy who destroyed half of the world 400 years ago. And Hikaru knew for a fact that she was NOT to be taken lightly, seeing how she destroyed half of the world.</p><p>Hikaru quickly turned to Ryuzu and exclaimed.</p><p>"Ryuzu! We're heading for the village alright?!"</p><p>"Yes, go ahead Young Takahashi."</p><p>Ram who was silent the whole time didn't say anything. She was still in a state of shock from the current turn of events. She was also surprised by Hikaru to say the least, this was no doubt wind magic. But it was completely different from how she's seen others use it, especially herself, she also knew that having an affinity for flying magic was rare and only a few people like Roswaal could do it, so the fact that she saw someone other than Roswaal fly with ease surprised her. Ram was about to ask until shadow like tendrils shot towards the group. Hikaru maneuvered the others and himself from the tendrils as he flew full blast towards the village.</p><p>"Give him. Give him. Give him. Give him. Give him. Give Him." The Witch exclaimed as she gave chase.</p><p>Hikaru was able to get him and the others to the village, though it took some difficulty dodging and moving the others out the way of the attacks. Once they got there, they already saw the villagers running away in fear as a large black mass moved across the village, scooping up people and absorbing them into it's body. It was crushing houses and smashing the very ground under it. Hikaru seeing that the safest option was to land the group safely far away from the shadows, landed on a very high building.</p><p>As soon as they landed, Ram immediately tried to go off and find Roswaal. Luckily, Hikaru stopped her before she could do anything stupid. Ram turned around, looking at Hikaru with nothing but annoyance and anger as she exclaimed. "Let go of me Hikaru! I'm no mood to be friendly right now!"</p><p>"Yeah? And where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"If Ram doesn't hurry Roswaal-sama will be-!"</p><p>"Ram, do you hear yourself? The shadows were already here, what if Roswaal was already swallowed?!"</p><p>"...!"</p><p>"Even if you did go back to his inn, it would be to late! You know I'm right don't you?"</p><p>Ram stayed silent, but was frustrated to no end, she knew he was right. Roswaal was already swallowed by the Satella's shadows, going there would just end up with her getting killed, realizing this made her feel like she has failed Roswaal and a failure of a maid for not saving her 'master' in time. She reluctantly agreed with Hikaru, as he went on to state his plan. He stated that Rem and Ram would protect the villagers while Garfiel, Ryuzu, and Otto helped them evacuate, the couldn't leave the Sanctuary because of the barrier, so they would have to find high ground.</p><p>"B-But what about you Hikaru-san?" A shaking Otto asked.</p><p>"Simple, I'm going to fight Satella. Or try to at least."</p><p>Everyone just looked at Hikaru as if he's grown a second head.</p><p>"W-What...? Otto asked in disbelief to what he just heard. Did he really say what he thought he just heard?</p><p>"Huh? Th' hell do ya mean ya fight her? Ya don' stand a chance against her!"</p><p>"It's just as I said, I'm going to by time while you guys help any remaining villagers. Don't worry, I have some very powerful techniques in store.' Hikaru unsheathed his katana and filled it with flame magic instead of his wind magic.</p><p>Seeing this made their eyes widen in surprise. It was rare to have more then one element, unless you were talented or simply loved by the world and blessed with a really good gate like Roswaal.</p><p>"And besides, you're important to me Ram. Someone close to my heart at least, so of course I'm going to do everything I can to protect you along with everyone else." Hikaru stated as he walked up to her and started petting her head smiling.</p><p>Ram's cheeks gave a red hue as she looked back at him. She was utterly surprised to say the least.</p><p>It was something Roswaal never said to her.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Hikaru flew off towards the incoming Witch of Envy. Everyone went to their respective task but Ram stayed and watched Hikaru fly off while pressing her hands on her chest.</p><p>"W-What is this...? I love Roswaal-sama, I'll do anything for him! So why am I feeling like this?"</p><p>Ram looked down and gritted her teeth as she lowered her eyes.</p><p>"I mustn't betray Roswaal-sama...I mustn't..."</p><p>She gripped her chest harder as she turned around, pushed those thoughts aside and left with Rem to do their task. Her last thought was wishing for Hikaru's safety.</p><p>...</p><p>"Flame Magic: Combo Eruption!"</p><p>Hikaru spread his arms wide as he created a series of fireballs, and threw them towards Satella. Satella launched her tendrills as to counter the spell. The spell exploded on impact, causing a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Satella had no injuries as she sent a tendril at Hikaru, knocking him towards a tree.</p><p>"Damn! She's on a completely different level!"</p><p>"Hikaru, if you don't take this more seriously you'll end up dead!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know! I know!"</p><p>Hikaru lifted his katana in the air as flames started to surround it, until it was completely covered in flames. Back in the village, Rem and Ram could feel the magic power in the air, as they looked at Hikaru's direction.</p><p>"This is a lot of condensed mana! Is this Hikaru's?!" Ram thought as she watched the fight. As much as she hated to admit, this mana could be compared to Roswaal's mana capacity, hell even greater at that.</p><p>Rem looked on in awe. The mana was so much not even Roswaal could compare to this amount, it wasn't just her that was watching though, it was all the remaining villagers as well as Ryuzu, Otto, and Garfiel. They watched on as the young mage faced down the Witch of Envy. Garfiel was actually frustrated with himself though, seeing Hikaru fight off Satella seemingly on equal grounds just reminded him how far behind he was. He was the Shield of the Sanctuary damn it! And he couldn't even protect the people that were swallowed by the shadows, his fist shook in anger as he thought angrily.</p><p>"Damn it...DAMN IT!"</p><p>Back with Hikaru and Satella...</p><p>Hikaru looked at Satella with the widest smirk he's ever had. He was feeling a rush of excitement, even if this was the Witch of Envy, he had to admit that she was extremely powerful. This was by far one of the best battles he's ever had.</p><p>"This is one of my most powerful flame based spells, this was inspired by the captain of my magic knights squad after the fight with Vetto. I'm actually enjoying the thrill of a good fight! And because of that...I'll push through my limits! Right here right now!"</p><p>"Flame Creation Magic: Solar Katana!"</p><p>"Give him. Give him. Give him. Give him. Give Him. Give Him. GIVE HIM!" Satella screamed as she sent more tendrils at him. Hikaru charged forward, fully intent on ending this all with one strike. He jumped over one tendril and maneuvered to the right in mid air, he bounced off a tree and charged as another tendril was sent his way. Hikaru dodged it as he landed on it and began running on the tendril. Satella sent more towards him at the same time as he countered with his own slashes, destroying the tendrils. Once he was close enough he jumped off the tendril to close the distance between them. Satella formed two tendrils into giant hands and sent them towards Hikaru, this however didn't work on him as he slashed the hands, completely obliterating him. Any tendrils that were near him completely dissipated, the light from his 'Solar Katana' was able to protect him from the tendrils that were charging at him. Satella decided to use her tendrills to shield herself from the attack as Hikaru thrusted his blade toward her.</p><p>"Solar Thrust!" Hikaru exclaimed as his katana made contact with her shadows. The two elements clashed as Satella's shadow's were slowly being cracked.</p><p>"HUAGHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru screamed as an explosion occured, blowing him away due to the the force from the explosion.</p><p>A huge dust cloud could be seen from the village as they watched.</p><p>"I-Is it over...?" A villager asked.</p><p>"M-Maybe...?" Another villager replied</p><p>"Did he do it? Did Hikaru really do it?" Thought Ram.</p><p>Everyone was relieved, Satella was finally defeated or so they thought. As soon as they calmed down, they saw Hikaru get sent flying into one of the nearby houses as shadows began charging at them. The villagers got caught in the shadows as well as Ryuzu and Otto. The only ones that made it out in time was Ram, Rem, Garfiel, and a very weakened Hikaru.</p><p>"Hikaru!"</p><p>"Hikaru-kun!"</p><p>Both Oni maids rushed towards Hikaru with Ram piggybacking him due to all the mana he's used in fighting Satella. Garfiel walked up to him furiously glaring at him as he exclaimed. "Wh' th' hell happened to buying time huh?!"</p><p>"I did buy time...what did you expect Garfiel?"</p><p>"Huh...?"</p><p>"That lady over there is none other than Satella herself, the very being that destroyed half of the world. Do you really think she would be beaten that easily...?"</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Hearing that made Garfiel shut up, since he couldn't deny the facts. But he along with Rem and Ram were still shocked at the fact that Hikaru not only survived but also fought the Witch, nearly on equal grounds. Their conversation was cut short when a shadow tendril shot towards the group. They quickly jumped off the building and moved to a new one as Satella chased them repeating "Give him." over and over again. They jumped from building to building until Satella caused the ground to tremble with her shadows, causing the group to lose their footing and fall to the ground. The first person Satella had her sights on was the blue haired Oni as she remembered how much pain she inflicted on Subaru in one of his past loops as well as being the first one to say "I love you." to him. This in turn caused Satella to feel more envious as well as anger towards the blue maid as she towered over her.</p><p>"You harmed him. Harmed him. Harmed him. Harmed him. Harmed him. Harmed him. Harmed him. YOU HARMED HIM!"</p><p>"W-What...?"</p><p>Rem could only stutter and shake in fear as Satella swallowed her with her shadows leaving nothing else behind. For Ram, it was as if time stopped for her. She just witnessed her sister get swallowed by The Witch of Envy no less. Without thinking she sent wind blades at the Witch.</p><p>"El Fula! El Fula! Die! Die! You damn Witch die!" Ram exclaimed as each wind blade she sent had nearly to no affect. Ram was next on Satella's hit list as she remembered a loop where she chased Subaru towards a cliff where he ended up killing himself in order to save Rem. Her tendrils shot towards both her and Hikaru as they couldn't react in time.</p><p>"W-What do I do now?! C'mon think!"</p><p>Hikaru's thoughts were cut short as he felt himself get launched by some sort of wind blast. When he looked at Ram, he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Ram was giving him the most beautiful smile she's ever given him with tears in her eyes. That was the last thing he saw as he and Garfiel were sent flying with Hikaru screaming her name.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Back to the present with Subaru after he left the tomb...</p><p>Satella was hugging Subaru as he froze in place from fear, he couldn't move.</p><p>"Quit screwin' around!"</p><p>He heard Garfiel scream from above and felt himself get freed from the Witch's grasp as Subaru crashed into a wall and layed there. Garfiel grabbed Subaru as he jumped from tree top to tree top with Satella shooting her tendrils at them. Garfiel landed to a nearby house where Hikaru was currently resting due to his exhaustion.</p><p>"H-Hikaru...?"</p><p>"H-Hey Subaru..."</p><p>" What the hell happened to you?"</p><p>"Well...long story short I ended up fighting Satella and sorta lost."</p><p>"Y-YOU WHAT?!"</p><p>"Did he really fight Satella...?"</p><p>Subaru would ask him about that later but for now they had better problems to worry about.</p><p>Subaru looked at Garfiel stating he wasn't expecting him of all people to save him with Garfiel replying that it was more important to find a way to stop Satella from rampaging.</p><p>"What the hell...Why now of all times? Why are you here, Witch of Envy?!"</p><p>"Think... Think, Think, Think! I have to do something... I have to beat her somehow..." Subaru thought to himself.</p><p>"The bitch isn't tryin' to follow us? What? She gonna leave the barrier?"</p><p>At those words both Subaru and Hikaru opened their eyes wide as they remembered the residents of the mansion.</p><p>"No way...You're kidding..." Hikaru stated in disbelief.</p><p>"The mansion... The mansion! That Witch is heading for Roswaal's mansion!"</p><p>"The hell'd you say?!"</p><p>"If that's the case, then we better hurry and stop her." Hikaru said as he slowly started to stand up. "I think I regained at least some of my strength." He thought.</p><p>"I won't...I won't let you get away with anything else! Subaru exclaimed.</p><p>Subaru turned to Hikaru, as he nodded already knowing what to do. Hikaru used his wind magic to make Subaru and Garfiel float while they flew towards the woods. once they landed they made a full sprint towards the barrier while Satella chased them.</p><p>"We're goin' to the mansion?!"</p><p>"Hikaru and I know what's going to happen, and we have to stop it! Not to mention, she's drawn to me, which means-"</p><p>"If you say we gotta use you as bait, I'm gonna bite off one of your fingers! The old hag and Ram and Rem and everyone else already got swallowed up! I'd be a disgrace if I let it get to you, too!"</p><p>They stopped running as Subaru looked at him in shock.</p><p>"The shadow...swallowed up all of them?"</p><p>"...Yeah. The whole ground was engulfed by the shadow before I even realized it. If Ram hadn't sent me and Hikaru flying with her wind, it would've gotten us too."</p><p>"So Ram and Ryuzu-san were just...?"</p><p>Subaru looked towards Hikaru, only to see a very angry look on his face while he gripped his fist tightly. All confirming what was said just now all to be true.</p><p>"Otto..."</p><p>"Emilia and Rem, too...?"</p><p>Their lack of answer was all it took for Subaru to find the answer to his question as he exclaimed. "Damn it! Why now of all times?!"</p><p>Subaru's rant was cut short as he and Hikaru quickly turned around to see a very small army of Lewes Meyers.</p><p>"The hell...?"</p><p>"What kind of joke is this?"</p><p>"I was hopin' you wouldn't have to see this."</p><p>Subaru turned towards Garfiel, noticing a blue gemstone in his hand.</p><p>"Are those clones of Ryuzu-san?"</p><p>"Don't worry about them. They ain't her. They're empty on the inside."</p><p>"So they were producing clones...and using them like this...? That's just wrong!"</p><p>"I completely agree Hikaru, I completely agree..."</p><p>"What do you plan to do with them Garfiel...?" Asked Hikaru, slightly disturbed that they would using clones like this. They might be clones, but their still living beings after all.</p><p>"What do you think? We're gonna bust through with sheer numbers and crush it!"</p><p>Satella along with her shadows appeared before the trio.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"There you are!" Garfiel exclaimed as he transformed into a tiger and charged at her.</p><p>"Garfiel, no!"</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Satella used her tendrils to restrain his movement. At Garfiels command, the Ryuzu clones charged forward, self destructing in hopes to defeating her. But it was all meaningless as she handled them with ease. The only person that she's had trouble with was Hikaru, but even he knew that wasn't her full power, he was exhausted after the fight but he wasn't going all out. He only used his Flame based spells to fight. While Satella just used her tendrils, so if she was able to restrain Garfiel and effortlessly take out the Ryuzu clones, then that would make Hikaru the only one she's had trouble with...even though they weren't even going all out.</p><p>Once Garfiel was freed from his restraints, he charged at her again. Only for her to send one of her tendrils at him as it stabbed him and stuck out of different places all over his body and blew him to bits.</p><p>"...!"</p><p>Subaru and Hikaru could only stare in horror, Satella was able to kill a fully transformed Garfiel with ease. He was child's play to her.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Shut up..."</p><p>"I love you. I love you. I love you."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>" I love you. I love you. I love you. Subaru-kun."</p><p>"Don't you dare call me that!"</p><p>Hikaru opened his eyes wide when he started to put the pieces together.</p><p>"Hey Kaida..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"When Satella kept saying 'Give him." She was referring to Subaru wasn't she?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And when she saw Rem, she got pissed off and swallowed Rem for something she did to Subaru...but what did she do to Subaru, that'd make her this mad?"</p><p>"It must be due to his time loop ability. There must've been a timeline where Rem had harmed him. Probably more then once. I highly doubt it seeing how much she loves him, but there is still a possibilty."</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>Subaru looked at the Witch as he yelled at her, telling her to never call him that.</p><p>"Cut the crap! The first real "I love you" I was given was so powerful, it made me think a loser like me could actually become a hero! The number one and number two places in my heart are already taken! There's no room for you!"</p><p>Satella kept repeating "I love you." over and over again as Subaru continued. The final nail in the coffin was when Subaru stated he'd have an easier time loving Echidna or any of the other Witches. This in turn caused Satella to be furious and swallowed the both of them. Subaru and Hikaru were now inside Satella's shadow as Subaru was wide awake and Hikaru was out cold.</p><p>"Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me."</p><p>It felt like an endless black void, sucking him deeper and deeper into a deep never ending hole of nothingness. Subaru knew this wasn't death, the shadow was surrounding them, engulfing them. Subaru saw Petra's handkerchief as he remembered the payment he gave to Echidna.</p><p>"Did Echidna...know this was going to happen?"</p><p>Hell she probably did, she was probably watching the whole thing from her tea table.</p><p>Petra's handkerchief transformed into some kind of blade. He grabbed it and stabbed himself feeling his life slip away bit by bit. He used the remaining bit of his strength to pull the cloak off Satella's face only to see a possessed Emilia with jet black eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared down at Subaru. Subaru used his bloodied hand to wipe her tears away as he said...</p><p>"I...swear...I'm going to...save you."</p><p>Everything went black for him as he his life in that loop ended.</p><p>Hikaru woke back up with everyone, including Ram...</p><p>Without realizing it, tears were leaking out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. As his fist tightened.</p><p>"We time looped again! Damn it! "</p><p>The next loop started with a list of seemingly never ending problems.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>